


Twisting Times: The Last Adventure of Naruto

by everyonehasproblems



Series: Adventures of Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Future! Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasproblems/pseuds/everyonehasproblems
Summary: Naruto glanced up at the blood moon, already moving through the needed signs. He paused on the last one and looked at his old teammates. No words were spoken. Anything important had already been said. For years now, they had waited for this moment. Silent understanding went through each of them as Naruto flashed one last blinding smile before completing the jutsu. He simply…vanished, leaving a faint wind in the air and the ghost sound of laughter.





	1. Prologue: Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by just about every time travel Naruto story I have ever read. The original inspiration for this story was Backslide by blackkat. That story is absolutely awesome so if you want to read something fantastic go read it now! This story is also inspired by many, many others so if something seems familiar to you as you're reading it that's probably because I've read it also and the ideas stuck with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> ~everyonehasproblems

 

“Dobe, you have to do it now.” Dark, endless eyes stared into luminescent violet eyes. Seafoam green eyes flicked between her two teammates. 

 

“But… ” The violet eyes wavered and looked away. 

 

“Naruto…please… it's our last chance.” Sakura begged.

 

Naruto looked at her critically for a second. The little, twelve-year-old genin was gone. In her place was a scarred but strong women. Her face was gaunt and haunted but there was hope left in her eyes. Scars littered her face; the silver sealing tattoo on her left cheek was bright in the moonlight. Her pink hair was matted with blood and mud, the only evidence left behind from the most recent attack. 

 

He shifted his gaze to Sasuke. Sasuke was staring out into the darkness of the clearing. The shadows were elongated, perfect for hiding Madara’s soldiers. He too had lost what little of his innocence that was left in the long war. He was covered in more scars than Sakura. On his right cheek was a black sealing tattoo, his hair was the same as always, reminding Naruto of happier times. He coughed suddenly, causing Sakura to start in alarm. 

 

“Are you-” 

 

“I’m fine.” Sasuke cut her off, not bothering to wipe the blood away. He turned to Naruto, his eyes now blood red with the tomoes spinning lazily. “Dobe, you have to activate the seal. It is the only way. We’re all that’s left.”

 

Naruto felt a chill go through him. Logically , he knew Sasuke was right; Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, Iruka, Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei… they were all gone, buried, lost in the carnage caused by the eternal war. “But…” 

 

Sakura shook her head. “No! We only have tonight. We won’t last another year… You have to go, now, before he finds us again.” A desperate edge crept into her voice. 

 

Naruto hesitated again. He glanced up, looking at the moon, watching as it slowly turn red. Underneath it was the Hokage Mountain: the great faces ruined, mocking the great people they were suppose to represent. He glanced around at the ruins of Konoha, empty and falling. It had never truly been rebuilt from Pein’s first attack, nor the second or third. Each time the village was torn down and ruined until there was no one left to rebuild. 

 

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his ruby red hair. Sakura hid a smile at the classic Naruto move. She also smiled sadly because she understood the meaning. 

 

“Okay.” His voice broke on the word. Sakura threw herself forward, hugging Naruto tightly. She glanced at Sasuke. She saw relief and something unnamed and unacknowledged flash through them. 

 

Naruto drew himself out of the hug and stood up, walking unafraid into the moonlight. Grim-faced he drew a large scroll from his back and unrolled it on the ground. 10 long years of seal work was laid out on it, bits taken from all the great shinobi's intelligence before they perished. It was Shikamaru who first came up the idea, then asked Minato and his fellow Hokages for help, and finally Naruto finished it, almost 8 years after they had all left the world behind. 

 

Naruto glanced up at the blood moon, already moving through the needed signs. He paused on the last one and looked at his old teammates. No words were spoken. Anything important had already been said. For years now, they had waited for this moment. Silent understanding went through each of them as Naruto flashed one last blinding smile before completing the jutsu. He simply…vanished, leaving a faint wind in the air and the ghost sound of laughter. 

 

“Ah… I was so close…” 

 

Sasuke and Sakura turned slowly to see the twisted parody of the once great Uchiha Madara. They stepped into the fading red moonlight, shoulder to shoulder. 

 

“It’s over.” Sasuke stated. He didn’t reach for any weapons nor did he react when a kunai was buried into his left shoulder. Sakura made no move to help. They both knew it was too late. 

 

“He won’t…be able…to change…anything… fate is a tricky thing…” Madara goaded as his army surrounded the last two Konoha Ninja. 

 

Sasuke and Sakura suddenly started to laugh. It was not fearfully; it was not insane. Instead, it was a full body shaking laughter that erupted from them both. 

 

“You don’t know Naruto… He is and always  will be Konoha's Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead, Unpredictable Ninja!” Sasuke exclaimed. 

 

Madara was no longer amused. “Kill them!” He snarled. “But leave the eyes untouched!” 

 

Still they kept laughing. “What’s so funny!?” 

 

That’s when Madara noticed the seals on Sasuke’s and Sakura’s cheeks. He glanced around the surrounding clearing and forest. On every tree there were matching seals. Before he could give the order to move, Sasuke stopped laughing and smiled. 

 

“You lose.” 


	2. Chapter 1

“Kakashi-san, the Hokage-sama would like to see you in his office immediately.” The masked ANBU informed him. 

 

“Hai.” He said lazily and went back to reading his orange book. The ANBU did not move from their position on the tree. Kakashi’s eye flickered up. “Hai?” 

 

“I was given specific instructions to  bring you to his office immediately by any means necessary.”

 

Kakashi resisted the urge to sigh. It was his day off. One of his last days off before he took on another genin team which this year he couldn’t fail because he was specifically assigned to the Uchiha brat. The stupid council…  

 

“Fine.” Kakashi gracefully got up and started towards the Hokage Tower, regretfully leaving his peaceful tree which allowed him to spy on the incoming genin…

 

As always, he entered through the window but held back from going all the way in. The sight in the office made him pause for half a second before making room for the incoming ANBU. Inside the office was Sarutobi Asuma and Jiraiya. They were both standing in front of the Hokage's desk that seemed to be cursed with endless paperwork. 

 

“Jiraiya? What are you doing back already? I thought you weren’t supposed to be back until the Chunin Exams?” Kakashi asked. 

 

Jiraiya didn’t respond, just gestured towards the Hokage. Kakashi turned towards him after giving Asuma a quick nod. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked preoccupied and agitated. His pipe was clutched in one hand. 

 

“Kakashi, Asuma and you, along with Jiraiya have been summoned here for a mission. It’s classified S-Ranked though it shouldn’t be too difficult.” The Hokage paused, allowing for them to back out if they wanted. He continued when no one spoke up. “It won’t involve much fighting and shouldn’t take very long. It is a simple retrieval mission.” The Hokage summoned a scroll with a puff of smoke. He handed to Kakashi, who was in between the two other men. Kakashi opened it and scanned it quickly. 

 

He looked up at the Hokage in disbelief. For once, his indifferent mask was gone. “Is this accurate?” 

 

The Hokage too in a puff of smoke from his pipe. “Yes, it is.”

 

Asuma looked up in shock too. “Dad, you cannot be serious?! If this is who it says it is, he should have died years ago, before you were even born!” 

 

The Hokage nodded slowly. Jiraiya looked at him carefully. “Why are you sending us after him now?” He asked. 

 

The Hokage sighed and looked his tired age for a second. “The Akatsuki have taken an interest in him. We have to convince him to side with us over them. It is imperative that we find him now and bring him here.” 

 

Asuma spoke up. “Are you sure he will even want to come with us?” 

 

Hiruzen shook his head. “I think he will but I don't know for sure. He hasn't been in the village since the Second Hokage's reign.” 

 

Kakashi sighed. “When do we leave and where can we find him?” 

 

Hiruzen smiled. “He was last seen on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. He was heading towards the Land of Wind last time he was spotted. You will be leaving tonight under the cover of darkness.”

 

“Hai!” All three said. Asuma and Kakashi body flickered while Jiraiya stayed in the office. 

 

“Ask away.” 

 

“Tell me the real reason.” Jiraiya sure knew how to read him. 

 

“Uzumaki Kurama has been away from his village too long. When Uzushiogakure was destroyed, he watched it happen. He watched as any family he had vanish. The Uzumaki Clan is now widespread and mostly extinct. Given that he has the bloodline he has, and his unique aging abilities, he is an asset to this village.” 

 

“Are you going to try and make him Hokage?” 

 

Hiruzen unexpectedly laughed. “Kami, no!! He refused Hashirama’s offer and then Tobirama’s offer. Plus, he has no real connects to anybody here.” 

 

Jiraiya nodded. “Well, that's all I wanted to know. Hey, do you think he'll teach me any fuinjutsu?” Then he jumped out the window without waiting for an answer. 

 

Hiruzen sighed at looked at the late afternoon sun. He hoped they could bring him back. 

 

***

 

“Remind me again why we're doing this at night?” Asuma asked. His cigar was clinched between his teeth as he tried to avoid another branch. If there was one thing he hated about Konoha, it was that it was in the middle of a forest. 

 

Kakashi sighed but didn't answer. He has no light to read with now. And Jiraiya refused to give him a hint to what his next book would be about. 

 

Jiraiya laughed. “The Hokage wants us to talk to him in the morning. Then head back and be there by tomorrow evening.”

 

Asuma grubbed but didn't say anything else. 

 

After almost 10 hours of travel, they reached to town just before sunrise. 

 

“Okay, we have two hours to find him, 5 to convince him and 10 for travel. How should we do this?” Jiraiya asked. 

 

Asuma paused and looked out over the quiet town. “I'll check the inn first, Kakashi, you can check the bars and Jiraiya…” Asuma and Kakashi both sweat dropped when Jiraiya saw the sign for the hot springs. 

 

They both shook their heads when he disappeared. “Never mind. If you find him, send Pakkun. I'll signal you if I find him at the inn.” Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 

 

***

 

Asuma approached the front desk of the inn cautiously. The innkeeper was an older man with a bald spot at the top of his head. He was asleep. 

 

“Excuse me.” No answer. “Excuse me…” *Snore* “Excuse me!” Asuma practically yelled. 

 

The innkeeper woke up with a start and glared at Asuma from under thick, sleep leaden lids. “Ninja, from Konoha, huh? Been awhile since I've had one of you in my inn. What can I do for you?” 

 

“I'm looking for a man. He should look to be around my age, red hair, might have checked in under the Kumara?” 

 

The innkeeper laughed. “Oh that fella? He should be in room 18. He's been here for almost two days now. He should still be here.” 

 

Asuma nodded his thanks and sent a gust of wind, specially crafted with his chakra to alert the other. Within 2 minutes both Kakashi and Jiraiya were in the inn. 

 

“Did you find him?” Jiraiya asked. 

 

Asuma nodded. “Room 18. How about you let me do the talking?” 

 

“By all means, go ahead.” Kakashi mumbled.

 

When they got to the door, Asuma knocked. After a minute, the door opened. 

 

The person who opened with wasn't what they were expecting. He was young, looked to be around 18, 20 at most. His hair was ruby red with copper strands thrown in here and there. It hung over his shoulders, reaching about waist length. It was thick and wild but not to the point of looking unmanageable. He eyes were luminescent violet, giving nothing away yet revealing everything at the same time.  His skin was golden with various scars running across it. His arms were bare, revealing seal tattoos of every color and shape. They laid on top of scarred hands and arms, each silvery in color and barely noticeable to the naked eye. His clothes were a well worn black but not ratty. They fit his body like a glove, leaving little to the imagination. His hands were protected by figureless metal plated gloves. He was short, almost 5 inches shorter than Kakashi. He oozed power. 

 

“Hello?” His voice was soft and mellow. It held a hint of amusement in it. Kakashi swallowed when those eyes settled on his face before moving on to Asuma and Jiraiya. 

 

Asuma cleared his throat, cigar forgotten for once. “We are Konoha Ninja. We would like to invite you to come back with us and join our forces. The Hokage sent us.”

 

Kakashi saw a faint flicker of surprise before Kurama opened the door wider and waved them in. They all glanced around. The only mess was a stack of what looked like seals sitting on the floor near a huge scroll. Across the scroll was a long black jacket next to a pair of shinobi sandals. 

 

“Did you say the Hokage invited me?” 

 

Jiraiya nodded. “Yes.” 

 

Kurama nodded absently, obviously paying more attention to the three of them then the actually request. “Forgive me for being rude but I haven't gotten your names yet.” There was slight hint of a smile on his lips. 

 

Asuma chuckled nervously. “Oh, yes. Forgive us. I am Sarutobi Asuma.” 

 

Kakashi spoke up. “I'm Hatake Kakashi.”

 

Next was Jiraiya. “I'm Jiraiya. Is that a chakra containment seal?” Asuma and Kakashi mentally facepalmed.   Jiraiya was examining the seals sitting on the floor, completely ignoring their target. 

 

Surprisingly, Kurama laughed. “Yes, but they're not done yet. There are still some tweaks I have to do. I am in the middle of transforming them into chakra converters. Anyway, my name, as you probably know, is Uzumaki Kurama.” 

 

Asuma bowed. Kakashi and Jiraiya swiftly followed suit. Kurama’s chuckle made them jerk up. 

 

“You don't have to bow. I'm not that important, no matter what Hiruzen says. So why am I need?”

 

Asuma was taken back but quickly hid it and answered his question. “The Akatsuki. They are in the process of sealing the Seven-Tail. Our inside source tells us that after that is done, they will approach you. We, on the behalf of Konoha, are asking for your help.” 

 

Again, Kakashi saw shock and surprise flash through his eyes. It confused him. If the reports were right, he basically was one of the founders of the village. Why would he be surprised that they were asking for his help now. 

 

He hesitated before speaking. “The village…needs _my_ help?” Asuma nodded. Kurama sighed and ran a hand through his long hair, pulling it over his left shoulder. His tattoos glittered in the rising sunlight. “Okay. If the Hokage asked for my help, I'll go and meet with him. That's _all_ though. No promises.”

 

Asuma was relieved. “How fast can you get ready to leave? We have orders to be back by sunset today.” 

 

Kurama snorted. “Does 30 seconds work for you?” 

 

Asuma laughed a little. “How about an hour? We've been running all night.” 

 

Kurama frowned and looked at them. “Why don't we just teleport there? I can take us all.” 

 

Jiraiya started. “Is it the-”

 

“No.” Kurama shook his head. “It's not the Yellow Flash’s Flying Thunder God Technique. It's my own. So what do you say?” 

 

The three Konoha shinobi exchanged glances. Asuma shrugged. “It beats running for another 10 hours. Plus, the look on the guards faces will be worth it.” Kakashi nodded and took out his orange book. Kurama caught sight of it and burst out in laughter. This time Asuma didn’t resist the impulse to facepalm. Jiraiya snorted then turned back to his examination of the seals. Kurama smothered his laugh and moved around Jiraiya to pack up his belongings. 

 

Once everything was put away, he stood up and threw his coat on over his clothes. The large scroll was slung across his back and the chakra seals were folded gently and put in one of his many pant pockets. “So, everyone gather around. You each have to have a strong grip on my body. No matter what, you can’t let go.” He warned. Without further prompting, Kakashi put away his book and the others gathered around. Once each of them had a strong grip on his shoulders and left arm, he smiled. “Oh, and try not to puke.”

 

***

 

Kurama laughed as he watched the three Konoha Ninja. Asuma was holding his head, desperately trying not to throw up. Jiraiya had already given up and was by some bushes in front of the guard post. Kakashi was groaning on the ground, not moving. Izumo and Kotetsu watched it all with thinly veiled confusion and humor.

 

“Ah…” Izumo tired to get someone’s attention. Kotetsu had abandoned all hope and was laughing from behind the booth. “Ah… Are you here to visit the village?” He kicked Kotetsu off his chair. 

 

Kurama turned his full attention towards Izumo. “Ah, yes. Those three were sent by the Hokage to bring me to him. Something about joining the shinobi ranks.”

 

Izumo swallowed as his violet eyes settled on him. “Umm… I’m guessing one of them has the form for you to enter the village?” 

 

Kurama shrugged. “I would think so. Give them a few minutes and their stomachs will settle.” Izumo nodded absently as he observed the new comer.

 

***

 

Five minutes later, lots of swearing and a pit stop at the front desk, the four travelers were in the Hokage’s office. 

 

The Hokage showed no surprise at the fact that they were early. He sat calmly at his desk as he observed Uzumaki Kurama. His eyes took in all the details of Kurama in a quick glance. They did lingered on the seals and scars but otherwise continued until they landed on violet eyes. He took a small puff from his pipe. 

 

Kurama spoke. “I believe the last time I was in this office, Hashirama was still Hokage. He was trying to leave Tobirama in charge so he could witness the birth of his first grandchild. Tobirama wouldn't let him leave because his niece threatened him with castration if her father was to walk in the birthing room.”

 

Hiruzen laughed. “That sounds about right. He was always a little inconsiderate in certain situations.” 

 

Kurama smiled slightly. “I hear you want me to join your ranks as a Shinobi of Konoha.”

 

Hiruzen nodded. “Yes, I do. The village needs every Shinobi it has access to. We are still recovering from the lost of life from the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago.”

 

Kurama nodded slowly. “What happened to him?  It is impossible to kill a tailed beast, and I was there when the Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed within Mito.”

 

The Hokage sighed and looked out towards the village. “The Kyuubi was sealed within the Fourth’s son. Uzumaki Naruto…” 

 

Kurama gave no outward reaction towards the last name Uzumaki. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. Asuma and Kakashi exchanged glances. How was he so old? And why was the Hokage giving aways secrets?

 

“I guess…I’ll join for now. But not permanently of course.”  Kurama said. 

 

Hiruzen turned back to Kurama. Relief was evident for all to see. “Thank you. Also, you cannot mention that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. He does not know yet. He also does not know who his parent were.”

 

Kurama’s eyes sharpened. “If that is the case, I request no one tell him my relation to him. Or at least not until he knows of his family. I do not wish to explain myself to a hot-headed Uzumaki. Nor do I enjoy children.” 

 

Hiruzen laughed. “Okay, deal. Kakashi will show you around and help you find permanent lodgings for the duration of your stay. You are all dismissed.”

 

All four nodded. Asuma left first, mumbling about ancient wackos. Jiraiya headed out the window towards the direction of the hot springs. Finally, only Kakashi, Kurama and Hiruzen remained. Kakashi turned towards Kurama. 

 

“I can show you around now or later, whichever you prefer. For now, you can either stay with me at the Hatake Compound or at the inn.” 

 

Kurama watched Kakashi carefully. “If you wouldn’t mind, a protected compound would put my mind more at ease. As much as I know the village, people have the tendency to change.” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “Okay, follow me. See ya, Hokage-sama!” He darted towards the window. He heard the laughter of Kurama and the huffing of the Hokage as he jumped out.

 

The two proceed to jump from roof to roof until they landed in shinobi districts. They slowed when they reached a small compound towards the edge of the village. It was surrounded by high walls, the symbol of the Hatake Clan was carved on each pillar. The front gates were wooden and Kurama could feel the seals that protected those within and kept the unwanted out. 

 

Kakashi laid his hand on the front seal in the middle of the gate. Kurama could feel the movement of chakra from Kakashi to the seal and over the grounds. “I’ll key your chakra signature in later.” 

 

Kurama nodded and followed Kakashi inside the compound. Surprisingly, there was only one moderately sized house surrounded by empty training grounds. As they walked into the house, Kurama could smell that Kakashi had been the only one to living there in a very long time. It was empty but clean. No dust was anywhere. Kakashi passed an empty training room, a weapons room, and a well used kitchen before arriving at a hallway lined with closed doors. 

 

“Pick any room you want. Each one has its own bathroom and closet. My bedroom is in the next hallway over.” Kakashi’s voice broke Kurama out of his daze. 

 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san. I promise I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

 

He shrugged. “Maa, it doesn’t really matter. And call me Kakashi. It’s only me here and as long as you don’t bother Pakkun and the others when they show up, it's fine. Stay as long as you need.” 

 

“Then call me Kurama. “ He paused. “Pakkun?” Kurama asked.

 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. “Maa, Pakkun. He’s my summons, ninken…” Kakashi trailed off. 

 

Kurama caught on and nodded. “Yes, summons do have a way of making their way over even if you don’t call them, don’t they? Be glad yours isn’t into pranks and practical jokes.” 

 

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. “What’s your’s?”

 

Kurama laughed. “Kitsune. I stumbled upon their scroll in some Uzushiogakure archives years ago. They are troublesome things. They love causing mischief.” 

 

Kakashi paused. “Foxes? I would be careful where you summoned them. The civilians have an irrational fear of them now.” Kurama nodded in understanding then cleared his throat. “Anyways, I’ll leave you to get settled then we can go out for food. I’m afraid I don’t have much here. Mostly rations and coffee.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Okay, thank you again Kakashi.” He looked up into Kakashi’s eye. 

 

Kakashi smiled. “It’s no burden.” Before disappearing down another hall. 

 

Kurama sighed inaudibly. He walked down the hallway and chose the door in the left corner. He opened the door and glanced around. All the furniture was covered with white cloths. There was a double bed, a small bedside table and a desk under the window. The window faced out to the forests of Konoha. He turned and opened one door to reveal a moderate walk-in closet. The next door revealed a spacious clean bathroom in shades of white compared to the room done in shades of gray. Kurama went around the room and took off the sheets and folded them, putting them in the closet. 

 

Kurama took off his scroll, followed by his cloak and shoes. He unrolled the scroll and unsealed his extra clothes, shoes and his sealing brushes. He left his camping and survival equipment in the scroll, then rolled the scroll back up and put it by the desk.  Once everything was put in its place, Kurama sighed and sat gingerly on the bed before laying flat on his back, letting his legs hang over the edge. 

 

He let his thoughts wander. He hadn’t thought about _them_ in years. He had distracted himself when it became closer and closer to his time. 

 

Kurama remembered waking up in the Warring States Period, devastated that he was so _off._ Of course, when they had been making the beginnings of seal, Shikamaru had brought up the point that there was no way to control where a person would end up without a matching seal in that time… It was a miracle that Kurama had ended up in the right reality really. 

 

Kurama remembered thinking it was a failure; he would be long dead before the time he could actually change anything. To change something too early would be to cause ripples throughout time… if he did that, there was a possibility of him not even being born or his parents or his friends…But then he had found that he didn’t age. For some reason Kurama could not figure out, he did not age. He was stuck at the age that the first Kurama had given up his life to save his. He only figured it was the Kyuubi’s one last gift. 

 

Kurama supposed he was lucky. He finally got to meet his clan, even though it was through a rather unpleasant experience. But he eventually got to learn all of his clan’s secrets from fuinjutsu to kenjutsu. He replaced the broken Toad Summoning with the Kitsune Summoning, met his ancestors, and got to travel the world, something he had always dreamed of doing. Sure, he was involved in the wars somewhat, he wasn’t able to save Uzushiogakure, met friends and watched them  grow old and die but it turned out better than he thought it would. Plus, he was now strong enough to ensure that no one would die. He had changed his fate, done something everyone thought was impossible of the Deadlast of the academy. 

 

He had ended up back home too. That was beyond his wildest dreams. Even when Hashirama and Tobirama offered him the Hokage position, he had turned it down. He knew after so many years of living, his dream was no longer to become Hokage. Instead, he had traveled, knowing if he had stayed through his mom and dad’s life he would have changed something. He would have said something, interfered in some small way.

 

Seeing Asuma’s face, one of the first to die, was a trip. It sent him back to a place where he just wanted to collapse and cry. Instead, he put on a show, the only way he knew how to get through the shock. 

 

Kakashi offering him a place was unusual. It didn’t fit with the man Kurama knew as his sensei. But then again, the entire time, up until his death, Kurama had viewed him as a sensei, not a peer of equal footing.

 

Seeing Jiraiya was the toughest. They had never found his body. He had become just another missing body among thousands. His grave was empty and his death never truly  forgiven. 

 

Kurama sharply stood up and started to pace. He had to be careful. Naruto couldn’t know about him until later. Sasuke had to be stopped from leaving the village. The Third couldn’t die this time. Tsunade had to be brought back to the village but that could come later. Jiraiya was already back. Odd but it worked in Kurama’s favor. 

 

One thing Sasuke had insisted before Kurama had left was that his younger self was to stay loyal to the village and be told about Itachi’s situation before the Chunin  Exams. He had already taken steps towards the Itachi situation. Sakura had wanted her younger self to get over Sasuke faster too. That had cause some looks until she explained how stupid she felt now that she saw all the missed training time. 

 

Kurama smiled then frowned. He still missed them after all these years. He knew he had done the right thing but it didn’t stop the thoughts that he could have done _more._  

 

Kurama sighed. There wasn’t much he could do now then move on and forgive. 

 

Kurama decided he would wait and bide his time while enjoying the new Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

Kakashi glanced at his silent partner. Kurama seemed oblivious or at least Kakashi hoped he was. He had changed clothes from all black to a mixture of black, dark red and charcoal gray. He was wearing a gray coat that hid his seal tattoos from the prying eyes. Underneath he was wearing a dark red sleeveless top and black loose pants. His hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. Tied around his neck was his hitai-ate, showing his allegiance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. 

 

Kakashi hadn’t been able to figure Kurama out. In the week he had been in Konoha, he not once acted like the superior he was. So far his arrival at the village had caused quite the stir. Izumo and Kotetsu hadn’t kept their mouths shut and Kakashi had been battered with questions from a fellow Jonin and Chunin about the newcomer once Asuma had let it slip that he was staying with Kakashi. 

 

He had been able to escape the more persistent (Anko) and the more lazy (Shikaku) ones but others such as the Chunins (Iruka) and TI (Ibiki) wouldn’t take no for an answer. Kakashi had all the while been trying to figure out the best way to introduce one of the founders of Konoha… It hadn’t been going well. Kurama was able to blend in perfectly, making outings easy… although  Kakashi hadn’t quite figured out how yet, seeing as his ruby hair and violet eyes were attractive… Anyways, it had been a long week. 

 

Anko had tried to break into the compound twice before the Hokage had stepped in which caused even more problems than it solved. Ibiki had cornered Kakashi until Shibi had stepped in. Inoichi had tried to trap him in a mind transfer but Asuma had saved him just in time. Hiashi had politely inquired until Choza interrupted and Kakashi had managed to make his escape. That was the last time he had been to the Jonin Mission Center. 

 

…And don’t get him started about the the Chunin Mission Center… 

 

Now Kurama and Kakashi were on there way to the Genin team assignment meeting. After the disaster of the graduation exams and Naruto successfully uncovering a dangerous conspiracy, the village was on high alert. Jiraiya had decided to stay to help deter any attacks. There were rumors going around that the Hokage was currently trying to find Tsunade and bring her back as well. 

 

…But now was  _ not _ the best time to introduce Uzumaki Kurama to the mass majority of Konoha’s Ninja population. Why Kurama was even needed at the meeting was a mystery to Kakashi. 

 

When they arrived, they were late by only 20 minutes. Not a huge gap like Kakashi had originally planned (2 hours… Kurama had forced him to leave once he discovered they were already late) but it was enough to earn him some glare that were swiftly switched to looks of wonder as they found his roommate. Jiraiya laughed as they came in. 

 

Kurama sent a small smile at the Hokage. “I’m sorry we’re late but someone decided to tell me about the meeting 2 minutes ago.” 

 

Hiruzen laughed. “You got him here early actually; he’s usually later than this.”

 

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. “Well you see there was this-” Kurama quickly put a hand over his mouth before he could continue. It caught everyone but the Hokage by surprise. No one else had seen him move. 

 

“As I was saying-” The Hokage brought everyone’s attention back to him and away from the two “-we have to rearrange some of the teams. I suggest we keep the Ino-Shika-Cho trio together. We need a tracking team.” 

 

“Put together Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru. That covers all tracking bases.” Shikaku suggested. 

 

Hiruzen nodded. “That works. Since Naruto pasted, I think we should follow tradition and put the top two students with the dead last.” 

 

There was a beat of silence before the yelling started. 

 

“WE CAN’T!” 

 

“THAT’S THE UCHIHA WE’RE TALKING ABOUT!” 

 

“HE IS A DANGER!” 

 

“SILENCE!” Everyone paused at the Hokage’s command and settled down. “Kurama, what’s your opinion?” All eyes turned towards the newcomer.  

 

Instead of fidgeting or shifting, Kurama ignored the eyes of the other shinobi and crossed his arms. The sleeve of his dark gray rode up to reveal the beginning of a silver tattoo on his forearm. “I think you should put them together. It will challenge them to work together and develop the bonds Konoha is known for.”

 

“But that brat is-”

 

“If you’re worried about the Kyuubi escaping, I can tell you now that is next to impossible. The Fourth’s Seal was designed to slowly drain the Kyuubi of its chakra, leaving it only a powerless soul until the Jinchuuriki dies and the  tailed beast is left to be reborn in a couple hundred years, give or take a hundred. So unless someone screws with it or causes great emotional distress to the Jinchuuriki, the seal will hold and the Kyuubi will be powerless by the time Naruto is around 21.”

 

Stunned silence was meant with that statement. Even Jiraiya, who had studied the seal in detail, couldn’t figure out precisely what it was supposed to accomplish. 

 

“Is that true, Hokage-sama?” Shikaku asked. 

 

The Hokage shrugged. “The seal Minato used was complex and intricate. I don’t know for sure what it is supposed to do but if Kurama-sama says that is what it is supposed to do, than I believe him.”

 

There was a collective gasp. “Sama?” Hiashi asked.  

 

Kurama shot Hiruzen a glare. “That was one way of introducing me.” 

 

Hiruzen laughed. “You’re lucky I haven’t thrown the Hokage hat at you and ran away.” 

 

“Hashirama tired that. Tobirama took it from me then proceeded to hunt him down in the forest. Mito and I were left in charge for 2 days and they came back to a Hokage desk on fire with all the paperwork still on it.” Kurama said deadpanned. 

 

Hiruzen winced. “Tell me you didn’t?” Kurama raised an eyebrow. He sighed. “Everyone, this is Uzumaki Kurama. Co-founder of the Village hidden in the Leafs. Any questions?” 

 

One brave shinobi raised their hand. “How is he still alive?” 

 

Hiruzen turned to him to explain. Kurama sighed. “As many of you know, the Uzumaki Clan has always had the gift of longevity. My father was of outside the clan, a rare pairing for the time, and he also had some…unique blood. What exactly, I don’t know. I was an orphan. My cousin of a sorts was Mito. When she was sent to help Hashirama, I went along because she had the unique ability of always getting in trouble…I should tell you about the time she ended up in the middle of what is now Suna… nevermind. Anyways, long story short, I inadvertently helped pull together two separate clans…Although I was against some of what those two idiots did. But of course only Tobirama listened to me.” 

 

The Konoha Shinobi Force looked between the Hokage and Kurama. And then at Kakashi. He shrugged. “Now you know why I didn’t tell you anything. It wasn’t that I couldn’t, it just sounds crazy.” 

 

Shikaku cleared his throat. “Can we come back to Uzumaki-sama’s origins later? I’m more interested in the seal and how you know so much about it.”

 

“I am a seal master. I asked the Hokage if he would let me look at the forbidden scroll, he gave it to me and I read up on it. It was actually brilliant of him. He took some of my old notes on Mito’s seal and changed the fundamental components to make a whole new seal. It reflects his use of Space and Time in his Flying Thunder God Technique. Although his was a little slow…” Kurama trailed off, his eyes going cloudy for a minute. 

 

Hiruzen sighed. “Are there any more objections?” No one said anything, just cast sideways looks at Kurama who was still ignoring them. “Good, now for the senseis…” 

 

***

 

“So…” 

 

“Yes, Kakashi?” Kurama asked. They were currently hiding from the rest of the shinobi forces. Once word got around (it only took an hour) Kakashi and Kurama were bombarded with questions. Finally, Kakashi was able to lead Kurama to an old unused ANBU training field out by the Forest of Death. Kurama was currently sketching out a new seal while sitting on the ground while Kakashi was reading his orange book in the tree above him.

 

“How would you feel about sparring with me?” 

 

Kurama paused in his sketching to glance up at Kakashi’s face. “Really? What type?” 

 

Kakashi swiftly put his book away and jumped down. “Taijutsu and weapons only. No ninjutsu. Nothing involving large amounts of chakra at least. Don’t want us to be found in the middle of a match.” 

 

Kurama slowly nodded and put away his sealing supplies. He got up and stretched. Kakashi could hear the pops of his spine being pulled and curved. Kurama took off his coat and folded at the base of the tree, laying the seals he was working on top of it. “Okay. How do we decide the winner?” 

 

Kakashi tilted his head. “The first one to fully pin the other wins. Limit is sunset.” 

 

Kurama mentally did that math. It was about 2, that meant they had about 4 hours, give or take an hour to pin the other one. Kurama grinned. “You’re on.” 

 

With that, they both disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

 

***

 

Kakashi had a big mouth. A big mouth that chad led him to his current situation. 

 

Kakashi, for some reason, thought it would be easy. Kurama took great enjoyment in showing that, no, it was not.  The first hour involved some light warm-ups and sparring to warm up their muscles and give them a feel for each other’s style. 

 

The second hour involved a lot of hide and seek. Kurama had taken the time to place traps which Kakashi was unlucky enough to fall into not once but twice within five minutes of each other. After that, the rules had been changed to involve some low level ninjutsu and genjutsu until Kakashi realized genjutsu didn’t work on Kurama. 

 

It wasn’t until the third hour that they really started to go at it. Kakashi had been forced to reveal his Sharingan when Kurama’s movements got too fast. Even with it, Kurama would blur in and out of focus. Kurama relied mostly on speed to dodge Kakashi’s kunai and shuriken. He had only caught a few of them and tossed them back with surprisingly scary accuracy. Kurama had thrown only a few smoke bombs and flash tags. He had managed to get close to pinning Kakashi quite a few times but Kakashi managed a quick body replacement each time. Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion that Kurama was screwing with him though. 

 

In the fourth and final hour, Kakashi had felt the fatigue setting in. Normally, it wouldn’t be a big deal but with the consistent awareness needed, it was mentally taxing. Kurama had managed to completely hide both his chakra signature and physical scent from him. It was like Kakashi was fighting a ghost. 

 

Kakashi had broken away when there were only ten minutes left, leaving a clone behind to distract him. It was a simple clone, not a Kage Bunshin. He knew it most likely gone but it had given him a few minute to plan the next attack. Only he had forgot about the traps Kurama had set up a few hours before. 

 

And that was currently why Kakashi was hanging upside down with a paralysis senbon in his neck. He was facing Kurama who was currently laughing from beneath him. 

 

Kurama smiled the first real smile Kakashi had seen and looked at him. For a second Kakashi forgot to breath. It make him look even younger and carefree. The scars on his face were softened and skipped over in favor of watching those unique violet eyes light up with silent laughter. “So it seems like you missed this one, huh?” 

 

Kakashi just shot him a glare. It wasn’t like he could really do anything else. 

 

Kurama just laughed and disappeared only to reappear on the branch next to Kakashi’s head. He gently removed the senbon and Kakashi immediately cut himself down then tackled Kurama off the branch. 

 

The two of them landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs. Kakashi quickly grabbed both of Kurama’s wrists and pinned them down above his head. He locked his legs around his torso, disregarding Kurama’s legs. Kakashi had the advantage of both strength and size making it easy to physically restrain Kurama. 

 

Kurama swore and pulled at his wrist. Kakashi locked his arms and smiled down at Kurama. “It seems I now have you.” 

 

Kurama glared. “But I still won. I had you first.”

 

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter. The sun’s about to set. How about we call it a tie?” The tree leaves were highlighted in shades of gold and red as the sun got lower and lower. 

 

Kurama shook his head. “No. I won.” He suddenly yanked his wrists down causing Kakashi to lose his balance and fall forward, loosening his grip on them. Kakashi caught himself but not before Kurama had gotten a hold on Kakashi’s right arm with his left hand while Kakashi kept a strong grip on Kurama’s right wrist with his left hand locking them in an embrace. Neither could get out unless the other let go first. Kurama smirked. 

 

“How about now?” Kakashi glared down at him but stopped when he noticed his appearance. At some point during the scuffle, Kurama’s ponytail had came undone. His hair was fanned out around him in a mockery of a blood red halo. His eyes were darker in the setting sunlight, reminding Kakashi of a new moon sky, empty of light. But his face was relaxed and happiness was clearly on display. He leaned down until his lips just brushed Kurama’s ear. 

 

“Okay, but we’re doing this again. I refuse to be beaten by an old man.” Kakashi felt more than heard his laughter. 

 

“Oh, then we have a problem. I refuse to lose to a brat.” Kurama whispered back. 

 

Kakashi pulled back with a laugh. “We’ll see about that.” Kakashi swiftly got up and held out a hand for Kurama to take. He sat up and examined Kakashi for a few seconds before smiling and taking his hand. He pulled himself up then frowned as he caught sight of his loose hair. He sighed and started picking out the leaves and twigs from it.

 

Kakashi laughed and pulled a missed twig from some of the strands. “Why do you keep your hair so long? Doesn’t it get in the way, not to mention isn’t it a weakness?

 

Kurama laughed. “You are right about it getting in the way sometimes. It is sometimes used as a weakness towards me but it can also be used as a distraction. If you know where they're aiming, it’s easier to defeat against them.”

 

Kakashi nodded, seeing the strategy in it. “Why do you keep it long though?”

 

Kurama paused. Kakashi saw him have an internal struggle before glancing away towards the forest. Finally he shrugged. “I guess it is because I was always told how much I looked like my dad, plus it was unruly short; not that there has been a real improvement… Anyways, when my village was destroyed, I decided leaving behind reminders would be easier. If I don’t see him when I looking in the mirror, it's easier to forget him.”

 

Kakashi understood completely. “Did you know him?” Kurama visibly started. Kakashi backtracked. “Maa, nevermind, don’t answer. That was out of line. Sorry.” 

 

Kurama waved away the apology. “It’s perfectly alright. I knew of him, yes. Knew him personally…not really. You could say we met for the first time in a time of war. There was no time for family history or for stories…He died before that could happen.” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “Sorry, I really didn’t mean to pry.” 

 

Kurama smiled. “It’s fine. They’re old wounds anyway.” He paused before fully turning back to Kakashi. “How about some food? I’m starved!” His mask was back up and for a second, Kakashi wanted nothing more than to tear it back down and bring back out the true Kurama. But he knew it wouldn’t do any good right now. 

 

Kakashi, not trusting his mouth, simply nodded. “How do you feel about sushi?” Kakashi shrugged and started back towards the village. He heard Kurama sigh and then he was suddenly next to Kakashi, watching the sky slowly darken. 

 

***

 

They encountered trouble at the sushi shop. Right when Kakashi went to grab Kurama and body flicker out of the restaurant, a voice cut through all of the other noise of the restaurant. 

 

“MY YOUTHFUL ETERNAL RIVAL! KAKASHI!” Gai stood up and made his way towards them. Before Kakashi could flee, he grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the table containing his genin team. The three genin looked at Kakashi with no interest until they settled on Kurama, who was following them with a faint amused expression. 

 

“KAKASHI! YOU AND YOUR YOUTHFUL COMPANION MUST JOIN US FOR THIS GLORIOUS OCCASION OF YOUTHFULNESS!” 

 

Kakashi winced and shot Kurama a look of “help me.” Kurama just smiled and went back to examining the green spandex wearing man.  

 

The only girl at the table stood up. “Gai-sensei! What have I told you about inside voices?!” 

 

The mini clone of Gai jumped up to defend Gai. “GAI-SENSEI! I ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFULNESS!”

 

“LEE!” 

 

“GAI-SENSEI!” 

 

The two spandex wearing males embraced with tears running down their face. The girl paled when the other young man bearing the Hyuga eyes just stared on expressionless. Kurama and Kakashi sweatdropped while the civilians ignored it and went back to their own conversations and dinners without comment. 

 

Once they separated, Gai caught sight of Kurama and went blanked face for a second. “Ah, Kurama-sama. I didn’t realize it was you. Forgive me.” He inclined his head slightly. He had heard all about the new Konoha Shinobi. He was all anyone could talk about. 

 

Kurama chuckled. “It’s fine. And Kurama only please. May we join you? Also, I don’t remember seeing you at the meeting?” 

 

Gai smiled. “Call me Gai then, Kurama. I was on a mission with my team. I heard all about it though. May I introduce you to my genin team. Over there in the corner is Hyuga Neji. Next to him is Tenten, and last but not least is the youthful Rock Lee! They are my genin team under the name Team Gai!” 

 

Kurama smiled. “I’m Kurama. It is nice to meet you all.” 

 

“Yo.” Was all Kakashi said before taking the seat on the end, leaving Kurama to sit between Kakashi and Gai. Rock Lee sat down on the other end, across from Kakashi. Kakashi took out his ever present book and started to read. 

 

Gai turned to Kurama. “Has Konoha changed much since your last visit?” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Yes, it has gotten a lot bigger. Although the layout has pretty much stayed the same.” 

 

“Are you new?” Neji suddenly asked. He had caught on that Kurama was someone important if he caused Gai to lower his voice and address him as “Sama.” 

 

Kakashi glanced at the Hyuga from over his orange book. “Hyuga, show some respect to your elders.”

 

Kurama glared at Kakashi before shooting a small grin at Neji. “It’s fine. And to answer your question, yes and no. I’ve been here many times before but this is the first time I’ve come here to be an actual ninja of Konoha. Before I just passed through, saying hi to old friends.” Kurama placed his elbows on the table and leaned forwards slightly. His jacket sleeves rode up a little to reveal the first marks of silver and black tattoos. “So are you genin entering the Chunin Exams this year?”

 

Lee nodded. “Yes! We are!” 

 

Kurama smiled at his outburst. “Will this be your first time?” 

 

Tenten spoke this time. “Yes, last year we passed on them to get ready for this year’s so we’ll pass for sure.” 

 

Kakashi saw Neji closely examine Kurama, trying to find a reason for him to be called “sama” no doubt. He saw Neji’s eyes pause on the tattoo ink with interest. Neji’s eyes lingered on the numerous scars and his long hair, still down from their spar earlier. Neji looked away quickly when Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. Kakashi turned back to the conversation just as food arrived. 

 

“Kurama, if it isn’t too forward of me, I would like to request your help with train Lee.” Everyone paused in their eating to glance between Gai and Kurama. 

 

Kurama glanced at Kakashi before turning to Gai. “What do you need?”

 

Gai shifted in his seat. “I was wondering if you would put gravity seals on Lee. He has no chakra and his main focus is taijutsu. He is already at the max in weights. Gravity seals is the next step in his training. There is enough time for him to get used to the first level before the Chunin Exams.” Gai had already discussed gravity seals with Lee and his team beforehand. They knew how hard it was to find someone who could do them. And for Kurama to have the ability to do so was quite odd. He looked too young. 

 

Kurama nodded slowly while twirling his chopsticks around. “If you are sure he can handle it, I see no problem with putting them on him. The only trouble we might face is the no chakra. The seals require a chakra base to be functionable.”

 

Gai nodded. “It is not that he lacks it, it is that he lacks the skill to utilize it in the form of ninjutsu and genjutsu. He can use it to unlock the Eight Gates and use jutsu like the Lotus.” 

 

Kurama nodded, clearly thinking it over. “I can work with that. I will teach him how to activate and deactivate the seals if you’ll deal with the reconditioning of his body.” 

 

Gai grinned. “Thank you Kurama for your youthfulness in the training of one young ninja!” Kurama laughed lightly.

 

“Are you a seal master, Kurama-sama?” Neji asked, adding the honorification to see how he would respond. 

 

Kurama snorted, revealing that he knew what Neji was doing. “It is ‘sama’ to you, brat. And yes, I am.” He pulled up his right coat sleeve to reveal his multicolored tattoos. “These are sealing tattoos I’ve done and put on my body.  They are similar to what will be put on Lee but they are not going to be visible except for when they are activated or deactivated.” 

 

Tenten examined the seals, stopping a unique dark purple, almost blue, one. “What is that one?” 

 

Kurama glanced down. “Oh, that one holds my uchigatana. I hate carrying it around all the time. Although it is not on me right now…Or at least I don’t think it is anyways.” 

 

Tenten’s eyes went wide. “You know how to use a uchigatana?!” 

 

Kurama laughed and nodded. “Yes, I learned the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style which can be used with various weapons. But the uchigatana has always been my favorite next to tanto. Although the classic katana has its uses, especially when combined with elemental jutsus.” 

 

Tenten’s eyes sparked. “What about long-range weapons?” 

 

“I’m more of a close combat type but I am quite skilled in long-ranged chains, kusarigama, kunai blades, and senbon.” Kurama stated, clearly amused. Kakashi realized that Kurama was indeed going easy on him during their spar. 

 

Neji was looking at Kurama like he had grown a second head. “What about ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu?” 

 

Kurama tilted his head and ate a piece a sushi while he thought about it. “Well, I’m on or past Kage level in terms of ninjutsu. I can only dispel genjutsu and create it through seals. My speed in terms of taijutsu are past what Gai is probably capable unless he opens all Eight Gates. Although he has me beat in mastery of it. My only advantage is speed and style.” Kurama admitted. 

 

“What style do you use?” Gai asked. Kakashi was now really grateful he had had the foresight to say no ninjutsu. At least now he knew why genjutsu didn’t work on him Kurama.  

 

“I use a bastardized version of the Uzumaki Style, Senju Style, and Kitsune Style. By weaving the three, I cover the weaknesses each one has. It is nearly impossible to copy with the Sharingan. That was part of the reason I mixed them.” Kurama shrugged. “I’ve ran into my favor share of crazy Uchihas. I wanted something they couldn’t copy.” 

 

Gai laughed. Kakashi sighed and went back to reading. He had eaten while the others had been paying attention to Kurama. The three genin stared at Kurama in wonder. 

 

“How did you learn all that? You can’t be older than 20?” Neji asked. 

 

Kurama laughed. “Ask your sensei to explain that one to you later. And thank you. I’ve always gotten that I look to be about 18.” 

 

Kakashi laughed lightly and closed his book. “Come on, Kurama. We should get to back to the compound. The Hokage wants all the Jonin Ninja present for one last meeting before they go to meet their teams. Thanks Gai.” Kakashi nodded towards the genin and got up. Kurama nodded his agreement and also followed suit. 

 

“Come find me when you want the gravity seals put on. It should only take a few hours to set up and complete. The Hokage will probably let us use his sealing room. Jiraiya will probably also be present and mostly likely the Hokage too. To my knowledge, they have never seen a full gravity sealing ritual.”

 

Gai nodded. “It’ll probably be sometime next week. I want to give him the most time to adjust to the extra gravity.” 

 

Kurama nodded then looked at each of the genin with a smile. “It was nice to meet all of you. I will be seeing you again, not doubt.” 

 

With that, Team Gai watched Kakashi and Kurama leave and disappear down the street. The three genin turned towards Gai, questions burning on their tongues. Even the normally stoic Hyuga was looking curious. Gai sighed and put money on the table before leading his genin team out onto the street. He held up a hand to prevent any questions and gestured for them to fall in line and follow him. 

 

Five minutes later they were on top of Hokage Mountain. They stopped in front of the Founders Stone, where it listed the names of the first Konoha Shinobi Forces. At the top was Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara. Below them were Uzumaki Mito and Senju Tobirama. 

 

“This, as you know, is the Founders Stone. On it are the names of those who helped build Konoha.” Gai started. 

 

“What does this have to with Kurama-sama?” Lee asked. Neji examined the stone and Tenten followed his example. 

 

“There is one name that is not on here.” Gai stated. Neji’s eyes widened in realization. Tenten was not far behind.

 

“Kurama-sama?” Neji asked. 

 

Gai nodded. “His name is not on the stone because he technically never formally joined Konoha until now. From what I’ve have been told, he turned down the Hokage seat twice. Once from Hashirama and once from Tobirama. His full name is Uzumaki Kurama. He is some distance cousin or something like that to Uzumaki Mito, the First Hokage’s wife. I don’t know why he is back now or why he left or even how he is so young yet old.” 

 

Neji nodded. “He is strong then?”

 

Gai laughed. “Yes, he is very, very strong. I would recommend that you do not get on his bad side. Also, don’t mention his last name around the younger genin. There is a boy, Uzumaki Naruto, who is a distant cousin, I think. He doesn’t want to explain his relation to the boy as of right now. Naruto is an orphan and the Uzumaki have been known to have legendary tempers…”

 

All three genin nodded in comprehension. Lee’s eyes widened with realization. 

 

“I’m having gravity seals done by a legendary shinobi?!” Lee exclaimed.

 

Gai laughed. “Yes, now I think it’s time you you guys to head home. Training at 5 am tomorrow morning. Have a magnificent youthful night!” The groans of Team Gai echoed throughout Konoha. 

 

***

 

Kurama was happy to be back in the safety of room. Seeing Team Gai… Neji… Bushy Brows… Tenten… Gai… 

 

Too many deaths flashed through Kurama’s mind. He had really thought all those years spent before this time would lessen the impact of seeing them but it was quite the opposite. It made him want to work harder so he would never have to see them die again. 

 

Kurama sighed and stripped off his clothes as he walked towards the bathroom. He turned on the shower then watched as he reflection slowly become foggy. He traced his tattoos in the mirror, remembering when he got the first one.

 

It had been about a year into the war. The Kages were all dead, Shikamaru was the main strategist along with the formerly dead Hokages. Gaara had left Timera in charge while Baa-chan had left him in charge. The other villages looked towards the two leaders. 

 

Shikamaru had been against it, saying that if it didn't work, they would lose their best fighter. Kurama had already had too many close calls and the Kyuubi had already sacrificed itself to keep him alive. Sasuke had given his opinion that if anyone was dumb enough to survive one, it was him. Sakura had hit over the head and told him he better come back alive or else she would kill him. 

 

It was Minato and Hashirama that did the first one. It was the seal for storing sage chakra. Once that had worked, he had added others such as healing, genjutsu dispellers and suicide seals. He had initially been against the suicide seals until Sasuke had pointed out how bad it would be if Madara got his eyes. After that, all the leaders got them put on. 

 

One by one, his seals had killed his friends and family. Ino had been the first one forced to use it followed quickly by Sai. They worked so well, there was nothing left to bury. 

 

Kurama sighed and turned away from the now fogged up mirror.


	4. Chapter 3

The Hokage sighed and looked out the window. It was the day he had always dread but also looked forward too. Naruto had passed. 

 

Hiruzen closed his eyes as images of a smiling Fourth Hokage and his wife assaulted his mind. Minato was so happy the day he became Hokage and the day he found out he would be a father. He couldn’t remember what smile was bigger. 

 

Kushina with her wild temper and hair to match. Naruto was more like his mother then father. He had the same attitude and outlook on life. She would have been so proud of him. 

 

He sighed again and opened his eyes. He glanced at the clock. The meeting was suppose to start in 10 minutes. He was expected to give each Jonin their team and hope 9 genin passed their teacher’s chosen test. Of course he knew who would pass. The council had given specific orders that the Uchiha brat passed with his team, regardless of if they deserved it or not. 

 

The council brought on a whole new headache he didn’t want to think about right now. They were demanding the Uzumaki Kurama be brought forward and questioned by them. Of course, Hiruzen could allow that to happen if he wanted to be down a full civilian council. He snorted at the thought. That was an interesting concept. 

 

He sighed a third time and glanced at the clock. With a fourth and final sigh, the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 

 

***

 

Kakashi cursed. Kurama sent him an amused glance. 

 

“Don’t start with me right now.” Kakashi muttered. 

 

Kurama tilted his head and put away his scroll on gravity seals. He leaned back against the tree and examined Kakashi. He looked, at least to Kakashi, stunning in the morning shadows of the trees. His ruby hair was a shade brighter, making the cooper pop. It was braided today, in a long plait tied together with a length of leather. They were back in the ANBU training field. After the meeting, Kakashi had asked Kurama to teleport them there to escape the inevitable questions directed at Kurama. Kakashi was sitting in the sun on the ground, glaring down at his orange book. 

 

“Something wrong?” Kurama didn’t even try to keep the sarcasm from his voice. 

 

Kakashi cursed again and put away his book. Then he sighed and moved to join Kurama in the shade. “I have to teach a genin team.”

 

Kurama sent him a look. “And?” 

 

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. “I have a avenger, a fangirl and a prankster on my team.” 

 

Kurama humed. “Don’t forget Rookie of the Year, the last Uchiha, the top Kunoichi, and the Deadlast, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko.” 

 

Kakashi groaned and put his head in his hands. “And Minato and Kushina’s son.” 

 

Kurama nodded. “And that.” Kurama stood up and held out a hand. Kakashi looked at the hand then at Kurama with an eyebrow raised. Kurama rolled his eyes. “You need a distraction. A quick spar will provide just that.” Kakashi sighed but let himself be pulled up. Kurama grinned. “How about a warm-up only. You do have to meet your genin team later today.”

 

Kakashi sighed but went to the other side of the field, pushing up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan. He didn’t move until he saw Kurama disappear only to reappear with on his left side. He blocked the punch to his face and jumped over the rounded kick, only to be pushed back with the appearance of a bo staff. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and observed Kurama’s stance.

 

Kurama help himself slightly back from the extension of his arms and bo staff. It could easily be pull off balance by a well placed kick to the side. The bo staff was held straight out, parallel to Kurama’s arms. The whole stance seemed off until Kurama threw his weight forward and disappeared from Kakashi’s vision. 

 

Kakashi saw a flicker from the right and ducked under the swing at his head, kicking out in the general direction of the swinger hoping to trip him up. Instead, Kurama countered by bring the staff back against his body to rebalance and block Kakashi’s thrown kunai. He twirled the staff and added in wind chakra, blowing Kakashi back into the trees. 

 

“When did you pull that out?” Kakashi asked, watching for any movement from Kurama. 

 

Kurama laughed. “It was sealed on my left arm. I haven’t used this is years. Thought this would be good practice.” With that Kurama darted forward, swinging the staff in a swiping motion to the right, causing Kakashi to evade and retreat. The staff was making it hard to get close to him. Kakashi pulled out two kunai and attached smoke bombs to them. He threw both of them then charged when Kurama went to push them back.

 

Smoke bombs exploded before Kurama could push them all the way back, causing him to jump out of the smoke and into Kakashi’s attack. Kurama dodged the first fist and the second but the kick got through his guard and knocked the staff out of his hands. Kurama caught Kakashi’s next swipe and drew his own kunai. 

 

Kakashi’s and Kurama’s kunai met with a clang. Kakashi stood over Kurama while Kurama held the kunais back with a high guard. Kakashi smirked. “No so cocky now, huh, old man?”

 

Kurama laughed, then turned to the left and kicked out with a high, head level kick. Kakashi bent back, his foot barely missing his nose. Kurama reversed his momentum and came back with a low sweeping kick followed closely by four thrown kunai. Kakashi was forced to retreat back and block. “What was that, Kaka-kun?” Kurama taunted. 

 

Kakashi glared and spared a glance at his sleeve. There was a small tear in it. “Do you know how many of these I go through?” 

 

Kurama laughed and threw five more. Kakashi flipped backwards over them, creating even more space between the two of them. “When do you have to meet your team?” Kurama asked while drawing out two kunai, one in each hand. 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Sometime before nightfall. I’m not giving them the final test until tomorrow.” Kakashi disappeared and reappeared to the right of Kurama, bring the kunai down on his shoulder and unprotected side. Kurama countered swiftly and attacked with two quick jabs to Kakashi’s side. Kurama jumped back and dropped the kunai. He appeared at Kakashi's side twisting his left hand, making him release the kunai as he caught Kakashi right hand. In a blur of movement, too fast for Kakashi to track, Kurama ended up above Kakashi while Kakashi ended up on his back.

 

“Next time, don’t call me old man.” Kurama warned. Kakashi groaned and rolled onto his side. 

 

“Do you also have gravity seals?” Kakashi asked.

 

Kurama nodded his head. “Yes. I also have chakra suppressors and chakra converters.”

 

“Suppressors?” That was odd. For a shinobi to repress their chakra was the equivalent of handing an enemy a weapon along with a free attack. 

 

“Yes, without them, you could feel my chakra coming for miles.” Kakashi slowly nodded and stood up. 

 

“How long do you think I should make them wait?” 

 

Kurama seemed to contemplate times. “3 hours?” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “How about lunch then. They should be announcing the teams soon.” 

 

Kurama shrugged. “It’s your genin team.”

 

***

 

Kurama was currently looking for Team Gai. He had left Kakashi an hour ago to go deal with his genin team and was now on his own. He had considered going to the Hokage Tower but decided against it. Mostly likely, Hiruzen would stick him with a D Mission, like taking out the trash or walking dogs as payback for not taking up the Hokage seat. 

 

Gai was the only other person Kurama knew he could go to. Gai wouldn’t ask unnecessary questions and Team Gai had always been one of his favorites growing up. Why not go and spy on their training?

 

Kurama found them training on the lake. Gai was having Lee do laps while staying above water while Neji and Tenten were sparing in the middle of the lake. Tenten was trying to break through Neji’s defense while Neji was focused on keeping her out. Kurama paused on the edge of the lake to watch them work. 

 

At one point, Lee jumped in to try and distract Neji, causing both him and Neji to lose concentration and fall into the water. Tenten started to laugh, causing her to join them in the water. Gai looked at his team and started spouting something about “young youthfulness” and “youthful teamwork.” Kurama grinned and decided to join them on the lake. 

 

“It looks like you three are having fun.” Tenten and Lee yelped as they fell back in while Neji jumped but adjusted his balance at the last second. Gai laughed. 

 

“Ah! The youthful Kurama! What do we owe this pleasure to?” Gai asked. 

 

Kurama shrugged. “I had nowhere else to go. Kakashi is meeting with his new team.” 

 

“Ah! Yes! He got stuck with the Rookie, Top Kunoichi, and Deadlast?” Gai asked. 

 

Kurama nodded. “Who are they, Kurama-sama?” Tenten asked.

 

“The Rookie is Uchiha Sasuke, the Top Kunoichi is Haruno Sakura, and the Deadlast is Uzumaki Naruto.” Kurama informed them. 

 

Neji regarded Kurama for a second before speaking. “Kurama-sama, will you teach us each something?” Gai looked at Neji in surprise. Usually Neji never asked for help and scoffed at it when given. 

 

Kurama too looked surprised before tilting his head. “It would depend on what you wanted to learn. I don’t like children.” 

 

Tenten turned red. “We are not children! We are Ninjas of Konoha!” 

 

Kurama turned to her unamused. “To me, you are all children. But my point still stands. What would you like to learn? Lee is already gaining speed. What you would you two like to learn?” Then Kurama glanced at Gai. “That is, if your sensei doesn’t mind.”

 

Gai laughed. “I am not youthful enough to think I have all the skills to help them reach their full potential. You may help any time you would like, Kurama.” 

 

Kurama nodded and turned back to the genin with an eyebrow raised. “Well?” 

 

Tenten jumped up. “I would like to learn kenjutsu. My one weakness is in close combat situations.” 

 

Kurama smiled slightly. “You have more than one weakness but it is a start. Neji?” 

 

“I would also like to learn how to use a long-range weapons.” Kurama nodded. 

 

“I’ll think about what exactly to teach you. Neji, you will probably have to adapt whatever weapon I give to fit your clan style but it should be doable. Tenten, since you showed an interest in my uchigatana, I’ll start you off with the katana. Or maybe tanto blades…we’d have to work on your speed…” Kurama trailed off. “Oh! Senbon! Neji! You could use those to paralyze opponents! Tenten, I’ll teach you how to properly utilize tanto blades.” Kurama decided quickly.

 

The two genin practically vibrated. “When can we start?” Tenten asked. 

 

Kurama laughed. “Well, I have to do Lee’s seals first. After that, it’ll take a day or so for my chakra to come back full strength so we could start with first learning how to add chakra to a blade, if you want. So… how about in two, three days? Lee should have his seals by then. I think at least.” Kurama glanced at Gai. 

 

Gai nodded. “I already talked to the Hokage. He said we would be able to use his sealing room as long as Jiraiya and him both got to observe it.” 

 

Kurama nodded and turned to the genin with a challenging smirk on his face. “So, I have been sparring with Kakashi. I was wondering if you three genin will provide any sort of challenge.” Kurama pulled out three bells, much like the ones Kakashi uses on his bell test. “Because I assume Gai told you my history, I thought it would be a real team building exercise to see if you can each take a bell.” 

 

Gai laughed. “Ah!! You are a youthful one indeed! This will help build bonds of youth between my youthful team!” 

 

“Gai-sensei speaks the youthful truth! We will be victorious!” Lee shouted. Kurama, Tenten, and Neji sweatdropped and turned to each other as they started to hug.

 

“I am truly sorry.” Kurama said. 

 

“So are we.” Neji and Tenten said together. 

 

Kurama cleared his throat. “As I was saying, this will improve your teamwork and how you fight an opponent of unknown skill.” 

 

The three genin nodded. “What is their time limit?” Gai asked. He had no problem with Kurama’s interference with their training. Kurama had the most battle experience out of anybody in the village. He could teach his students a few things. 

 

Kurama smirked. “Because it would be unfair to limit it, there is none. This exercise with continue until they get the bells. Although, I would ask for breaks during important meetings and sleeping time, any other time is fair game.”

 

Neji eyed the three bells. “When does it start?” 

 

“Now.” Kurama was gone before the word was even completed. Gai laughed. 

 

“You three are done for the day. You are welcomed to try and find him but I don’t think you’ll catch him. Kurama is long gone.” Team Gai nodded and set off towards the village. Once they were out of sight and hearing distance, Gai called out. “I know you’re still here.”

 

Kurama laughed and appeared next to Gai on the edge of the lake. “I figured you knew I didn’t leave. How do you think they’ll do?” 

 

Gai eyed him for a second. “Pretty well but it all depends on when you’ll allow them to get the bells.”

 

Kurama laughed again and started braiding the bells into his hair. Each bell had a long piece of leather attached to them for the purpose. Once each one was secured, Kurama spoke. “I’ll let them get the bells within a month. That should be enough time to annoy them and make them work through any last differences. You have done a wonderful job.”

 

Gai smiled, but did not let the praise get to him. “I did my best. It has been a challenge but they have done well.” 

 

Kurama nodded but hesitated. “Are you sure you don’t mind me helping?” 

 

Gai laughed. “No, Kurama-sama. It is an honor that you took an interest in my students. I am glad they are benefiting from all your knowledge and experience.”

 

Kurama shook his head. “It’s Kurama. For the last time, I am no one special.” 

 

Gai examined Kurama carefully. Gai looked past all the scars and tattoos to see the real person standing next to him. Gai examined his expression and body language. There was a deep sadness to Kurama but also a great light. He carried himself like a bright optimist but had realistic views on the world. He could go from depressed to carefree within seconds. Kurama was like a light you couldn't smother; he was also the darkest shadow.  He had no innocence but wasn’t cynical; he was a man who had loved and lost only to love and lose again. His hands were obviously blood stained. He kept them clean though through his persona and attitude. Nothing could stop him once he got on a certain track.

 

Gai smiled. “Sure, you’re not.”

 

Kurama looked at him oddly before shrugging and sighing. “I’ll never understand Konoha Shinobi. You’re all so strange.” 

 

Gai smirked. “Aren’t you one of us now?” 

 

Kurama threw him a glare but didn’t acknowledge his comment. “So now what?” 

 

Gai grinned. “We could spar.” 

 

Kurama grinned back. “You’re on.”

 

***

 

Kakashi found Kurama hours later, watching the night sky. Kakashi stared down at him. 

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Kakashi asked. 

 

Kurama didn’t say anything. He just pointed up at the night sky. Kakashi glanced up. The stars were bright tonight. There was no moon so any light came from the billions, upon billions of stars. Kakashi sighed but laid down next to Kurama. 

 

Kurama spoke after a few minutes of silence. “Aren’t they pretty?”

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Maa, I guessed. There sure are a lot of them.” 

 

Kurama hummed. “One for each person.” 

 

Kakashi glanced at him. “Person?” 

 

Kurama eyes moved to Kakashi’s face. They were black, it seemed. “Yes, everyone who has ever died. That’s where they go.” 

 

Kakashi tore his eye away. “Is that so?” He said lightly. 

 

Kurama snorted and went back to tracing shapes in the stars. “Yes, that’s what I think they are. That way, they never truly leave you behind. They are just watching and waiting for you to join them when you’re ready.”

 

“And how do you know when you’re ready? Not many people get to choose their deaths, especially in our line of work.” Kakashi retorted. His father’s face flashed before his eyes before he shoved away the image. That wasn’t a death. That was a surrender. 

 

Kurama laughed lightly. “You don’t get to choose. I just said when you’re ready. You might never be ready or you could be ready tomorrow. It depends on the person.”

 

Kakashi scoffed. “Death is hollow and dark. There is nothing after it.” 

 

Kurama hummed. “That might be true but one can always hope for something better.”

 

Kakashi sighed and decided to change the subject. “Why are you out here?”

 

Kurama laughed. “I was sparing with Gai. He did not go easy on me. Although he did lose, it was closer than what I originally thought it was going to be.”

 

Kakashi laughed. “So you were so thoroughly worked, you decided to stay out here?”

 

Kurama shot a glare at him. “I was enjoying the stars until you came along.” Kurama grumbled. “How was your genin team meeting?” 

 

Kakashi groaned and rolled onto his stomach, burying his head in the grass. “It was terrible. They are exactly what I thought they would be and more. I didn’t realize I had two crushes to work with and a rivalry.” 

 

Kurama snorted. “The crushes will go away in time. The rivalry will push them to become better.” 

 

Kakashi looked at him from under his arms. “It sounds like you have some experience with that type of thing.”

 

Kurama laughed a true laugh. He smiled brightly. “You could say that. When I was just starting out, my team was a lot like yours. In the end, we came together.” A dark expression crossed his face. 

 

Kakashi hesitate before asking his burning question. “What happened to them?”

 

Kurama was silent for a long while. Kakashi waited patiently. He knew what it was like to lose your teammates. “They died on our last mission together. They forced me to leave them behind in order to save my life. It was the only way…Those two were stubborn.” Kurama smiled at the distant memories. “Even though we had our differences, we were a family of sorts. Towards the end, we were the only ones left. It was hard but there were good moments too. Leaving them behind…” 

 

Kakashi didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say. Kakashi had been in a lot of situations but the type Kurama was talking about… He had never been in that situation. “I…” 

 

Kurama shook his head. “It's fine. I shouldn't have said so much.” Kurama sat up but Kakashi grabbed his arm, stopping him for getting up all the way. 

 

“Maa, it's fine. While I don't understand, I have an idea of what you mean. I lost my genin team in the third shinobi war. I abandoned one on a mission and the other…” Kakashi cleared his throat before he continued. “The other I was forced to kill on her last request.”

 

Kakashi refused to meet Kurama’s eyes as he spoke the last sentence. He was afraid he would find disgust, fear or, even worse, pity. When he finally gathered the courage to look up, Kakashi found only understanding. 

 

“During the first war I was in, I was forced to create suicide seals.” Kurama’s voice wavered but not his gaze. Kakashi was trapped and couldn’t find the strength to care. “I had to put them on all of our leaders and forces. The enemy couldn’t use their bodies against us. It was too great a risk to allow the bodies to pile up. So, every person I knew and cared for had my seal tattooed on their skin. No one survived. There were no bodies left to bury. Only reports from the field, telling us who was alive and who was dead. In the end, my own teammates used them to allow me to escape.” Kurama looked away and back towards the sky. “I’m responsible for the deaths of all my fellow comrades. After that, I refused to put seals on anyone but myself. Until I came here. The first one I put on someone since that first war was Mito to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko in her.” He paused and examined the night sky, trying to find something Kakashi couldn’t see. “That’s why I hope the stars are them. That way, their light never goes out.” 

 

Kakashi abruptly tackled Kurama to the ground. He loomed over the smaller man. Kurama eyes were wide in surprise.  The surprise did nothing to hide the sorrow though. Kakashi leaned down until he was staring directly into Kurama’s eyes. “I don’t know how you survived so long, but I am grateful for it. You are still needed and I can promise you, your friends do not hold you responsible for their deaths. It was war. They decided to use the seals, not you. Don’t blame yourself.” 

 

Kurama smiled slightly, not that Kakashi saw his lips move. He watched his eyes lighten. “Then don’t blame yourself either.”

 

Kakashi didn’t pause to think about the consequences of what he was about to do. He simply reacted. 

 

He pressed his clothed lips to Kurama’s. He both heard and felt Kurama gasp in surprise before Kurama responded softly. Kakashi pressed his lips harder against Kurama’s, pressing his weight down to keep Kurama pinned. Kurama closed his eyes and melted into Kakashi. Kakashi followed suit but was careful not to crush Kurama. 

 

Once breathing became and issue, Kakashi pulled back to catch his breath. He debated if he should open his eye or just run away (not that he could out run Kurama.) He ended up opening his eye. 

 

Kurama’s eyes were still closed as he too tired to catch his breath. A few strands of red hair hung around his face, pulled loose from his braid. His face was smoothed out and almost blank except for a small upturn of his lips. Kurama blinked opened his eyes and Kakashi was once again caught off guard by the violet eyes. They were illuminated by both confusion and want. 

 

“Why?” Kurama’s voice was low, barely above a whisper. Kakashi resisted the urge to shiver. 

 

“Because.” Kakashi responded. Kurama gave a soft laugh before closing his eyes. 

 

“I’m robbing the cradle.”

 

Kakashi joined him in laughing. “I’m robbing the grave.” 

 

“I’m mentally and emotionally unstable.” Kurama shot back. 

 

“I’m also mentally and emotionally handicapped. I had a pretty sucky childhood.”

 

“I’ve killed thousands of people, both innocent and guilty.” 

 

“I killed my first person at age 8.”

 

Kurama opened his eyes and regarded Kakashi carefully.  “This will probably end up blowing up in our faces.” 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “I’ve been known to get into my fair share of impossible situations.” 

 

Kurama laughed again as Kakashi rolled off of Kurama and onto his side. Kurama stared at the night sky for a long time before he rolled to face Kakashi. “I was told a long time ago to keep moving forward.” Kakashi didn’t say anything. Kurama continued. “I think it’s time to follow his advice.” Kakashi didn’t ask who “he” was. He didn’t need to know. 

 

“So…” 

 

Kurama laughed and rolled on top of Kakashi. “Hiruzen is going to kill us. I don’t think this is how he envisioned our relationship when he sent you to get me.” 

 

Kakashi let Kurama pin him. He shrugged casually. “Maa, he can’t stop us. Plus, you can pull rank.” Kakashi barely avoided the jab at his face. 

 

“Will you stop with the age thing already?!” Kurama shouted before he yelped and Kakashi took him by surprise and picked him up bridal style. “What are you doing now?!” 

 

“Shush, it's like one in the morning. We’re going home and getting some sleep. I have a genin team to screw with tomorrow and you have a genin team to avoid. And yes, Gai boasted about his genin team being tested by the Great Uzumaki Kurama-sama. By the way, where did you get the idea to use bells?” 

 

Kurama frowned but answered Kakashi’s question. “Well, Hashirama, Tobirama, and I used them as a tag system for training. Only the way we did it was whoever got the other two’s bell within a day won. We each got one. The scary part is Mito always won and she wasn’t even supposed to be playing.”

 

Kakashi laughed and body flicked to his compound. The training field where he had found Kurama was just behind his compound. He walked in and set Kurama down in the threshold. Kurama huffed and Kakashi spotted a light blush on Kurama’s cheeks. 

 

“So… bed sharing?” Kakashi yelped when he got hit with an elbow to the sternum. 

 

Kurama caught him before he hit the floor and laughed. Once Kakashi was stable, Kurama let him go and backed away. “Nope, it was a nice try though. Good night, Kaka-kun!” Kurama darted away before Kakashi could retaliate.

 

Kakashi sighed and slowly made his way to the safety of his own room. 

 

***

 

Kurama collapsed on his bed with a groan. He could feel the rising panic in his throat. He didn’t know why he did what he did with his old sensei… only this Kakashi didn’t know him. He only knew Kurama… which was him… 

 

Kurama resisted the urge to scream. He buried his head in his pillow as a memory flashed through his head. 

 

***

 

_ “Dobe?”  _

 

_ Naruto glanced back at Sasuke then down at a sleeping Sakura. Sasuke was suppose to be asleep along with Sakura. He had tonight’s shift.  _

 

_ “Yes?” He whispered quietly . They were back at the ruins of Suna. They were trying to get back to Konoha but Madara wasn't making it easy. He had patrols running hourly trying to find them. They were running out of time. The red moon was set to happen in three months. _

 

_ “What do you think we could have been?” Naruto stared at Sasuke in confusion, urging him to continue. Sasuke sighed. “I mean, if the war never happened, if I never left, if everyone was still alive.”  _

 

_ Naruto tilted his head and closed his violet eyes, listening to the night sounds as he contemplated Sasuke’s question. “I-I think we would have been great. We still would have become the new Senin, through different ways of course. You would have saved Itachi and restored your clan. Sakura would have taken over the hospital and become a world renowned healer. I… I would have… I would have become Hokage somehow, someway.” _

 

_ Sasuke shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I meant what would we have become? As people, not ninjas.” _

 

_ Naruto started and opened his eyes. “I-I don’t know. We probably would have…” Naruto trailed off and looked away from Sasuke. He knew what he wanted to say, what Sasuke was really asking but he couldn’t answer his question truthfully. To admit it now would make his upcoming job impossible. He looked back at Sasuke’s eyes and saw that his reflected what his own did. A moment of heavy silence fell upon them, only broken by Sakura’s breathing.  _

 

_ “Naruto… Promise me something.” Sasuke’s voice broke but they both ignored it. “Promise me that no matter where you end up, who you meet, what you do, you’ll find happiness again.” Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sasuke cut him off with a shake of his head. “No, promise me! You have to move forward. You deserve happiness after all you’ve been through. If you won’t do it for me, think about everyone else. You have to live for everyone, not just yourself. Please?!” Sasuke started to cough and fall forward.  _

 

_ In a flash Naruto was by his side, holding him up. Just like old times. “Okay, I promise.” Naruto could feel his heartbreak. Sasuke stopped coughing and ignored the blood on his lips as he smiled. Sakura sat up and silently looked at the two of them. They knew she had been awake when Sasuke first spoke.  _

 

_ The three glanced at each other. No words were spoke for the rest of the night.  _

 

***

 

Kurama felt the tears fall down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He never went back on his word but he had never moved forward either. He kept himself trapped in a limbo between the two. 

 

He rolled on to his back and thought about all they had been through in the end. 

 

No one had spoken of the conversation in their last three months together but there had been a peace within them, an acceptance of the enviable. Sakura and Sasuke covered him every attack, not letting him get hurt once. They no longer cared about scarring or wounds. They were solely focused on making sure Kurama lived. 

 

Madara had been relentless. He had known of their plan or at least guessed it. He had sent hundreds after them, each one of them a dead manipulated body of civilians and fallen shinobi. At least they never came across any old bodies of close comrades. They had already put all their friends to rest years earlier.

 

The night of the blood moon, he wanted so badly to go back on his words. He wanted to stay and fight with them until the end. But they had pushed him one last time. He had stood under the moon and memorized their faces one last time before he smiled and left them to die. They had all felt the incoming forces, most likely all the remaining ones. He knew that when he left, they had laughed and faced their death with a smile. 

 

He had left them with the promise he would live on. And he did, somewhat. 

 

But he never let himself have happiness. Maybe now, back in his original time with the people he came to regard as family, he could. 

 

That was why he had said yes to training Team Gai. That was why he came back when he swore to himself he wouldn’t until later. He had already changed some of history, made some of it better, some of it poorer. He had no desire to mess with the bonds Naruto would later forage through his trials but maybe he could make them better. If he could give everyone the chance to live, they would grow into the people they were meant to be. He had planned on only helping them along a little. 

 

After that, he had planned disappear. He would fade out and leave again, letting them live without his interference. It seemed like the perfect plan. Theses people around him weren’t the ones he grew up with or remembered. 

 

But now… 

 

Could he live alongside them instead?


	5. Chapter 4

Kakashi sighed. The bell test had gone exactly how he thought it would. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had fit their roles perfectly. The only surprise he got was towards the end of the test when Sasuke had been the first one to offer Naruto food. The  Sakura followed as expected but maybe they did deserve to pass in the end, even if it wasn’t the conventional way. 

 

His thoughts turned from his new genin Team Seven to a certain redheaded enigma. 

 

Kakashi was shocked by the reaction Kurama had to Kakashi kissing him. Instead of running away or killing him, Kurama had told him maybe now he could move forwards. Kakashi was both blown away and scared. 

 

He had no idea how to deal with feelings. That was part of the reason Kakashi had just kissed him without thinking. Kakashi traced the names on the memorial stone. He went down the list in the order they had died, pausing on Minato’s name. He was the one he wished was here the most. Kushina was a close second but Minato would always be his father figure, his senesi, his family. 

 

That was part of the reason he had ignored Naruto. He looked so much like him but had Kushina’s attitude. Sasuke was a lot like him while Sakura reminded him of Rin. Obito was like Naruto, yet another reason he didn’t know what he would do with his genin team or his feelings for Kurama. Everything was so scrambled. 

 

Kurama was beautiful beyond words but broken by so many years of life. Kakashi had no idea how he had lived with the guilt of being the cause of all his friends deaths. Listening to him explain the seals had sent a flash of horror through him. Kakashi had never read anything about seals like that but he figured it was part of  Uzushiogakure ’s history. But he had told him the truth about what he thought Kurama’s friends would say. 

 

Kurama was otherworldly. It was like he came from a different world, a different reality filled with only death and destruction. He reminded Kakashi of the ocean, with his waves of changing emotions and expression; with his ability to shape Kakashi’s point of view on his team and see what he was talking about. He was extraordinary without being shallow and untouchable. Kurama knew his limits and how to work around them and with them. There was something real and down to Earth about him that drew Kakashi to him. 

 

Kurama was a kindred soul. 

 

Kakashi sighed and buried his head in his hands. 

 

“You were supposed to report on the status of Team Seven almost four hours ago.” The Hokage said from behind Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi didn’t move. He stayed standing in front of the memorial stone. He heard the Hokage sigh.

 

“I have a feeling that this isn’t about your genin team, is it?” Kakashi felt the ANBU being dismissed. “Is it Kurama?” 

 

Kakashi slowly nodded. 

 

The Hokage put a hand on his shoulder. “So, you realize it too?” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “I… I don’t know what to do.” 

 

The Hokage laughed. “There’s nothing you can do. Uzumaki Kurama has seen and been through too much for us to ever understand. But we need him.” 

 

“You mean we need to use him as a tool to be used and discarded.” Kakashi bit out. 

 

The Hokage winced. “That is the council's view on it.” 

 

Kakashi lowered his hand and turned to face the Hokage. “What’s yours, Hokage-sama?” 

 

The Hokage glanced down at the stone. After a moment he spoke. “In Hashirama’s and Mito’s journals, they spoke of a red-headed warrior. He was ruthless but fair and kind. He helped stop the Kyuubi, helped unit the Senju and Uchiha. He spoke of advising them to reach peaceful terms. Tobirama wrote about a broken man. They all saw him for what he was, not what he wanted them to see. All three regarded him as an elder, someone to listen to in times of trouble.” The Hokage paused and examined Kakashi’s face. “He spoke like he knew what would happen but like he couldn’t change it. Like he was bound by some duty to watch but never interfere.”

 

Kakashi winced. “I’ve picked up on that.”

 

The Hokage laughed. “I sent you to retrieve him because I knew you two could relate to each other. Although, kissing him was not what I had in mind when I first did it.”

 

Kakashi blushed. “W-well, you see-”

 

The hokage raised a hand. “I don’t want to know. I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation. You are not dealing with a weak person. You are dealing with someone who will die before he lets anyone he cares for die again.” 

 

The Hokage started walking away. “I would listen to whatever advice he gives you.” 

 

Kakashi sighed and turned back to look at the stone. He thought about Kurama’s words from last night. _ “Then don’t blame yourself either.”  _

 

The question was: could Kakashi move on? Could he forgive himself for Rin and Obito’s deaths? 

 

***

 

“Yo.” Kurama jumped and almost fell off the tree branch. He had been so focused on reading his scroll, he didn’t notice Kakashi’s chakra. 

 

Kurama glared at him. “Don’t do that to me. I’m jumpy enough already.” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “That’s your own fault, you know. You volunteered to help them.” 

 

Kurama sighed and put away the scroll. “How did the test go?”

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Maa, they passed.” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Did they impress you at all?” 

 

Kakashi shrugged again. “Maa, not really. They were what I expected.”

 

Kurama laughed. “Sure, they were.” 

 

Kakashi just shrugged again and pulled Kurama with him as they headed towards the village. “We're having dinner with the Jonin and probably some Chunin.”

 

Kurama raised and eyebrow. “And how did you get roped into that?” 

 

Kakashi quickly hid a wince. “I'm tired of running away… They are relentless…” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Okay. It's fine with me. Where are we going though?” 

 

“A Shinobi Bar that only admits Jonin and the occasional Chunin.” Kakashi shrugged. “We have to have somewhere to go to get away from the annoying genin.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Well, then lead the way.” 

 

Five minutes later, Kurama was vaguely impressed. The bar entrance was behind the weapons shop, in a back alley with a hidden entrance. It was no wonder he never found it when he was younger. He scanned the room, ignoring the eyes he felt on him. “Impressive.” And he was. The bar was simple. But clean. The chairs looked comfortable and the tables looked sturdy enough to handle any uncontrolled Shinobi strength if tempers ever got heated. 

 

Kakashi shrugged and lead the way to a corner table. There was already a few people at it, seeing as it was a large table. Kakashi sat down next to a grinning Gai and a serious looking Hyuuga. Asuma offered him a small nod which he returned. The older Ino-Shika-Cho Trio were sitting in a line with their backs to the wall, talking quietly about something. The TI interrogators were sitting together, not talking except Anko was grinning wildly. The only Chunins currently present were the guards from the gate and Naruto’s old teacher. The other various clan heads were scattered round the table also. All conversations stopped in the bar and at the table. They all scanned Kurama from head to toe, stopping on his various scars and visible tattoos. He was only wearing three quarter sleeves, revealing the tattoos around his wrist and part way up his forearm. 

 

After a moment of stillness, Kurama smiled. “It's a pleasure to see you all.” 

 

Gai was the first to speak up. “Kurama!! What a glorious day it has been! My genins have found their renewed youthfulness!” 

 

Kurama winced then laughed. Gai was loud and his hearing was sensitive. “Yes, I will agree with you there. I don't think I have ever had to evade mere genin that much since I was one myself.” 

 

Anko spoke next. “So ya did volunteer to help train some poor fresh meat?” 

 

Kurama eyed Anko and the slightly insane glint in her eyes. “And you are?” He asked, completely ignoring her question. 

 

“Anko!” She smiled and crackled slightly. Ibiki sighed. “Knock it off. He is an elder.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Please, I'm just Kurama. No titles of any type please. Can I sit?” 

 

Ibiki shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Everyone shifted slightly at his tone but Kurama ignored it and sat down next to Kakashi. On the other side of Kurama was Iruka. He shifted nervously when Kurama flashed him a sharp smile. 

 

Kurama examined the others at the table as the conversations around the bar started again. “So, ask away already. I know you're all dying to know, if you all ambushing Kakashi is any indication.” 

 

Shikaku regarded him carefully before shrugging. “I don't really care. If the Hokage trust you, I will too.” 

 

Kurama laughed and sat back comfortably in his chair. “It depends on which Hokage you want to talk about. Tobirama was always distant with me. I don't really know Hiruzen, I only saw he may be once or twice when he was a child. I never met the Fourth Hokage.” 

 

Hishia spoke up. “So you really did know them?” 

 

Kurama sighed. “Yes. And before you ask, yes. I hated Madara. He was always a little bitch. No surprise he attacked the village. Only thing that did surprise me was the fact he had the Kyuubi with him.”

 

Everyone froze momentarily at the mention of the Kyuubi. “You have fought it before?” Iruka asked. 

 

Kurama turned to Iruka. “Yes, a few times actually. I've met all the tailed beast. And actually, out of all of them, the Single Tailed Beast is the one I would never want to have mad at me. Give me the Kyuubi over him any day.” 

 

Anko dropped her dango stick. “Y-You've survived attacks from all of them?” 

 

Kurama laughed at the expression on her face. “Yes, I have.” Kurama glanced around the table. “Any other questions?” 

 

Kakashi sighed and threw a kunai at Kurama. Kurama caught it and frowned at him. “Stop talking.”

 

Kurama continued to frown and pocketed the kunai. “You're the one that dragged me here. You’re in charge of dealing with consequences.” 

 

Gai laughed. He deliberately shouted for more youthful beer and slowly everyone went back to what they were doing, only occasionally throwing him a glance. Iruka hesitated before smiling and moving on to join another conversations. Kurama watched it all with a hidden smile. He glanced at Kakashi and Gai and found them watching him. He frowned at them. 

 

“What now?” They laughed and ignored his question, instead they ordered food from the bar maiden. She smiled and turned to him. Kurama shook his head slightly and she left. 

 

Kakashi turned back to Kurama. “So what do you think?” 

 

Kurama shrugged. “They seem like good people.” 

 

Shikaku interrupted whatever Kakashi was going to say. “Hey, Kurama, what do the seals on your arm mean?”

 

Kurama looked at him then down at his arms. He shrugged. “They all mean different things. There are healing ones, chakra convertors, storage seals, chakra storers…” Kurama saw Kakashi grimace out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it. 

 

Shikaku nodded slowly, his genius brain probably trying to place his seals with his agelessness. Kurama internally snorted. As if there was a seal powerful enough to stop the aging process… actually… nevermind. “So can anyone get them?”   
  


Kurama shook his head. “Certain ones, yes. Like the gravity seal, with training of course, can be used by anyone. Others, like the chakra convertors would turn a regular shinobi into a veggie.” 

 

Shikaku tilted his head. “Why?”

 

Kurama mirrored him. “Seals all depend on the amount of chakra they can control and maintain. That’s what makes explosive tags different depending on the combinations of characters used. Strong ones take more chakra to break, hence the bigger explosions. Therefore, weaker ones take less, resulting in a smaller explosion. Ones like the chakra convertors and chakra holders take both strong combinations and a strong chakra system to function. A simple Chunin, Jonin and most ANBU probably wouldn’t have the chakra reserves to sustain the needed chakra levels to prevent the seals from malfunctioning. All the seals, except the storages ones, are all attached to my chakra coils. If I left too much seep into the seals, they can malfunction resulting in anything from an explosion to serve burns. Although most you can see are not activated right now. They are only an empty channel waiting from chakra to be added.” 

 

“Have any ever malfunctioned on you?” Hiashi asked. 

 

Kurama laughed and nodded. “Many times. The first one I got worked great. It was when I got a little order and starting combining my own seals without knowing their effects on chakra systems that I got into a little trouble. Sometime after my first war in fact…” Kurama trailed off, clearing thinking about it. 

 

“What was the first one you got?” Ibiki asked. 

 

Kurama was pulled back to the present. “Hmm… sage chakra storage. It was quite useful, seeing as I have no patience for mediation and I no longer have to carry around clone summons to dispel them when I need them.” 

 

Shikaku hummed and nodded. “Makes perfect sense. Who came up with the idea?” 

 

Kurama laughed. “I did. My friends at the time wanted to kill me for suggesting it. The only reason I was even allowed to was someone close told everyone that if anyone was stupid enough to survive one it was me. Of course, I wasn’t a true seal master at the time. I was a novice. Two seal masters did the first one. I started adding more after that myself, much to the chagrin of everyone else.” Kurama hoped Kakashi wouldn’t say anything and thankfully, he did not. 

 

“Who were the seal masters you studied under?” Anko, asked. She then paled and backtracked. “N-Nevermind. Dumb question. Your from-” Ibiki covered her mouth before she could say anything else offensive. 

 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. “It does not matter. You wouldn’t know them. They died a long time ago.”

 

Everyone was silent. The waitress chose that time to come around with the food and everyone started eating. Kakashi pushed his plate of sushi towards Kurama, gesturing. 

 

“Eat.” Kurama rolled his eyes but took a piece of tuna. Gai laughed. Everyone else looked at Kakashi like he had grown a second head. 

 

Kakashi turned towards their audience. He gave them his classic eye smile. “What?” 

 

Kurama sighed. 

 

***

 

Kurama was glad to be back at the compound. Kakashi was next to him, walking towards the kitchen. “Tea?” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Yes, please.” He sat down on a bar stool and sighed. 

 

Kakashi glanced at him as he put the water on. “Are you okay?” 

 

Kurama waved his hand. “Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. They sure were nosey.” After Kakashi’s abnormal regard for Kurama eating, the topics had moved on from Kurama to genin teams to Kurama to stupid council members to Kurama to history to Kurama and so forth. Ibiki was annoyingly smooth at trying to uncover the reason for his sudden appearance. Anko had tried (and failed) to subdue it out of him. Everyone else had simple curiosity about the old-new-comer. 

 

Kakashi laughed. “That they are. You only had to deal with them for a few hours. Try dealing with them on a daily basis.” 

 

Kurama shuddered at the thought until a thought struck him. “But now I do…” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “Maa, not really. The Hokage hasn’t given you any assignments yet. You’re here mostly for protection against Akatsuki attacks. I don’t think you’ll be sent on standard missions unless you volunteer for them.” 

 

Kurama frowned but nodded. It had already occurred to him that would happen.

 

Kakashi set a cup of tea in front of him before sitting down next to Kurama with his own cup. They sat in silence until Kakashi shifted. Kurama glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow. Kakashi sighed and raised a hand behind his head. He gave Kurama an eye smile. 

 

Before Kurama could react, Kakashi had moved and pressed a clothed kissed to Kurama’s lips. Kurama sighed and relaxed instantly. It was a short but sweet kiss. When Kakashi drew away, Kurama smiled. “What was that for?” 

 

“It was for handling all those questions so well. I know a few of them hit close to home.” 

 

Kurama smiled. “Why, thank you.” 

 

Kakashi grinned, then frowned. “Why haven’t you asked about my mask yet?” 

 

Kurama frowned back. “Why would I? It is not any of my business. If or when you’re ready, you’ll tell me about it. There is no rush.” 

 

Kakashi continued to frown but this time it was in thought. “I…” 

 

Kurama laughed. “It's fine.” Kurama yawned unexpectedly. “I guess I really am tired.” 

 

Kakashi laughed and lifted Kurama bridle-style. Kurama laughed but didn't struggle. “I am perfectly capable of walking. Plus, I have to change into my night clothes.” 

 

Kakashi smiled. “I'm just moving you into your room.” And Kakashi did just that. With a few good night kisses of course. 

 

Kurama sighed as he changed into a looser pair of pants, foregoing the top. He stopped by the bathroom mirror. Kurama undid the braid and unbraided the bells, setting them gently on the counter. He shook out his waist length hair, watching it tumble and curl over his shoulders and to his waist. He sighed and started braiding up the front pieces. Once that was done, Kurama got into bed, staring up into the moonlight. It was a waxing moon.

 

Kurama closed his eyes and tears started to appear. They were real; all of them were alive and well. None of them were dead in far away lands; there was no guessing when or how they died; they were asleep in their beds now. 

 

Kurama let the memories of that evening fall over him like a blanket. He replaced his last memories of them from before with their smiling, carefree expressions of them now. His future was not here yet; it never would be. 

 

Kurama thought before that he didn’t have a place with them. But he knew what he was going to do now. 

 

Sasuke had been right. Kurama deserved to live in this new time. He deserved to make a new future for himself and the others of this timeline. There would be no Great Shinobi War. 

 

Seeing everyone's smiling, laughing faces had been the final nail in the coffin. There was no way Kurama was going to let his past become this future. Anko, Hiashi, Ibiki, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, Iruka, Izumo, Kotetsu…there were too many to name that deserved a chance at life again. 

 

Kurama just hoped he’d live to see it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Kurama was exhausted.

 

Maybe baiting Team Gai hadn’t been his best idea ever. They were relentless. It had only gotten worse as Kurama had started helping with their train. They had turned their new-found skills against  _ him.  _ But Kurama took soleus in the fact that them getting closer was partly due to his skills as a teacher. 

 

Kurama was also shocked Lee was doing so well with the gravity seals. It had only been three and a half weeks but Lee was faster and lighter, moving at his regular speed before the seals were put on. Neji had shown great skill in the senbon and combining it with his Byakugan to target important chakra coils. Tenten had been doing exceptionally well with the tanto blades also. Gai wouldn’t stop yelling his “youthful welcomeness” every time Kurama saw them. Kurama, Neji, and Tenten had come to an agreement that they didn’t know them when Lee started to join in. 

 

Kurama was currently trying to find Kakashi and his team. Kurama had heard the rumors of Kakashi’s team causing trouble and fighting on every mission they had done so far. The council was pissed that the Last Uchiha was stuck on a team with the demon boy. So far, nothing bad had happened, as Kurama already knew. Things didn’t start really going downhill until the Chunin Exams. Kurama hoped he was going to be able to change that. Worst case scenario, Kurama killed Orochimaru before he snuck into the Forest of Death. 

 

Kurama paused and tilted his head. He was on his way towards the mission center, cutting through the forest,  when he heard the telling static of comms. He smiled and decided to see how they were doing. Kurama turned and silently found Kakashi. Kakashi looked bored but Kurama could tell he was annoyed by the tightness in his shoulders. Kurama dropped down on the ground next to Kakashi, startling him. Kurama tilted his head and put a finger to his lips and gestured to the south. Kakashi nodded and relayed Kurama’s information quietly. Both Kakashi and Kurama winced when they heard shouting over the comms. Kakashi sighed and pulled it out of his ear. 

 

“I am going to murder them if we have to track down this cat again.” Kurama smothered his laugh. 

 

“I can help, if you want.” Kakashi shook his head. 

 

“Thanks, but no. They have to figure it out for themselves.” Kakashi winced again as a they heard a splash. There was more screaming before there was a triumphant yell.  Kurama laughed while Kakashi hung his head. 

 

Three annoyed genin walked out of the trees. A pink haired girl walked out holding a now dolical cat. Two boys followed her, both completely soaked. The black haired one glared at the blonde one. Kakashi hid another wince and gave them an eye smile.

 

“Good work team!” 

 

The three genin turned to glare at Kakashi but then finally noticed Kurama standing off to the side. They looked at him in both shock and badly hidden fear once they saw all his scars and tattoos on his forearms. The black haired one took a small step back when he saw Kurama’s violet eyes. 

 

Kurama for his part was torn between crying, laughing, and wincing at the fact they didn’t notice his right away. They were all so… young. So innocent. They were alive. None of them had the scars he had last seen, both in the mirror and in his memories.

 

Kakashi gestured towards Kurama, still eye smiling. “This is Kurama-sama. He is an old friend of the village and a newly minted Konoha Shinobi. Kurama, this is my genin team, under the name Team 7. The pink one is Haruno Sakura, the blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, and last but not least is the blacky, Uchiha Sasuke.” 

 

Kurama gave them a wide smile. “Hello, Team 7. It is an honor to meet you all.” 

 

Sakura reacted first. “Hello, Kurama-sama!” 

 

Sasuke nodded while Naruto examined him. Kurama laughed internally. He knew what that look was. “Fight me!” 

 

Kakashi sweatdropped and threw Kurama an apologetic glance. “Maa, Naruto, that was rude. Kurama doesn’t have time to fight you.” 

 

Naruto scowled. “Then he can’t be that strong!” 

 

Sakura turned and hit him over the head. She dropped the cat and Kakashi watched it disappear in despair. Sasuke didn’t react but kept his eyes on Kurama. “YOU IDIOT! KURAMA-SAMA IN AN ELDER! SHOW SOME RESPECT!” 

 

Kurama laughed, causing everyone to turn to him. In his arms was Tora. All of Team 7’s, including Kakashi’s, jaws dropped. Kurama laughed again and Tora purred,  _ purred _ , as Kurama petted her head. Sasuke was shocked, as was Kakashi, because neither one had seen him move. Kurama raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I thought it would be better if I caught Tora before she got too far off, seeing how you have worked so hard to capture her. The Fire Daimyo's wife is quite fawn of her, if my memory is right.” Kurama said dryly. Kakashi sighed and started towards the mission office. Kurama handed the cat back to Sakura with a smile and left to catch up with Kakashi. Kurama could hear them scramble after them. 

 

Kakashi sighed as Kurama fell in step with him. “Now do you see what I mean?” 

 

Kurama  nodded, smiling slightly. “Yes, I do.” 

 

Kakashi sent a sideways look at Kurama. “Okay, I give in. How did you get Tora so fast? I didn’t see you move; neither did Sasuke if his expression was anything to go by.”

 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t survived as long as I have without picking up a few things. That was easy.” Kakashi looked at him before shrugging. 

 

They all arrived at the mission office. The Hokage was there, talking with Iruka. Hiruzen smiled at Kurama. “Why, hello Kurama-sama. How have you been settling in?” 

 

Kurama glared at Hiruzen. “I’ve already told you, it’s only Kurama.” Hiruzen shrugged. Kurama sighed, knowing he wouldn’t win right now. Instead of arguing, he answered his question. “I’ve been great. Konoha has changed a lot but the craziness seems to have stayed.” 

 

The  Fire Daimyo's wife chose that moment to grab her cat. “Oh! Tora! Mommy has missed you! Don’t ever do that to me again!” Kurama felt bad for Tora. She was being squeezed to death. The Fire Daimyo’s wife walked out, still hugging the cat. 

 

Hiruzen turned back to Kurama. “Well, I’m glad. Now, good job Team 7. Your next assignment is… cleaning out kennels or planting flowers or-” ''TORA! NOOOOOO!” “- catching Tora. How about-” 

 

“Old-man! Enough with these bullshit missions! Give us something real!” Naruto shouted. 

 

“Naruto! Show the Hokage some respect! You are only genin and are not ready for anything other than D Mission!” Iruka yelled. 

 

Naruto glared and didn’t back down. “But we could do one!” 

 

The Hokage suddenly smirked and looked at Kurama. Kurama stiffened and looked in his eyes. “I have just the mission!” Kurama idly wondered if it was too late to return the hitai-ate and make a run for it. “It’s an C-Ranked Escort mission to the Land of Waves. Kurama-sama will be joining you.” Kurama glared. 

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“It’s the only way they’re going on the mission.”

 

“Then they’re not  going on the mission.” 

 

“The bridge builder needs the escort.” 

 

“You can give it to another team.” 

 

“I don’t want to.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“BUT YOU HAVE TO!” Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke shifted, obviously torn between acting like he didn’t care and wanting to join in. Kurama looked at Kakashi for help but he had his head buried in his orange book. 

 

Kurama sighed and glared down at Team 7. “Fine.” He bit out. The Hokage smiled and waved for the bridge builder to come in. Iruka was glaring at Kurama like it was  _ his _ fault. The bridge builder walked in smelling of alcohol. He glared down at the three genin. He snorted. 

 

“I want another team.” The Hokage sighed. “I don’t need to be protected by three children. The dumb one looks to be about 4.” Kurama grabbed Naruto as he lunged and slapped a hand over his mouth. Kakashi blinked and put away his book. The Hokage sighed, while the others looked on in confusion. 

 

Kurama smiled at the man. “While they are children, I will also be accompanying you. I can assure you, you will be quite safe with us.” 

 

The man visibly started when he fully acknowledged Kurama. He took in his scars, age, and tattoos, before nodding. “Fine. I’m Tazuna, Master Bridge Builder. It is your job to get me to the Land of Waves and  guard the bridge until it is completed.” 

 

Kurama nodded and scanned Tazuna. He hadn’t seen him since before the war. He had been leaving the Land of Waves with his family, trying to outrun the beginnings of it. He hadn’t made it through the first year. None of them from the Land of Waves had. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow morning, 7 sharp. Meet us by the gate.” 

 

Tazuna nodded and then left with one last glance at Kurama. Kurama turned to glare at a smug Hiruzen. “I am not responsible for whatever happens to your paperwork.” Kurama informed him. He took great satisfaction in the way Hiruzen’s expression transformed into one of horror.

 

Kurama released Naruto who tried to take a swig at him. Kurama grabbed it and got down to his level. He pushed Naruto into Sakura and Sasuke, causing all three to land in a pile. They righted themselves and turned to Kurama. Kurama held up a hand to prevent yelling.   
  


“I will not tolerate any fighting while we are on this mission. It is outside of Konoha, which means it has the potential to become dangerous once we leave the Land of Fire’s borders. I do not want to have to put a silence seal on you three but I will, should you continue your useless arguing. Kakashi will be in lead but I will be second. No arguing against my orders and don’t go around attacking me. Any questions?” Kurama smiled sweetly. Team 7 quickly shook their heads. “Good! Now, we will be meeting at 6:45 at the gate to check everyone’s supplies. And I promise, Kakashi  _ will  _ be on time. You’re dismissed.” They quickly “Hai!-ed” and left the mission office. 

 

Kurama stood up and could have laughed at the expressions on Iruka and Kakashi’s face. Iruka was shocked while Kakashi’s mouth was clearly stuck open. The Hokage was muttering about placing ANBU around his paperwork. Kurama smiled at them. Iruka snapped out of it and glared at Kurama like nothing had happened. Kakashi shut his mouth and pulled out his book. 

 

“Nothing better happen to them.” Iruka said, his voice cold. 

 

Kurama laughed. “You are very, very brave to take that tone with me. But I promise, nothing will happen to them. I’ll get them home alive.”

 

Hiruzen paused and looked at Kurama closely. “That includes yourself, I hope.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Like I’d die on this type of mission.”

 

Kakashi snapped his book closed, drawing everyone’s attention to him. He cleared his throat and grabbed Kurama’s jacket sleeve. “We’d better go. I think I’m out of rations.” Kurama let himself be dragged out. He heard Hiruzen laugh and Iruka ask what was so funny. 

 

***

 

Kurama laughed as he watched Kakashi double check his bag. Kakashi was grumbling about early risers and energetic red-heads. It really was Kakashi’s fault that Kurama had to get the water bucket. Kakashi wouldn’t move from the bed. Kurama had almost set fire to it but decided water would be the safer move. 

 

Inside Kurama really didn’t want to be on this mission with them. He knew they would be fine without him but there was still a possibility that him tagging along could change something or cause someone to do something they hadn’t before. One never knew when messing with time. 

 

Kruama shook off those thoughts and instead focused back on Kakashi. “Are you ready yet?” He asked Kakashi. Kurama only had only his scroll with him. Bags were too heavy and had the tendency to get caught in branches and underbrush.

 

Kakashi glared at him with his Sharingan uncovered. His hitai-ate was in his hands, waiting to be put on. 

 

Kurama had decided to keep his around his neck. Kurama had also left off the bells and pulled his hair into a simple ponytail. He was dressed in standard all black clothes with the addition of his Jonin vest. Kurama’s arms were bare, giving him easy access to the seals on his arms while his hands were covered with figureless metal plated gloves. Kurama knelt down and started to wrap his feet before putting on his sandals. 

 

Kakashi sighed and tied his hitai-ate. “Now I am. Why couldn’t you have said 9 or 10?” 

 

Kurama laughed, stood up, and put his scroll on his back. “Because the later we leave, the less ground we cover. The earlier, the more ground we cover. I don’t know about you, but I have spent enough nights on the hard ground.” 

 

Kakashi winced and nodded. “Sorry.” Kurama waved the apology away and grabbed Kakashi’s arm. 

 

“Transportation will be quicker.” In the next moment, Kurama and Kakashi appeared, scaring Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kurama laughed while Kakashi fell over, groaning. 

 

“Sadist.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “We would have been late. I hate breaking my promises.” 

 

Kakashi slowly stood up but didn’t acknowledge his comment. “Hiya! Everyone have a good morning?” Silence. Kakashi continued like nothing had happened. “Okay, everyone, double check your supplies. Make sure you have rations, water, and any replacement weapons. Anyone missing anything?” Silence. “Good!” 

 

Kurama sighed and sat down under a tree. He pulled his scroll off his back and sat it by his leg. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the early morning forest. Kurama heard movement by his feet to the left but ignored it. When it went to grab his scroll, Kurama stopped the arm and threw a kunai. He heard a squeak and opened his eyes to see the orange-clad genin swallowing. Kurama sighed and let go of his arm, moving back into his previous position. 

 

“Yes?” Kurama asked. 

 

Naruto moved back and glared, looking over his shoulder at where the kunai had embedded itself in the tree behind him. “Fight me!” 

 

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. “No.” 

 

Naruto opened his mouth but Kakashi cut him off. “Naruto, Kurama-sama will not fight you. He is only here because the Hokage wanted him to come along. He is way above your level.” 

 

Naruto glared. “No one is above my level! I’m going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!” 

 

Kurama laughed. “While you might eventually get to the level of a kage, you have a long way to go. But once you get on that level, I will gladly fight you.” Kurama told him seriously. 

 

Naruto glared but didn’t yell. He stomped away and went to bother Sakura. Sakura pushed him away while trying to talk to Sasuke. Sasuke ignored them and glared off into the distance. Kurama sighed at looked at Kakashi. He was reading his book. 

 

“You could try to do something.” Kurama told him quietly. 

 

Kakashi didn’t stop reading. “Maa, I have tried. I’ve gotten yelled at, attacked and pranked for it. At some point they have to figure it out for themselves.” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Yes, you are right.” 

 

Tazuna showed up right on time. He smelled less like alcohol and more like nervousness and fear. Kurama and Kakashi exchanged glances. Kakashi eye smiled at everyone. 

 

“Well, troops, let's start marching!”  

 

Along the way, Naruto and Sakura did more talking than actually observing their surroundings. Sasuke was silent but he too was distracted by the excitement of leaving the village. Kurama walked with Tazuna, keeping the old man company. Kakashi answered the two genin’s many questions while Kurama continually scanned the area. While he logically knew it wasn’t until they were two days out that they got attacked, Kurama had always been jumpy while traveling. 

 

“You’re not like the others.” Tazuna suddenly said. It was quiet enough that the genin and Kakashi didn’t hear. 

 

Kurama didn’t pause in his scanning. “Yes, you are right about that.” 

 

Tazuna stared at him, more specifically, his scars. “You are older than them also.”

 

Kurama grinned slightly. “I am older than you, Tazuna-sama.”

 

Tazuna nodded and looked away. “Then we are all safe.”

 

No more words were spoken between them. Kakashi threw Kurama many glances but he ignored them all. Kakashi had already figured some of it out. 

 

***

 

The next day, Kakashi had a team meeting before they left camp. 

 

“Okay, listen up. We have to be on guard now. This is hostile territory. Before, bandits wouldn’t try to attack us so close to the village. Now they could. Got it?” The three genin nodded. 

 

Several hours later, they passed a puddle. Kurama shared a glance with Kakashi before they passed it. Once they passed it, two ninja jumped out of it, wrapping Kakashi in their chains. They pulled and Kakashi’s body fell into pieces. Sakura screamed and fell back while Naruto attacked, striking clumsy with his kunai. Sasuke jumped in while Kurama stood back and watched. They were doing pretty good. Kurama saw his opportunity to attack right when Naruto would have gotten cut by the poisoned club. Kakashi joined him right as Kurama knocked out the two rogue Mist Ninja. 

 

Kurama glared at him. “Could you have cut that any closer?” Kakashi ignored him and studied the two ninjas. 

 

Kakashi turned to Tazuna. “You have some explaining to do.” Kurama took care of the ninjas while Kakashi got the story he already knew by heart out of Tazuna. 

 

Kurama quickly and quietly killed the two with a quick sleeping seal. He sealed the bodies within his scroll, in a separate part of it used for bounties. Hiruzen would be pissed at him when they got back. 

 

Kurama came back just in time to see the group reach the decision to continue with the mission. Kakashi looked at Kurama. Kurama nodded. Kakashi let brief surprise flicker across his face before he eye smiled and gestured for everyone to continue forwards. 

 

“You have the bodies?” Kakashi quietly asked once the others were far enough ahead of them. Kurama nodded. 

 

“Mist Ninjas. Probably hired by Gato although I doubt they were working for him. Probably came with a team. They were obviously the Demon Twins, used mostly for scouting. Their boss will come looking next. Upper Jonin most likely.” Kurama reported. Kakashi sighed. 

 

“I would be in trouble if it was just myself and them. They aren’t ready for this type of mission. There will be death.” Kakashi stated.

 

Kurama shrugged. “Eh, it was bound to happen sooner or later. I could go ahead and take care of them first if you want.” 

 

Kakashi shook his head. “No, we stay together. No solo missions.” Kurama nodded.

 

They walked in silence for a few more hours until Naruto threw a kunai. He scared a white rabbit. Kakashi was immediately on the defensive. Kurama extended his sense and yelled “Duck!” 

 

A giant sword flew through the air. If they had been standing, it would have cleaved them all in two. A bandage wrapped man appeared, standing on the sword. He tilted his head as they all slowly stood up. He locked his eyes on Kurama. 

 

Kurama met his gaze and slowly relaxed his muscles. Kurama gestured for the genin and Tazuna to move back. Kakashi was tense at his side. 

 

Kurama nodded his head. “Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza. Pleasure.” 

 

Zabuza nodded. “Hmm…Uzumaki Kurama, Red Flash, Immortal Shinobi… Protector of the Leaf. The pleasure truly is all mine.” 

 

Kurama internally sighed as Naruto tensed. He could feel the stares from all of them. Kakashi was shocked, solely based on his unofficial titles. The others probably from his last name and “Immortal Shinobi” title. Really, he only kept some stuff from Hiruzen. Although, Hiruzen probably knew… Nevermind. 

 

Kurama nodded. “I'm guessing you're here for Tazuna?” 

 

Zabuza nodded. “Yea but it ain't worth it if you're here. Although, I won't turn down a good fight…” 

 

Kurama sighed. “I'd kill you easily.” 

 

Zabuza nodded then shrugged. “Eh, I was hired to kill him. I don't get paid otherwise.” 

 

Kurama nodded. “I could step back if you want.” Kurama felt Kakashi turn and look at him. Kurama still didn't remove his eyes from Zabuza.

 

Zabuza laughed. “Eh, don't lie. You would jump in moment something happened.” 

 

Kurama smiled a predator's  smile. “And you would be right.” 

 

Zabuza laughed again before sighing. He straightened up and jumped off the sword. He pulled it out of the tree and strapped it to his back, all while keeping his eyes on Kurama. “I guess I'm leaving for now. Not getting to the old coot now.” 

 

With that he vanished. Kurama felt the other presences hiding in the forest vanish with him. Kurama turned to Kakashi when their chakra completely disappeared. He gave them all a wide, innocent smile. 

 

Kakashi glared at him. “I think you forgot to mention some things before.” 

 

Kurama kept his smile and shrugged. “You never asked and I'm pretty sure Hiruzen already knew all of that.” 

 

Naruto spoke up, his voice small and defeated. “Uzumaki Kurama?” 

 

Kurama hid a wince. He hadn't planned on telling this Naruto until he knew about his family. Kurama internally cursed and looked at Kakashi for help. Kakashi shrugged. Kurama sighed and turned his full attention towards Naruto. He ignored Sasuke’s, Sakura and Tazuna’s questioning looks. 

 

Kurama moved knelt down in front of Naruto. Naruto looked down. Kurama placed a hand on his head and arm, making him look up. Violet eyes met clear sad blue ones. Kurama smiled at Naruto. 

 

“Yes, my full name is Uzumaki Kurama.” 

 

Naruto eyes grew wide. “We're related.” 

 

Again Kurama hid a wince. Kakashi threw him an apologetic look. If only he knew… 

 

Kurama slowly nodded his head. “In a way we are-” 

 

“Then why didn't you take me?!! I was left all alone!” Naruto shouted. His blue eyes went glassy and this time Kurama did visibly wince. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke wince too. Sakura looked crestfallen, like it had never occurred to her that Naruto was just as alone as Sasuke. Tazuna was expressionless. Kakashi also winced and looked at Naruto with guilt. Idly, Kurama wondered why. 

 

Kakashi then decided to try and calm Naruto down. “Naruto, Kurama has been away for a long time. He just came back to the village a  little over two months ago-” 

 

“You knew too?!” Naruto yelled. Kakashi winced again. Kurama threw him a glare. He wasn’t doing anything to help. 

 

“Naruto-” 

 

“No!” Naruto went to jerk away but Kurama had a strong grip on his head and arm. 

 

“No, please listen! I didn't know about you until the Hokage told me when I first came to the village. I did not want to interrupt your life as it was with my presences. I wasn't sure if I was even going to stay when I arrived.” Kurama explained. He saw Kakashi start a little at the “even going to stay” part. Kurama internally screamed. This was part of the reason he didn’t want to go on this mission. Damn Hiruzen! Fuckin Zabuza for mentioning his name! 

 

Naruto’s eyes were still glassy but he wasn't trying to get away. He looked at Kurama in confusion. “You didn't know about me before?” 

 

Kurama shook his head. He hated lying. “No. I didn't know anything about you. I’ve been away from the village for years.” 

 

Naruto nodded before looking down. “Do you know anything about my parents?” Kurama quickly glanced at Kakashi. Kakashi froze and shook his head. It wasn’t their job to tell him about his heritage. It was Jiraiya's and Hiruzen’s job. 

 

Kurama quickly responded. “No, not much. Only that your mother was an Uzumaki. Your father must have been from another clan or at least outside of the Uzumaki Clan. You don’t have the red-hair.” Kurama hoped that would satisfy him until they got back. Hiruzen really would be pissed now. 

 

Naruto looked up at him with a frown on his face. Internally Kurama as crying. “How do you know that?” 

 

Kurama winced. “The Uzumaki are a clan known for their unique vibrant red hair. They were also known for their seals.” Kurama smiled sadly. “Uzushiogakure was truly a beautiful place.” 

 

Naruto still looked confused. “What happened to the Uzumaki Clan?” 

 

Kurama winced again. Kakashi quickly went to intervene but Kurama shook his head. “It’s fine Kakashi. I’m not surprised he doesn’t know. It’s not really taught in schools anymore. Uzushiogakure, along with the Uzumaki Clan, was destroyed in the Second Shinobi war. The majority of the Uzumaki Clan was wiped out. Only a handful remain.” 

 

Sasuke stared at them, his mind connecting the dots faster than the other two genin. “Does that mean you two are the last Uzumaki in Konoha?” 

 

Kurama turned to Sasuke and smiled sadly. “Yes, we are. I believe there are only about five of us left. Tsunade is the only other descent from a Uzumaki line that I can think of that does not have red hair.” 

 

Naruto stared at Kurama. “So… You’ve been alone too?” 

 

Now Kurama felt like he had been slapped. “Yes, I guess you can say I have been. I watched Uzushiogakure fall. There was nothing I could do. At that point, I had already left Konohagakure. Hashirama and Tobirama were already dead. Mito had perished also around that time too. I had lost any real connect to Konoha.  I’ve been wondering since then.” 

 

Naruto looked down. “Did you have to watch them die?” 

 

Kurama had really forgotten how oblivious he was a child. Kurama swallowed. “Yes, I did.” 

 

Naruto looked up and frowned. “I’m sorry.” 

 

Kurama smiled slightly. “It’s fine Naruto. I think Hiruzen could tell you more about your family when we get back.” 

 

Naruto brightened. “You really think so?!”

 

Kurama nodded and let go of Naruto. “Yes, I do. He would be more help than me. The only Uzumaki I was aware of when I was in Konoha before you were born was Mito.” Kurama stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. Kurama spared a glance at Kakashi. Kakashi tensed and went to say something but Kurama shook his head. It was fine. He had figured Naruto would have questions. For now, he was satisfied and happy. 

 

Naruto gasped and whirled around to face Kurama. “Wait! You’re my family too! We can ask the old man together!” Kurama sweatdropped. He was dead if that happened. 

 

Kakashi decided to rescue Kurama. “Maa, Naruto. Kurama isn’t that related to you. You’re like really distant cousins. He doesn’t need to be there when the Hokage tells you about your parents.”

 

Naruto frowned. “But-” 

 

Sakura interfered. “How old are you, Kurama-sama?” 

 

Kurama paused and messed with his scroll strap as he thought about it. “I don’t really know. I’m from the Warring States Period, if that helps any. Of course, it was towards the end of. I ended up traveling with Mito to help found the Village Hidden in the Leaves.” Kurama shrugged. “I stopped counting ages ago.” 

 

Sakura nodded sadly. Sasuke was staring at Kurama in shock. Kurama couldn’t blame him. If Kurama knew anything about Sasuke, he was putting together his age and appearance. He was trying to figure out how he stayed so ageless. Tazuna was regarding Kurama with newfound respect. 

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. “We better keep on moving. It would be safer if we get to Tazuna’s house sooner rather than later. Zabuza may have been scared off but who knows who else we could run into.”

 

With that, the rag-tag group of shinobi plus their mission started towards the Land of Waves. Kurama was silent, stuck in old memories of people long gone and dead. He thought about his last visit to Konoha and how old Mito looked. 

 

_ Mito informed him Kushina would become the Kyuubi’s next Jinchuuriki. Kurama smiled and assured her that Kushina would be fine. Mito finally asked him where he was actually from.  _

 

_ Kurama smiled and told her, “Konoha.” Mito looked at him and laughed.  _

 

_ “I had figured that out years ago. I suppose I should be asking when.” _

 

_ Kurama laughed. “I guess you have figured it out.”  _

 

_ Mito well worn face regarded him silently. Kurama paused and met her gaze. Mito smiled. “It does not matter. It was simple curiosity on my part.” _

 

_ Kurama smiled. “I would tell you if I could. But I can't.” Kurama hesitated. Mito waited, knowing what he had to say was important. He sighed and continued. “Just… Tell Kushina to believe in love. The Kyuubi won’t stand a chance against it.”  _

 

_ Mito nodded. “You know, Kurama is a very unique name. The Kyuubi always comes awake when it's mentioned.”  _

 

_ Kurama paused for a second before laughing. “You can tell him that Kurama is a very lovely name.”  _

 

_ Mito nodded. “You won't come back, will you?”  _

 

_ Kurama shook his head. “I won't. They have to learn how to do things themselves. But I will watch, from the shadows of course.”  _

 

_ “Kurama… Promise me something.” Kurama tilted his head. “Promise me you'll save Konoha.”  _

 

_ Kurama froze and stared at the frail Mito, stuck on bed rest, finally too weak to walk. Kurama suddenly laughed. He laughed until tears ran down his scarred face. “I promise.” He said between bouts of laughter and giggles. “That's what I came here to do. I was just a little off.”  _

 

_ Mito had nodded and laughed herself. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bag. Kurama looked in the bag dumbly. “That's how you always won?!”  _

 

Kakashi bumped against Kurama, pulling him from his memories. Kurama glanced up at Kakashi curiously. Kakashi glanced towards the others in front of them. “Thank you.” 

 

Kurama frowned and scanned his masked faced. “For what?” 

 

Kakashi looked back and into his eyes. “For staying.” 

 

Kurama almost tripped and fell over. Kakashi steadied him with a snort. “Huh?” 

 

Kakashi just smiled and hurried his pace to catch up with the others. Kurama shook his head and smiled to himself. Konoha ninja were strange; they always had been.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I posted this without rereading it. If there are any really big mistakes please let me know! 
> 
> ~everyonehasproblems

 

Finally, they arrived at Tazuna’s house. Kurama didn't remember it taking as long as it did the first time around. But then again, he was 12 and stupid. Time didn't seem to pass then. 

 

Or at least not like it did now. Sometimes it flew other times he watched tick by second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour. 

 

Naruto had warmed up to Kurama the last few hours of the journey and proceed to call him “Kurama-Oniisan” or “Kurama-nii” for short. Kurama had just sighed and accepted it. Kakashi has snickered until Naruto had turned to him and started yelling at him about why he thought it was funny to laugh at his “Niisan” like that. Sakura had taken a page from Naruto’s book and started calling him the same thing. Sasuke had yet address Kurama at all. Kakashi had retreated to sulk only to be pulled back by Kurama calling him “Kaka-kun.” Naruto and Sakura had been in fits over that. Kakashi had retaliated by calling him “Ojiisan.” Kurama had laughed and said, “grave robbing” much to Kakashi’s horror, Tazuna’s amusement and the other’s confusion. 

 

Once they got to the house, Tazuna directed them to their rooms. The boys had to share, Sakura got her own room while Kurama and Kakashi got their own room with a warning to “keep it down” from Tazuna. Kurama had stuttered while Kakashi had eye smiled and nodded his head. 

 

Kurama placed his scroll beside his bed before he undid his ponytail and sighed. Kakashi came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Kurama leaned back and closed his eyes. 

 

“You were wonderful.” Kakashi stated. 

 

Kurama laughed. “You didn't have to lie to him.” 

 

Kakashi sighed and pulled him closer. “I would have had to if you wouldn't have pulled the attention towards yourself. I have to ask though: Protector of the Leaf?” 

 

Kurama could feel his cheeks reddened. “Mito had made me promise to protect the Leaf before she had died. I was merely doing what she asked from the shadows.” Kurama stated. 

 

Kakashi sighed and pulled away, going towards his own bed. “So even if you would have left, you would have protected Konoha from the shadows.”

 

Kurama shrugged and took off his vest. It was surprisingly heavy and thick. Kurama threw it on the bed and bent down to undo his sandals and wraps. Kurama could feel Kakashi’s gaze on him. Once he was done, Kurama stood and turned around. He raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

 

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. “Nothing. You’re just odd.” 

 

Kurama shrugged. “Come on. I think Tazuna’s daughter said something about dinner. It would be rude to be late.” Kurama left the room with Kakashi laughing behind him. 

 

When they got downstairs, they heard the voices of Naruto and Sasuke arguing. 

 

“YOU DUMB TEME! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!” 

 

“GROW UP DOBE! DO YOU REALLY THINK HE’LL STAY!” 

 

“GUYS! Please calm down!” Sakura cried. She sounded distressed. Kurama and Kakashi shared a glance. Kurama nodded and let Kakashi go ahead as Kurama paused on the stairs, listening. 

 

“Maa, what is going on down here?” Kakashi asked. There was silence until Sakura spoke up. 

 

“Naruto and Sasuke started fighting because Sasuke called Kurama-nii a traitor.” 

 

Kurama heard Kakashi sigh. “Sasuke, why did you call Kurama a traitor?” 

 

“He left the village and never came back.” Sasuke’s voice was devoid of noticeable emotion but Kurama detected a slight tremor in it. 

 

“Sasuke, Kurama was never as official Konoha Shinobi. He was always a friend of the village until the Sandaime asked him to become one.” Kakashi informed him. 

 

“But he left! If he really was the Protector of the Leaf, he would have stayed.” Sasuke argued. 

 

“SHUT UP TEME!” Naruto started. 

 

Kakashi interrupted. “No more yelling. Sasuke, Kurama left because he had nobody. He had to watch his entire clan die, his village fall and his last close friends die. And he has lived an exceptionally long time so who knows what else he has witnessed.”

 

“If he's left once, he'll leave again. I don't know why those idiots call him ‘Kurama-nii’ when he'll just leave again.” 

 

There was a pause. “Well, then we'll just have to make sure he'll stay.” Kakashi informed them. 

 

Kurama closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Kurama knew what Sasuke was thinking. He was comparing him to Itachi and how Itachi had left him all alone. There were some similarities. Kurama had left Naruto alone. If he had wanted to, he could have stayed and taken Naruto when he was a baby. Kurama had thought about it. It would have saved Naruto the heartache of being alone and ostracized. But it also would have changed his attitude and dream. He also could have saved Minato and Kushina but one of the last things Minato had asked of Kurama was that they were to die. Kurama had argued and argued. 

 

_“But if I land early enough, I can save you and mom!” He had yelled at Minato._

 

_Minato had looked down and out the window of the room. Konoha was in the process of being rebuilt and refortified. Minato shook his head. Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen watched with sad eyes. Naruto turned to them, pushing red hair out of his face. He looked at them with sad violet eyes. “Talk to him!”_

 

_Hiruzen shook his head. “No, Naruto. He’s right.”_

 

_Naruto felt tears on his cheeks. “But-”_

 

_“Naruto.” Minato turned back to him. His blue eyes were clear. They had reversed the effects of Madara’s summoning on their appearance. “I need you to promise me that. I know your life was hard, that you were treated like a monster, that you were alone but look at you now. You’re strong. You wouldn’t be like this unless you went through those trials.”_

 

 _Naruto shook his head. “NO! Do you know how hard it was? The pain I felt seeing everyone go home to loved ones while I was ignored and treated like shit! I couldn’t make anyone happy! I almost,_ almost _, gave into Kurama! I came so close! It’s not worth it!”_

 

_Minato smiled sadly. “And for that, I am truly sorry. But you needed to go through that to become the person you are today.” Naruto closed his eyes. He felt his father move and embrace him. He leaned into the comfort he provided. “I am sorry. But know, we always loved you.”_

 

_Naruto nodded and pulled away. He glanced back at the other Hokages. He narrowed his eyes. “I’m guessing you all want to die too?” Hashirama and Tobirama nodded while Hiruzen shook his head._

 

_“I don’t want to die the way I did. It left the village in chaos and  Konoha suffered. I had no successor. Tsunade will be the Fifth Hokage but I want to be there when she takes the hat.”_

 

_Naruto laughed. “Okay, I think I can accomplish that. Although we still have no idea if the seal will work or when I’ll end up if it even is a success.”_

 

_Minato laughed. “Knowing you, you’ll be able to arrive at the perfect time.”_

 

Kurama opened his eyes. He guessed his father was right. He had ended up in the right time for him. Although at  first it didn’t seem like it, Kurama got to see and accomplish a lot. He had changed some of history but not a lot. He had respected their wishes the best he could. 

 

Kurama gathered his courage and entered the dining room to see all of Team 7 sitting at the table. Tsunami was serving food while Inari sulked. Tazuna was sitting quietly, avoiding eye contact with everybody. Team 7 was tense. Kakashi met Kurama’s eyes and nodded. Kurama looked away, hiding a blush. Kurama cleared his throat and smiled at Tsunami. 

 

“The food looks wonderful, Tsunami-san. Thank you.” Kurama sat down in between Kakashi and Naruto. 

 

Dinner was a silent affair. After he was done eating, Kurama sighed and excused himself. He went up to the his and Kakashi’s room. He got undressed and was about to put his shirt back on when the door open. He paused and looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke standing there in shock. He idly wondered why until he remembered his scars and his more intricate seals which took up the major of his skin on his back. The seals were mirror images of each other done in greys, black and white to produce balance and equality. They lined his spine in white, then got progressively darker as they got towards his side until they reached his front where they mixed with his more colorful ones towards the middle of his body in front. Kurama put on his shirt and cleared his throat, amused at how Sasuke’s face reddened for a brief second.

 

“What do you need,  Sasuke?” Kurama asked lightly. He was vaguely surprised Naruto didn’t follow him. 

 

Sasuke glared. “You will leave again.” 

 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. “And that matters to you why?” 

 

Sasuke faltered but his glare returned full force. “If you do, Naruto will be hurt.” 

 

Kurama was internally very surprised. He honestly did not think that at this point Sasuke cared for Naruto at all. He had always thought that that had come later. “Why does it matter to you? It would be Naruto’s problem not yours.” 

 

Sasuke growled. “I don’t care but Naruto would. It would affect Team 7.” 

 

Kurama narrowed his eyes. “From what I have heard, there is not ‘Team 7.’”

 

Sasuke did fully falter this time. “But-”

 

Kurama interrupted him. “If you really do care about your teammates, act like it. Work together. You cannot do everything yourself.” Kurama smiled sadly. “Trust me, I know what loneliness feels like. You may have had to go through something terrible but it was for a reason. Fate is a tricky thing to understand.” 

 

Sasuke stared at him. He turned to leave but hesitated. He turned around to glare at Kurama. “Then you can’t leave! Naruto, and by extension Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and I, need you! You can’t disappear or leave without telling us and no going and getting yourself killed!” With that he walked out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Kurama behind. 

 

Now, Kurama had always known Sasuke had an unstable mask at 12 but for him to voluntarily drop it to yell at Kurama was shocking. Kurama laughed to himself. Maybe him being here would be good for those two. They desevered to have their shot together even if Kurama and his Sasuke never got theirs. 

 

Kakashi stuck his head around the door frame before coming in. “Maa, I thought I heard Sasuke.” Kurama raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. “He’s right you know. The team needs you, as does Team Gai and Konoha.” 

 

Kurama sighed and flopped down on the bed with no small amount of grace. “You are going to be the death of me.” Kurama heard the door close and lock. That was all the warning he got before Kakashi jumped on top of Kurama, knocking the wind out of him. Kurama glared up at Kakashi but all he got was an eye smile. 

 

Kakashi leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before getting off of him and moving towards his own bed. Kurama propped his head up on an elbow and watched him get ready for bed. Kurama averted his gaze when Kakashi reached for the mask to remove it and his shirt. Kurama turned back when Kakashi cleared his throat. He was looking at Kurama with an odd expression, both eyes visible, and his mask back up.  The Sharingan was spinning slowly, analysing Kurama. Kurama raised an eyebrow. 

 

“What?”

 

Kakashi shook his head and got in bed, turning off the lights, leaving them in darkness. Kurama turned to stare up at the moon. It was full and huge in the night sky. Kurama fell asleep to the sound of Kakashi's breathing.

 

***

 

The next morning, Kakashi decided that training was in order. Kurama watched in amusement as Sakura explained chakra to a confused Naruto. Kakashi called for Kurama to show them how to exercise was done. Kurama did it and watched with a smile as their faces lit up in wonder. Naruto’s face turned determined as he charged the tree only to blast off of it. Sasuke “tched” but did the same thing two seconds later. Sakura did it the first time only to become discouraged when Kakashi told her to keep going until she ran out of chakra. Kurama sat next to Kakashi, watching them from a high tree branch. 

 

“Naruto and Sasuke are having a tough time.” Kakashi observed, face buried in his orange book. 

 

Kurama hummed. “They both have a lot of chakra while Sakura has very little. It is easier for her to control it. Most likely, Naruto and Sasuke will require lots of training and patience to get to her level of control. Are you going to teach them water walking next?” 

 

Kakashi sighed and closed the book. “I don’t know. If they manage to master this soon enough, I’ll teach them that while we are here. If not, I’ll let Jiraiya teach Naruto while I teach Sasuke and Sakura.” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Are you going to enter them in the Chunin Exams?” 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “I don’t know. The council wants the Uchiha Heir in it because the exams are being held at Konoha this year. They want to send a message to the other villages. I know Asuma and Kurenai want to enter their teams. Gai will be entering his as well. If they're not ready, I will stand my ground against the council. I would rather not kill my first passing genin team.” 

 

Kurama nodded. It made sense. Now he knew why they had been forced into the first time. Of course, looking back on it, they weren’t ready for it the first time. Sure, they had survived but only because of luck and Orochimaru's influence. “I could help, if you want. Gai wants to take back over for the last few months and perfect his team’s skills. I will still be helping some but not as much as I am now. I could help Jiraiya and you. Jiraiya came to me already and wants me there to help Naruto control any Kyuubi chakra that might slip out of the seal. It is getting looser as he gets older. Hiruzen also want to find Tsunade. He wants to name her his successor. Jiraiya is adamant about it not being him. Plus, I don’t think he is the best choice for the Fifth Hokage.”

 

Kakashi nodded. “I would appreciate it. When does he want Tsunade back?” 

 

Kurama shrugged. “Before I arrived, it was going to be after the Chunin Exams. Now with the problems the Akatsuki poses, he wants her back before the exams. When we get back to the village, Jiraiya wants to take Naruto with him to convince her to come back.” 

 

Kakashi tilted his head. “I’ll talk to the Hokage when we come back. Maybe we could all go and convince her. Sakura has the potential to become a great medical-nin with her control.” 

 

Kurama nodded in agreement. “Hmm… yes that would probably work. Hiruzen is going to be pissed about Naruto though. He was waiting until Naruto was strong enough to know about his heritage. He already knows about the Kyuubi but it is doubtful the Kyuubi has tried anything yet or is going to in the near future.”

 

Kakashi grimaced. “The Hokage will probably understand. As far as I know, Jiraiya should have raised him; he is his godfather.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Like he could have raised a child.” Kurama watched as Naruto got advice from Sakura. Kurama smiled as Sasuke approached them, unlike the first time. “And if he did, Naruto wouldn’t have that.” Kurama gestured towards the group of genin. Kakashi chuckled quietly. 

 

“Wow, that’s a nice surprise for once.” Kurama nodded his agreement. They watched in silence for a few more hours as Sakura coached them from the ground as Naruto and Sasuke got closer and closer to the tree branch. Kakashi interrupted their training when the sky started to darken. They had trained through the day. 

 

“Maa, great job team! It's dinner time. We will be continuing this tomorrow.” The genins nodded. 

 

Kurama jumped down without so much as stirring the grass beneath his feet. He stood up and grinned down at them. “Good job! You’re doing this faster than I did!” 

 

Naruto's eyes widened. “Really Niisan?!” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Yes. It took me a few days to master it. By tomorrow you should have a good grasp on it. You just have to practice it until it becomes second nature to adjust your chakra to your surroundings.” 

 

Naruto jumped up with a fist in the air. “SEE! I told ya’ I’d become stronger then ya’!” He then tripped and landed on top of Sasuke, having knocked him over. Naruto rolled off of him and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry teme!” 

 

Sasuke glared but just “hn-ed” and got up, extending a hand to help Naruto up. Naruto stared at before grinning. “Thanks Sasuke!” Sakura watched them and giggled, not once going starry-eyed over Sasuke. 

 

Kurama laughed and started towards the house with Kakashi and Team 7 trailing behind him. He hid a smile as he heard Naruto asking Sasuke about his fire jutsu. Kakashi fell into step with Kurama. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

Kurama sighed. “What is it with you guys always thanking me? I don’t do it on purpose you know.” 

 

Kakashi laughed and bumped into him. “Of course you don’t. That's why we thank you so much.” 

 

Kurama laughed. 

 

***

 

That night at dinner Inari and Naruto had their little fight, leaving Kakashi to deal with Inari and Kurama to deal with Naruto. He found Naruto in the field where he would have met Haku. Kurama felt kinda bad about that because Haku had shown him what it meant to die for a precious person. But Kurama also knew Naruto would learn that lesson in various ways. Kurama idly wondered if he could save Haku but swiftly dismissed the thought. Zabuza’s and Haku’s deaths were important and needed. Some things couldn’t be changed. 

 

Kurama sat down beside Naruto. Naruto didn’t move from his position on the ground. Kurama sighed and joined him in star gazing. “You know, I love the stars. They never leave.” 

 

Naruto shifted. “I-I do too. They remind me that we’re still so small in a big world.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Yes, yes they do.” 

 

Naruto shifted again, leaning his head on Kurama’s outstretched arm. “Are… are you going to leave me?” 

 

Kurama sighed. “No, not if you don’t want me to. It turns out I’ve grown quite… attached to some people in Konoha.” 

 

Naruto giggled. “You mean Kakashi-sensei, don'tcha?” 

 

Kurama chuckled nervously. “What do you mean?” 

 

Naruto grinned into his arm. “Sasuke, Sakura and me have been trying to figure it out. You and Kakashi can communicate silently and Sakura came up with this crazy idea that you two love each other!” 

 

Kurama winced. Love… what a foreign word. He had never heard it from someone living. Sure, his parents had loved him but no one his own age had ever said it to him. Hinata had gotten over her crush in the first few months of the war. And while Sasuke and Sakura had been family and even more, the feeling was never voiced. They just knew and that was good enough for them. 

 

Naruto felt the wince and lifted his head. Whatever he saw on Kurama’s face made him smile sadly and lay his head back down. “I get it now…” Kurama shifted uncomfortably. This was not what he had in mind when he came out to find Naruto. 

 

They laid there in silence for awhile until Kurama heard Naruto’s breathing even out and deepen. Kurama sighed and gently lifted Naruto up. Naruto was light and slim, underdeveloped. Kurama frowned and swore that this Naruto would grow to his full height. A proper diet now wouldn’t reverse all the damage done at this point but with a seal and some of Tsunade's healing… Kurama nodded to himself and started back towards Tazuna’s house. 

 

Kurama dropped Naruto off in the care of a worried Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi looked Kurama over critically before removing a twig from his hair. “I’m guessing it went well.” 

 

Kurama nodded and yawned. He went over to his bed and started to change. He heard Kakashi’s breath catch and felt his hand trace his seals lining his spine. Kurama suppressed a shiver. “Yes?” 

 

Kakashi continued to trace them. “How long have you had them?” 

 

Kurama shrugged and moved to put on his nightshirt. “A long time. I already told you, my first once was when I was a teen. I’ve just continued to add on. Although, I have started to run out of room.” 

 

Kakashi nodded and retreated to his bed. Within five minutes, both of them were asleep. 

 

***

 

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto went back to training while Kakashi worked with Sakura on water walking and Kurama went to the bridge with Tazuna. 

 

Kurama had to admit that the bridge was still the most impressive out of everything Kurama had seen. It wasn’t as intricate as some of the Uzushiogakure bridges he had seen but it was the size and effort that went into it that was impressive. It represented the strength of people in the face of adversity. Kurama respected that. 

 

Kurama had volunteered to help but Tazuna had ordered him to sit down and watch for any missing-nin. Tazuna had a lot of respect for Kurama, although Kurama didn’t know why. The builders had given Kurama wide berth, allowing him to send out four kage bunshin clones discreetly to watch over Team 7 and the workers as Kurama allowed himself to build up sage chakra. He had allowed it to get too low, not that he thought he actually needed it. It was just something good to have on hand. Not that regular people really had it on hand… never mind. Kurama was extending his senses when he felt irregularly in the natural flow of chakra about two miles out and closing fast. 

 

Kurama stood and order Tazuna to get his men off the bridge. Tazuna relayed his instructions but refused to get off the bridge himself. Kurama nodded and created three kage bunshin clones, dismissing his other ones. He ordered one to get Kakashi and the other to guard Tazuna. The third vanished. Kurama slowly relaxed his body and waited for the two to show up. 

 

The mist came in first. Kurama closed his eyes and sent extra chakra to his already improved senses. He ducked the first slash of Zabuza’s sword, followed by the array of senbon that followed. He sidestepped the second slash but was hit with a stray senbon to his arm, numbing it. Kurama quickly pulled it out and returned it to his right. He heard a quick gasp, telling him he had hit his target. Kurama gathered chakra in his arm healing it quickly. He paused, searching for Zabuza’s and Haku’s chakra signatures. 

 

Zabuza had hidden and confused their signatures with the chakra in the waterdrops of the mist. Kurama was mildly impressed; that took excellent chakra control and concentration. He felt the clone he had sent to Kakashi disappear. Good, they would be here soon. While Kurama knew he could easily kill Zabuza and Haku, he had to be careful not to destroy the bridge or allow them to get close to Tazuna. Plus, this was a type of learning experience Team 7 deserved to have. 

 

Kurama ducked the kunai thrown at him and rolled to avoid Zabuza’s swing. Kurama came up with his back towards Tazuna. His clone had set up a barrier preventing attacks from reaching Tazuna. He dismissed the clone. Great, now he only had to worry about Zabuza and Haku. 

 

Kurama flash stepped to the center of the bridge, drawing Haku with him who had been shadowing him. He opened his eyes and spoke loudly. “I wasn’t expecting you again so soon, Zabuza.” 

 

Zabuza laughed. “I was kinda hoping one of the kids had been left to guard the bridge. Wishful thinking on my part.” 

 

Kurama nodded absently, extending his sense to their limits. Kakashi would be here with the others in a few minutes. He had left a clone with Tsunami and Inari. “Well, sorry. You know, this mist is annoying. It’s making it hard to find you and your partner.” 

 

Zabuza laughed. “I hoped it would.” With that he struck again. Again Kurama dodged their double team but missed the water clone. The water clone struck right behind the senbons in the direction Kurama was forced to go in. He was able to dodge the initial left side swing but was caught by the end of the turn around. He flashed back but the tip of the sword caught his Jonin vest and went about a centimeter into his chest. It was shallow but threw Kurama’s balance off, causing him to move into a controlled roll further away from Tazuna. Kurama swore and spared a glance down. It probably wouldn’t scar, but it would hurt for a bit and it was bleeding a lot. He sighed. Kakashi, Team 7, Gai, Team Gai and Hiruzen were going to have an aneurism. Really, it was only a cut…from a potentially deadly weapon…nevermind. 

 

Kurama gathered his chakra and sent out a barely noticeable chakra wave. He pinned the locations of Zabuza, his clone and Haku. They were in a loose semicircle at his front, leaving his back exposed. Kurama frowned, wondering why they did that until it dawned on him that Tazuna and the direction Kakashi and his team would be coming from was in front of him. They had effectually cut him off from support while also cutting them off from his support. 

 

Kurama took a deep breath and summoned Itazura. Itazura was a beautiful white fox with a slim single tail. She bowed deeply before disappearing. He chose Itazura for a reason; like her name suggested, she had a specialty in mischief. With mischief came her skills of getting away quickly, making her one of the fastest foxes he had in his summons. Itazura would be able to communicate with Kakashi and his team, providing him with their positions on the bridge. 

 

Kurama stood up and pulled out his own senbon. He threw two at Haku and and threw five at Zabuza’s clone. The sooner it was back down to two, the better. Kurama heard the release of the clone and felt them move positions. It was getting easier to locate their positions as Zabuza's concentration fell. Kurama dodged Kubikiribocho and took the chance to make his way back towards Tazuna and Team 7. Haku appeared with an a barrage of ice senbons. Kurama made a single hand sign and a fireball consumed most of the senbons. A few turned out to be metal and Kurama turned, allowing them to hit his arm and shoulder. Kurama cursed and leaped over Zabuza blade, landing on it gently. 

 

Zabuza smirked through his bandages. “Nice try.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “Who said I was the real one?” 

 

Zabuza’s eyes widened as Kurama poofed into smoke. He turned as the mist cleared. By Tazuna stood Team 7 with Kurama and Itazura. Kurama was grinning. 

 

“I have to say, you were doing really good but you missed both the fox and my clone replacement.” 

 

Zabuza laughed. “I can see why you're labeled a SSS-Class Ninja in all bingo books but Konohagakure. I didn’t even notice the clone. Can I ask how?” 

 

Kurama tilted his head and shrugged. “I made three clones and hide the third one. While I was trying to get through, the clone replaced me after the fireball jutsu.” 

 

Zabuza laughed. “You really are good.” He gestured for Haku to come to his side. “Take the kids.” Haku nodded and vanished. 

 

Kurama moved next. “Sakura, Itazura, guard Tazuna! Naruto, Sasuke, stay together!” He moved with kunai in both of his hands to intercept Haku but Zabuza appeared between them, blocking him while Haku erected the Ice Dome. Naruto and Sasuke shouted as they darted towards the mirrors only to be pushed back by senbon. Kurama heard Kakashi swear and move to help but Zabura pushed Kurama back into him. Kakashi steadied Kurama as they faced Zabuza. 

 

Zabuza crackled. “Those kids are as good as dead. Nothin’ gets out alive from that dome.” 

 

Kurama sighed. “Oh, well. There’s a first for everything.” Kakashi pushed up his hitai-ate, not taking anymore chances. Zabuza summoned his mist and disappeared from sight again. 

 

Kurama sighed. “Why is it Mist Shinobi always use mist? It is repetitive and a dead giveaway to which village you hail from.” 

 

Kakashi turned so they were back to back. “Will they be okay?” 

 

Kurama nodded. “I think so. Sakura is inside the seals with Itazura so she’s also safe. We just have to deal with Zabuza.” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “If I was by myself, I’d have trouble against him. With you here, it should be easy.”

 

Kurama shook his head. He couldn’t really use all his skills like he would in a war on a small bridge with civilians around. “I can’t get a good read on him in the mist. He specializes in Silent Killing. He is definitely a strong opponent. Treat him with cation.” 

 

Kurama and Kakashi both ducked and rolled apart. Zabuza landed where they had been with a heavy thud. He swung wide,  nicking Kakashi on his arm. Kurama narrowed his eyes. He did a quickly few hand signs before releasing as breath of air. The mist disappeared again, giving them a clear look at Naruto and Sasuke covered in senbons in the middle of the Ice Mirror Dome. They were yelling at Haku. Or at least Naruto was. Sasuke was tracking Haku’s movements with an incomplete Sharingan. Kurama grinned. 

 

“Told ya so.” Kakashi sighed while Zabuza laughed. 

 

“Two bloodline… I wonder which is stronger.”

 

Kurama grinned. “The Sharingan of course.” Zabuza laughed slashed at Kurama. Kurama brought up his kunai. They met with a clash and Kurama was forced back. Zabuza had the advantage of brute strength. Kakashi joined them, aiming at Zabuza's neck. Zabuza twisted, evading Kakashi’s strike. Zabuza flipped over them and threw a handful of shuriken. Kakashi made some blurred hand signs and a wall of water appeared effectively stopping them. 

 

Kurama stopped and went through some scenarios. He could try to get close enough to place a temporary paralysis seal on him but that required letting that sword hit him and Kurama really didn’t like that idea. Kakashi could call his ninken but that require Kakashi getting close enough to get his blood on him. Nope, not happening. Kurama thought about just buying time until the boys got out of the dome and Gato appeared. But that wouldn’t work either. 

 

Kurama sighed and dropped his kunai. “Kakashi, let me handle this one. He needs to be pinned down.” Kakashi spared a glance at him. Kakashi shrugged.

 

“If you spill any more blood, the Hokage will have your ass.” Kurama laughed and disappeared. 

 

He appeared behind Zabuza. He grabbed the sword as Zabuza turned. It sliced deep into his hands but Kurama ignored it in favor of slipping one hand inside Zabuza’s guard. He gently placed a poison seal on him, slow immobilising him. Zabuza jumped back and into Kakashi’s chidori. Zabuza quickly replaced himself with a water clone. He slide to the side, holding the place where Kurama placed the seal. He laughed. 

 

“That was a close one.” All of them froze and turned their attention towards the Ice Dome where red chakra was exploding out of Naruto. Kurama saw Zabuza and Kakashi shiver under the anger that was the chakra. Kurama winced. He had no idea he ended up using that much. Sakura was screaming about Sasuke. 

 

“What the-” Kurama didn’t give him a chance to continue. He charged and attacked, causing Zabuza to raise his sword in defense. Kurama’s kunai met his with a clash just as the Ice Dome shattered and Haku came flying out with Naruto not far behind him. Haku rolled and landed with a thud. Haku moved swiftly to avoid Naruto’s strike that would have killed him. Kakashi charged the chidori again and moved attack Zabuza with it. Just as Kakashi was about to go threw his chest Haku appeared at blocked the attack. Everyone froze. Even Sakura paused in her screaming. 

 

“Why?” 

 

Haku smiled. “I am no longer useless to Zabuza-sama.” Kakashi tried to remove his only to find it stuck. Haku had held on to his arm. 

 

Zabuza stepped away. Naruto stared at Haku in shock. “He died for you?” 

 

Zabuza laughed. “He was just a tool to be used. He had lost to you. He was no longer any use to me.”

 

Naruto got angry. “He was not just a tool! He was a person!” 

 

Zabuza laughed before he started coughing. Blood covered the bandages. “All ninjas are tools to be used and thrown away. There are two types of people in this world: those who use and those that are used.”

 

Naruto fumed, his chakra fluctuating uncontrollably. “NO! HE WAS NOT! HE WAS PROTECTING HIS PRECIOUS PERSON!” 

 

Zabuza stared at him before scoffing. Kakashi moved to set Haku on the ground, his arm finally disconnected from Haku’s chest. Kurama moved slightly towards Naruto. 

 

“Haku was a tool, nothing more. He had no precious people.” 

 

Naruto growled. “He asked me why I fought. I said to achieve my dreams. Haku told me that was futile and shallow. He said true shinobi fight to protect their precious people. That was why he fought and died. For his precious people! He told me that when a person has something important they want to protect they that's when they can become truly strong!” 

 

Zabuza looked away. “Nah, that’s a fairy tale of the best kind. Ask the Immortal Shinobi why he fights. All his ‘precious people’ have been dead for years. He fights to kill. Go on, ask.” 

 

Naruto turned to Kurama. Kurama winced. Even Kakashi turned towards him. Sakura was too busy crying to understand what was being said. Kurama hesitated before answering. “I have always fought to survive. I fight to survive and live to see another day where I can protect the things I hold dear to me.” 

 

Naruto frowned. Zabuza laughed. “SEE?! All great shinobi are selfish and killers. I’ve killed hundreds. The Immortal here thousands! What I wouldn’t give for a record like him!” Zabuza coughed up more blood, ripping away the bandages to breath properly. 

 

Gato chose that moment to march onto the bridge. Kurama was tempted to take his head from his shoulders. Gato sneered. “And you’re supposed to be great shinobi? What a joke! Beat by some kids!” He walked over to Haku’s body. “Ah! Pretty boy died! How disappointing. His body would have made me a lot of money.” 

 

Kurama winced while Kakashi looked a little green. Naruto looked repulsed and Zabuza was liviade. Gato kicked Haku. Zabuza snarled. “Get away from him!” 

 

Gato laughed. “And what are you going to do about it?” 

 

Zabuza snarled and tried to lift his sword. It was too heavy from his poisoned body. He glanced at Naruto. “How about you help me out here, gaki? I don’t seem to have any kunai currently on me.” Gato started to back away, yelling at his men to kill the ninjas. Naruto nodded and throw him a kunai. He caught it in his mouth and proceed to  slaughter his way through Gato’s men to Gato. Kurama didn’t look away; Kurama heard Kakashi tell Naruto to watch and learn. That was what a true ninja does. Once Gato was dead, his men scattered. Zabuza laughed and dropped the kunai as he fell. 

 

“Eh, Red? Could you take me to Haku?” Zabuza asked. Kurama shrugged. 

 

“Since you asked so nicely.” Zabuza laughed as Kurama, with Kakashi’s help, lained him down next to Haku. 

 

Zabuza lifted a shaky hand to Haku’s face. “Eh, a broken tool you were… But you were my broken tool. I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other on the other side. You’re going up…” He trailed off. Kurama looked away, knowing that those were his last few moments. He looked at a stunned Naruto. Kakashi looked away too. 

 

Kakashi glanced over to Sakura and Sasuke, who was finally coming too. Kakashi smiled and pulled down his hitai-ate. “Maa, maa, don’t worry, Naruto. I think they’re going to same place.” 

 

Naruto nodded and looked at Sasuke. His eyes widened. “Sasuke?!” He darted forwards and enveloped both Sakura and Sasuke in a hug. “You’re alive!” 

 

Kurama sighed and glanced back down at Zabuza and Haku. “They deserve to be buried together.” Kakashi nodded then glanced at the team and the state of the bridge. Kurama nodded his head and watched as Itazura disappeared back into the summons world. 

 

“We’ll do it in awhile. They deserve some rest.” 

 

Kurama smiled and nodded. “Tolda so.” 

 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Says the person who is bleeding.” 

 

Kurama grimaced and examined his hands and body. “I guess…” Kurama glanced down at Zabuza and Haku with a soft smile. They were peaceful again and if he had any say in it, they would stay that way.

 

***

 

A month later, the bridge was done and Team Kakashi was heading back towards Konoha. Tazuna had decided to call the bridge the Great Naruto Bridge after all although Kurama had to talk him out of calling it the Great Uzumaki Bridge. Kurama didn’t need it but Naruto did. Tazuna had been moved more by Naruto’s words and actions then his.  

 

Kurama was making one last stop at Zabuza and Haku’s graves. He sent out clones to make sure no one was around before he knelt down.

 

Kurama started to speak. “You don’t know me or at least not this version of you. I just wanted to tell you thank you. It was because of you and Haku that I became who I was. I do live to survive but I live to survive for my precious people. You two taught me about true partnerships and teamwork. Haku, I have to tell you that you were right. A person truly does become strong when they have someone to protect. Thank you, Momochi Zabuza and Yuki Haku.” Kurama touched the grave marker and placed a seal around the graves. It was a protection one. Now no one could take the sword or destroy the markers. Kurama smiled one last time and left to find Team 7. 

 

Kurama missed the ghost wind, cool with water and snow that swept through behind him.


	8. Chapter 7

Kakashi nearly cried when he saw the gates of Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura started to race each other towards the gate. Kakashi looked at Kurama and frowned. His violet eyes were dark and cloudy. He had been like that the whole journey. Something about the mission had set him back into his memories some place Kakashi couldn’t go. The others hadn’t noticed; Kurama had a great poker face if you weren’t looking for it. 

 

Kakashi stopped and watched as Kurama kept going only to pause and swing around to look at him with a blaringly fake smile on his face. It looked wrong. Kakashi’s frown deepened. “Something wrong, Kakashi?” Kurama’s voice was wrong too; it was too sharp and fake. His usually humor was gone. Kakashi glanced in front of them and watched to see if they had noticed Kakashi and Kurama stop. They hadn’t; they were still running and yelling playful insults to each other. 

 

Kakashi quickly pulled Kurama towards him. He looked into Kurama’s eyes, the only part of him the mask didn't cover. “After we go to the Hokage’s office, I’m requesting a week off. You and me are going somewhere. No arguments.” Kakashi let him go and started to walk towards the gate again. He didn’t look back at Kurama. 

 

Once they got to the office, the Hokage along with some other Jonin and Chunin were standing there. The Hokage frowned. “You were suppose to be back awhile ago. What happened?” 

 

Kakashi shook his head. “It’ll be in the report. I request that Team 7, myself and Uzumaki Kurama receive one week off to recover from injuries and the stress of a C-Rank, turned A-Rank mission.” 

 

Round the office, everyone froze. A mislabeled mission given to the rag-tag Team 7 and the returned Founder? The Hokage froze before clearing his throat. Everyone went back to work. “I see… I am expecting a report on my desk right after your one week leave. Iruka, pull Team 7 and Uzumaki Kurama off active duty.” Iruka swallowed and complied. 

 

Kakashi turned and sent an eye smile at his team. “No training for a week. Nothing, not even chakra exercise. I will be out of town with Kurama so if you see Team Gai or Gai, tell them Kurama is with me. Got it?” They nodded, throwing Kurama questioning glances. He was back out of touch. The Hokage sent Kakashi a concerned look. “Good!” Kakashi didn’t spare anyone a glance as he took Kurama’s scroll from his back pocket and handed it to the Hokage. The Hokage nodded grim faced, knowing there were bodies in it. Kakashi turned back to Kurama and gently shoved him out the door. Kurama gave everyone a lazy waved before allowing himself to be pulled by Kakashi. 

 

Kakashi quickly led Kurama back towards the gates of Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at them in confusion until Kakashi waved them off. They shrugged and allowed them past. Kakashi quickly lead Kurama to a little town about two hours from Konoha. He led them to the outskirts of the town to a little cottage. Kakashi opened the door by placing his hand on the Hatake Clan Symbol. 

 

Kurama followed behind Kakashi and blink. He blinked again. “Ah… Where are we?” 

 

Kakashi laughed and pulled him into the kitchen area. It was cozy and covered in a thick layer of dust. Kakashi quickly made some kage bunshins as sent them off to dust and clean. Kurama glanced around, confused and amused. Kakashi pulled out a table chair and Kurama sat down in it. The table was now clean and Kurama could see that it was old and well worn, judging by the scars on the wooden surface. Kakashi set down a cup of tea in front of him, bringing him out of his daze. 

 

“So, do you like it?” Kakashi sounded, nervous. 

 

Kurama looked around and nodded. He took a drink of his tea and hummed at the taste. “Yes, I do. I don't think I've ever been somewhere so… cozy. I like it a lot actually.” 

 

Kakashi let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He sighed as Kurama as his eyes went cloudy again. His clones came back and have Kakashi a wave before they disappeared. He gained their knowledge that the only bedroom was clean and the bed was ready. Kakashi was nervous. He didn't know if he was going to fast or not but at this point, Kurama was starting to scare him with his zoning out habit. Kakashi waited until Kurama had drank all his tea. He took the cup and pulled Kurama up, much to the amusement of Kurama. 

 

He led Kurama to the bedroom. It was medium size, holding a king size bed and not much else. The closet was open and bare. The bathroom was down the hall and out of the way, only holding shower, toilet and small sink with a cabinet underneath. The kitchen was the main part of the cottage, along with the small living room. Kakashi turned toward Kurama, nervous once again. 

 

“So, there's only one bedroom but I figured that we could either share or I can take the couch in the living room.” Kakashi said in a rush. 

 

Kurama smiled and laughed. “It's fine Kakashi. I wouldn't mind sharing.” 

 

Kakashi let out a big breath and smiled. “Okay. You can shower first. I'll be in the kitchen.” Kurama nodded and Kakashi left, giving him space. 

 

Kakashi sat down at the table win a sigh. Once he heard the shower start, he summoned Pakkun. Pakkun looked up at Kakashi. 

 

“Hey, pup. How are you doing?” 

 

Kakashi sighed and buried his head in his hands. “I need help.” 

 

Pakkun was sniffing around and phased when Kakashi spoke before continuing. He stopped when he caught Kurama’s scent. “Do you have a mate with you?” 

 

If Kakashi had been a lesser man, he would have stuttered and flushed. As it was, he blushed lightly before clearing his throat. “Ah, well, not exactly.” 

 

Pakkun sighed and jumped on the table. He laid his head on his paws and cocked his head. “Explain. Because it smells like you are. Your scent is on him and his is on you.” 

 

Kakashi chuckled nervously. “Kurama is a, ah, good friend?” Pakkun looked unimpressed. Kakashi sighed. “I like him okay? And I'm worried about him. That's why I brought him here…” Kakashi trailed off. 

 

“Have you shown him your face?” 

 

Kakashi started. “No, he-I-never asked…” 

 

Pakkun sat up and took notice. “He's been fine with you keeping your mask on all the time? Wait, is he the one who's been living with you? Of course, it's his scent. Kurama, huh? Hmm… Show him your face if you like him so much. It sounds like Kurama is worth it.” 

 

Kakashi stared at the ninkan. Was it really that easy? Of course not but still… Pakkun brought up a good point. Maybe revealing part of himself would allow Kurama to open back up. And absent minded Kurama was a scary thing. 

 

Kakashi waved Pakkun away with the promise of bones on his next visit. He turned when he heard Kurama in the hallway. Kurama walked out in nothing but a towel. He red hair was down and wet, making it look like the color of blood. His tattoos and scars were accented by the wetness of his skin. Kurama’s frame was slim but muscular and well-defined without being overly bulky or really bulky at all. Kurama turned his violet eyes on Kakashi. Kakashi swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. Kurama smirked. 

 

“See something you like?” Kurama asked, coyly. Kakashi swallowed again.

 

“And if I do?” Kakashi asked. His voice was was strained and short. 

 

Kurama raised an eyebrow. “Then you should probably do something about it?” 

 

Kakashi knew there was a reason he shouldn't have brought Kurama here. Part of it was the seclusion. Another was his own out of control hormones. He hadn't had a good lay in…forever. Kakashi was by no means a virgin but he had always slept around, never had a serious relationship. Kurama was different. He threw Kakashi off balance. Seeing him bleeding from a wound from Zabuza’s blade… It had brought out some emotions he swore were dead inside him. Fear for another human being… It was foreign and exciting. 

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. “I-I, uh, think a, umm, shower. Yeah shower. Heading to the shower. Excuse me.” Kakashi basically fled to the bath and shut the door behind him. He thought he heard laughter but didn't dwell on it. He had bigger problems. And harder ones. He glared downwards. Now was  _ not  _ the time for this. 

 

After a long  _ cold  _ shower (thank you hormones) Kakashi got and wrapped a towel around his hips. He paused and looked from the mirror to the door. He could put back on his mask or… Kakashi took a deep breath and walked out the door. He entered the bedroom, moving toward his bag that was lying on the floor to the side of the bed. One of his clones must have put it there for him. He opened it up and got out his night clothes. He heard Kurama’s footsteps approach the bedroom. He steeled his nerves. 

 

“Hey Kakashi, I made us some fo-” Kurama stopped mid word and looked at Kakashi dumbly. Kakashi smiled and Kurama could actually see it! 

 

Kurama reddened and hid his face. “S-sorry. I'll leave you to get dressed. I-” 

 

“Kurama. It's fine. I wanted you to see.” 

 

Kurama stopped his stuttering and looked up at Kakashi. Kakashi had stood up and put on a pair of sleeping pants during his apology. He slowly lifted a callous hand and placed it on Kakashi bare jaw. He had a small scar running across it. The scar from his eye stretched from his forehead to his cheekbone. “Beautiful.” Kurama whispered. 

 

Kakashi smiled and leaned into his hand. “I hope this helps whatever had been bothering you this past month.” 

 

Kurama eyes softened even more and he moved his other hand to bury it Kakashi’s damp hair. Kakashi leaned down and placed his bare face in the crook of Kurama's neck. 

 

“Thank you.” Kurama whispered. 

 

Kakashi grinned. “Maa, it was nothing you wouldn't have done. I've been trying to show you anyways.” Kakashi pulled back and decided to leave his shirt off. It was warm in the cottage. Kakashi noticed Krama did the same thing. “You said something about food?” 

 

Kurama laughed and smiled up at him. This smile was authentic and real. “Yes, I hope you don't mind some ramen. It was all I had at hand. There's not anything else here.” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “Tomorrow we can go out and get some stuff. We need civilian clothes anyways.” 

 

Kurama laughed and paused to examine his face. He smiled softly. “You look beautiful without the mask. I can see why you hide your face. No one would ever leave you alone.” 

 

Kakashi blushed and Kurama was delighted to see it if his widening grin was anything to go by. “Maa, yeah, yeah. I'm hungry. Move.” 

 

Kurama laugh followed him out to the kitchen.

 

After dinner, Kakashi decided it was time for an early bedtime, if Kurama’s muffled yawns were anything to go by. Kakashi hesitantly got in bed. He had never just slept with a person, no sex involved. Kurama sighed and slid in between the covers. He pulled at Kakashi’s arm, wrapping them around his waist. Kurama leaned back into Kakashi’s bare chest with a sigh. Kakashi slowly relaxed and felt the beat of Kurama’s heart. It was steady and strong. Kakashi pulled him closer by his own accord. 

 

“Good night, Kurama.” Kakashi said drowsily. 

 

Kurama responded interm. “Good *yawn* night Kakashi.” 

 

With that, they both fell into a dreamless sleep. 

 

***

 

Kurama woke feeling more well-rested then he had ever been before. He blinked awake slow, idly wondering why someone was smoothing his hair. He shifted at the thought and pulled away, only to be pulled back with a strong arm around his waist. He felt more then heard the laugh from the person behind him. 

 

“Ah, looks like sleeping beauty is finally up.” 

 

Kurama sighed and relaxed again. He smiled. “Yes, I am. Sleeping beauty?” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “Yes, sleeping beauty. You've been asleep for over 17 hours. It nearly noon.” 

 

Kurama blinked and rolled to face Kakashi. “17 hours? I haven't slept that long since…” Kurama trailed off as he examined Kakashi's face in the sunlight. He was even prettier in the light. His face was young, unmarked except for two scars that fit him perfectly. The Sharingan was spinning slowly, memorizing Kurama’s face as Kurama memorized Kakashi’s.

 

Kurama smiled and leaned up hesitant to kiss Kakashi. Kakashi smirked and met him halfway. The kiss was different from all the others they had shared; smooth lips met smooth lips. The skin gave way and formed to each other in a meeting of passion. The kiss was sweet and innocent. 

 

Kurama pulled back and smiled up at Kakashi. For once, Kurama was glad he was short; Kakashi made him feel protected, something he had never felt before. Kakashi smiled down at him. 

 

“I don't know about you, but since we skipped breakfast, I could go for some lunch. After that, we can get civilian clothes and food.” 

 

Kurama nodded and rolled out of bed, landed without a sound. He stood up and stretched. He ran a hand through his hair only to stop and swear when he hit knots and tangles. Kakashi laughed and rolled out of bed too, landing just as quietly as Kurama. Kurama looked up and threw Kakashi a glare. Kakashi shrugged and started to rifle through his bag. He pulled out a plain blue shirt and a pair of black pants.  Kurama watched as he threw a mask back into the bag and pulled out a light black jacket. 

 

Kurama tilted his head. “You're not going to put on a mask?” 

 

Kakashi looked in Kurama eyes. “No. I hoped we could forego all masks on our vacation.” 

 

Kurama looked down and away. He knew what Kakashi was doing. He wanted to do what he was doing but to drop his persona after so long… Kurama didn't really know who he was. As a child, he wore the mask of a stupid, loudmouth brat. He did that to hide the deep sadness within his heart. As he got older, he was allowed to grow outside the village’s watchful eye but he still kept some of the act up. Jiraiya had never known Kurama had taken some of his sealing books and begun to teach himself as when he was away drinking and whoring. He had kept up his act of loving the kill-me-orange, his act of always being happy. When the war had started, no one had questioned his sudden seriousness. They all thought it was due to the seriousness of the situation. But the truth was, when his act had gotten Jiraiya killed then Neji, followed by Tsunade and Gaara, he had decided to drop it. He had taken charge and no one questioned it. Not even Shikamaru, the genius of their generation. The only one that had even the slightly clue was Sasuke. But he had never mentioned it, just watched with his infuriating empty black eyes. 

 

When he landed in the past, Kurama had lost the playfulness for awhile. He was focused on living through the constant fighting. Stumbling upon the Uzumaki Clan had been pure luck. The fact that they had accepted him after only a little unease was a miracle. He had gotten to watch Mito grew up, watched as the seeds of Konoha grew. He saw the Madara was not always evil; at first he was like Hashirama, an idealist wanting peace. It was because of the injustices done to him that he turned his back on Konoha. Kurama had tried but in the end, it turned out certain this couldn't be changed. Some things were  just destined to happen, just like Madara thought. It had left a bad taste in Kurama mouth for years afterwards. 

 

Kurama had lived his entire life hiding behind masks. Each one showed a different part of his personality but none of them were authentically  _ Uzumaki Kurama, formerly known as Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama.  _

 

Kurama turned back to Kakashi and saw understanding in his eyes. Kurama slowly nodded. “I can try but… I don't know if you'll like what you find, Kakashi.” 

 

Kakashi smiled slightly. “Well, now. I'm not the easy to get rid of.” 

 

Kurama nodded. Kakashi sighed and grabbed his clothes. “I'll change in the bathroom. You can change in here. Once you're ready, we can go.” 

 

Kurama nodded and grabbed his scroll from the floor. He unrolled it and placed his hand on the center seal, concentrating on the clothes he wanted. He removed his hand and a set of clothes popped into existence. He looked at them to check that they were what he wanted. The seal could be finicky sometimes. The seal had given him a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of gray pants. It included a black jacket and black boots. Kurama shrugged and changed. He unsealed his comb and set to work on combing out his hair. When he was done, he pushed it over his left shoulder and left it there. He grabbed a few kunai and pulled up his sleeve, sealing them in one of his seals. 

 

Kurama turned around to see an amused Kakashi watching him. Kurama blushed but raised an eyebrow. “What?” 

 

Kakashi laughed and shrugged on his jacket. “Just that you sealed kunai into your body. You're not one to be caught unaware.” 

 

Kurama grinned. “Habit. So, where exactly are we?” 

 

Kakashi gestured for Kurama to follow him out of the cottage. He slung an arm around Kurama and led him down the path and out into the street. The street was moderately crowded but nothing compared to Konoha’s streets. Kurama glanced around curiously, ignoring any odd looks he got for his appearance. He had hid his tattoos but not the ones on the back of his neck or his scars. 

 

“We’re just a few hours outside of Konoha. It's a nice little town. They don't tolerate Shinobi fighting so usually Shinobi stay clear of here unless they own a house or want to relax. I usually come here by myself every few months to unwind. I figured you could use the vacation.” Kakashi stated. He smiled at the older women working the flower booth. She smiled and nodded back. Kurama absently noted that not one of the townspeople blinked an eye at Kakashi’s Sharingan. 

 

Kurama hummed and watched the relaxed town people. A few smiled at him and he smiled back gently. Kurama smiled in amusement as he watched the town’s children run around and laugh, playing tag. “It's nice here.” And it was. There were no shadows of ANBU everywhere. There wasn't a cloud of chakra hovering over it, marking it as a Shinobi village. 

 

Kakashi smiled down at Kurama and watched as he visibly relaxed. “Yes, it is. Come on.” He led them into a small shop. It was a small bar-type place. There weren't many patrons there but those present smiled at the newcomers. One older gentleman waved Kakashi over to his corner table and smiled. He was graying with sun-weathered skin. His eyes were set deep beneath well-worn laugh lines. It seemed like he always wore a smile. 

 

“Kakashi! It has been awhile! How are you?” 

 

Kakashi smiled back and let go of Kurama to approach the table. Kurama followed slowly. “Haruki! I've been busy but good overall. How are you?” 

 

The man now dubbed Haruki laughed. “I've been wonderful. That's old bones haven't given out on me yet. Have you seen Natsuko yet? She's grown up quite a lot since your last visit.” Haruki noticed Kurama who was behind Kakashi. “Kakashi?! Who is your friend?” 

 

Kakashi moved aside. “This is Kurama. Kurama this is Haruki. He owns this place along with most of the other buildings.” 

 

Kurama smiled and nodded to him. “Nice to meet you, Haruki.” 

 

Haruki smiled. “It is an honor to meet you, Kurama. Come on, you two take a seat! Mao! We have customers!” Kurama and Kakashi sat down across from each other with Kakashi sitting next to Haruki.  

 

A flustered young women with blond hair walked out the kitchen door. Kurama could see a familial resemblance. She was wearing a bandana and was holding a spoon in one hand. She raised it in a threatening manner while approaching the table. “Old man! What did I say about yelling?!” She sighed and turned to Kurama and Kakashi. She saw Kakashi first and she smiled. “Why, hello stranger! How are you?” 

 

Kakashi smiled. “I'm good. Mao, this is Kurama.” Kurama smiled and waved. Mao caught sight of his eyes and gasped. 

 

“Wow! Awesome eyes! I'm Mao!” 

 

Kurama laughed nervously while Kakashi smirked. He kicked him under the table. “Thank you.” 

 

Mao sighed and set the spoon down at the table. She pulled out a notepad and started writing. “How does two lemonades, two sushi plate and one barbeque plate sound? And no, you're not getting anymore food, old man.” Kurama shrugged and Kakashi nodded. Mao smiled and put away the pad and picked up the spoon. She smiled and started walking back towards the kitchen. “It'll be ready in a few!” She said back to them. 

 

Haruki sighed. “Kids, these days. They have no respect for their parents.” Seeing Kurama confused expression, he elaborated. “Mao is my oldest daughter. She has a little girl named Natsuko. Her husband runs the inn while my youngest daughter, Yuri, runs the school. My wife died when the girls were little. I've raised them best I could and now I get no respect!” He motioned toward the kitchen, making sure she heard it. There was laughter coming from it making him smile. 

 

Kurama nodded. “How did you meet Kakashi?” 

 

Kakashi flushed and Haruki laughed. “I met him when he came flying through my front door. Kami only knows what he was doing!” 

 

Kurama turned to Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a half shrug. “I said Shinobi try to stay away from the town. I didn't say they were always successful.” Kurama shook his head, a smile on his face. 

 

Haruki regarded Kurama for a minute. “So what brings you two here? You're not usually back until the End of Summer Festival, Kakashi.” 

 

Kakashi shrugged. “I thought Kurama and I need a break. The last mission we were on was mislabeled and given to my genin team, Kurama and me. It was stressful.” 

 

Haruki nodded. “I get it. How long are you staying?” 

 

“One week. We got here yesterday. We were going to shop for clothes and food.” Kakashi informed him. 

 

Mao came out of the kitchen, arms piled high with food. She them down gently. “Enjoy!” She left with a smile. 

 

Lunch flew by quickly, with Kurama learning more about Haruki and his family and some of the adventures involving Kakashi. Kurama hadn't laughed that much in a long time. They left and thanked Haruki and Mao for the food. 

 

After that, they spent the rest of the afternoon exploring and shopping. They ended up wasting away the whole afternoon and got back to the cottage just after sunset. They last place they had gone was the store so they had plenty of food for dinner. 

 

Kakashi was happy to see Kurama fully relax. The tense that had been present in his shoulders for the past month was gone. His indifferent and absent mask was gone. Kurama was acting more like Kakashi was used to and more like Kakashi thought Kurama could be. Kakashi knew Kurama was never without his mask and he accepted that. He was just glad he was witnessing a more natural mask, one that was closer to the real Kurama. 

 

Kurama groaned and dropped everything on the kitchen counter. He had the food while Kakashi had the clothes. Kurama had refused to give him the bags after he had dropped the milk and eggs on the sidewalk outside the store. Needless to say, Kakashi had cleaned it up and gotten them replacements. 

 

Kakashi laughed. “I’ll put these ones on the bed.” Kakashi disappeared down the hall leaving Kurama to put the food away. Kurama sighed and cheated by creating two clones and leaving them to do the work. Kurama went into the living room and pulled off his boots and jacket. He threw his shoes towards the front door and tossed the jacket over the back of the couch. He sat down and sighed. Kurama smiled as he replayed the memories of today. 

 

It had been the most relaxing day he had had in a very, very,  _ very _ , long time. The townspeople got over the initial shock and just nodded or smiled when he passed. The children had been overjoyed when Kurama had joined in a quick game of tag. Kakashi had just raised an eyebrow which Kurama ignored. Okay, he didn’t really  _ hate  _ children… They were just annoying to be around all the time. A few hours, a week at  _ most. _ That was all Kurama could handle. The town’s shops were small and authentic, all of them family run and family oriented. Kurama loved the family atmosphere; it was like they tried to make sure everyone felt like they belonged here. Kurama could see why Kakashi liked coming here for vacation; not many places were so homey. 

 

Kurama turned and looked at Kakashi as he came down the hall. He had changed into comfy clothes: sweats and an old plaining t-shirt. He laughed when he saw Kurama’s clones making dinner. He found Kurama on the couch and joined him by jumping over it and landing with his feet in Kurama’s lap. Kurama raised and eyebrow. Kakashi smiled innocently. Kurama rolled his eyes and pushed Kakashi’s feet off of him as he stood up. 

 

“I’m going to take a shower. Dinner should be ready in a half an hour.” Kakashi nodded as Kurama disappeared down the hall. 

 

***

 

Kakashi summoned Pakkun when he heard the shower turn on. The ninkan looked at him lazily. “Do you have the bones?” 

 

Mentally, Kakashi facepalmed. Externally, he ignored the question. “I did as you suggested. It worked!” 

 

Pakkun yawned and laid down on the floor. “And? Have you mated yet?”  

 

Kakashi sputtered. “NO! What is with you and mating?!” Kakashi lowered his voice. That was the last thing he needed Kurama to hear. Getting dating advice from a ninkan was low enough. 

 

Pakkun sighed. “You humans have weird mating rituals. You are already sleep in the same bed, why not make it official?” 

 

Kakashi sighed. “I like him, yes, but I don't think we're ready for that right now.” 

 

Pakkun shrugged as well as a dog could shrug. “You have a week. Make it count.” He popped back to the spirit world right when the shower turned off. 

 

Kakashi sighed and put on a smile when Kurama come out in a pair of sweats and a large t-shirt. Kurama was braiding back his hair. He paused when he saw Kakashi sitting there. 

 

“Is something wrong?” 

 

Kakashi shook his head and stood up. “Didn't you say something about dinner?” 

 

Kurama rolled his eyes and headed into the kitchen. 

 

***

 

The week ended up being much too short, in Kurama’s opinion. He didn't want to leave behind the cottage and the peace it offered. 

 

Waking up in Kakashi’s arms was an unreal experience each time. He didn't want to leave them, which was already weird in itself seeing as Kurama had always been denied human touch. No one wanted to get close to the demon brat when he was a child. Kurama was unused to being hugged and wanted. 

 

The people were inviting and Kurama (although he would never admit it) enjoyed playing with the innocent children and talking with regular people. They never once backed away from him or looked at him sideways after the first day. 

 

Kurama glanced back at the cottage one more time before sighing. Kakashi laughed at him and pulled on his mask. “I had the same reaction the first time I came here.” 

 

Kurama glanced at Kakashi before focusing ahead of him. “I can understand why. It's a different way of life.” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “It is. Don't worry though; we'll come back for the End of Summer Festival.” 

 

Kurama nodded. After a few minutes of silence, he asked “Am I going back to my own room?” 

 

Kurama smothered a laugh when he saw Kakashi stumble. “Uh, maa, if you want to. I don't mind sharing.” 

 

Kurama hummed and they continued on in silence. 

 

A short while later, they arrived at the gate. Kotetsu and Izumo were sleeping at the booth. Kurama snorted and sent a small breeze to them, making them fall off the chairs. Okay, it was a strong wind. Kakashi laughed at them. 

 

Izumo stood up and glared at Kurama. “Thanks.” He said drily. He glanced down at Kotetsu and kicked him. Kurama heard and yelp and he laughed. Izumo riffled through some paperwork on booth. He glared down at the list. “It seems the Hokage wanted you two to go straight to his office when you came back. Something about a report.”

 

Kurama nodded and grabbed Kakashi before he could make a break for it. “Thanks!” Kurama pulled Kakashi to the Hokage toward. 

 

The Hokage was talking to the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai when they got to his office. Everyone looked at Kurama and Kakashi. Kakashi backed towards window. Kurama thought about doing the same until Team Gai launched themselves at him. Kurama sighed and avoided Neji’s Gentle Fist, making him stumble. He disarmed Tenten and slapped a paralysis seal on Lee when he flew by Kurama. Kurama caught Tenten’s punched and threw her into Neji as he went to strike. The two of them landed on top of Lee. 

 

After a minute of silence, Gai started to laugh. Kurama sighed and facepalmed. Kakashi inched closer to the window. The Hokage along with the rest were confused. 

 

Kurama smiled tightly at Hiruzen. “You wanted to see us?” 

 

The Hokage sighed. “Why am I not surprised?” He muttered. He cleared his throat and started again. “Yes, I did. I was just informing the Rookie Nine and Team Gai about the Chunin Exams.”

 

Kurama nodded and turned to the Rookie Nine. He smiled at them. Naruto smiled back, as did the rest of Team 7. Team 10 and Team 8 looked at him warily. Shikamaru was examining him closely. Chijo had paused in his eating to stare at him in shock. Ino was flabbergasted. Hinata squeaked and hid behind Kiba when Kurama’s gaze landed on her. Kiba stepped in front of her and Akamaru growled. Shino was silent but Kurama could see the tension in his shoulders. 

 

Kurama smiled and nodded at them. He looked at their senseis. “Nice to see you again Asuma. Kurenai-san, I have heard nothing but good things about you. It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

 

Kurenai blushed but smiled. “It is an honor to meet you, Kurama-sama.”

 

Asuma nodded. “Yeah, yeah. I heard about that mission. Luckily you were with them Kurama.”

 

Kurama shrugged and glanced at Team Gai as they slowly got up. Well Neji and Tenten lifted Lee up and were trying to find the seal. Kurama sighed and send out a pulse of chakra disarming his seal. Lee groaned and stood up. Team Gai glared at him but he pointed to the Hokage. The Hokage looked both amused and worried. He shifted closer to his paperwork. Kurama chuckled slightly and the Hokage flushed. 

 

The Hokage cleared his throat and straightened up. “As I was saying, your Jonin sensei had nominated you twelve for the upcoming Chunin Exams. They are being held here in Konoha and I would like to show our best Genin at the Exams. The Exams can only be done with teams of three, meaning all three of you have to feel that you are ready to enter the exams. You are dismissed from your duties for the rest of the week. Kurama-sama and Kakashi, I would like to speak to you two privately.” 

 

Team 8 and Team 10 stared at Kurama in shock. The Hokage was addressing someone as an equal?! Their Jonin sensei sighed and shooed them out of the office. Team Gai glared at Kurama before leaving peacefully. Team 7 hesitated slightly until Naruto broke and launched himself at Kurama. He gave Kurama a brief hug before fleeing. Sakura smiled and waved while Sasuke nodded slightly. The Hokage lit his pipe once the office was empty. He absently dismissed his ANBU Guards. Kurama sighed and sat down in one the chair. Kakashi moved to stand behind him to the right slightly. Hiruzen stared at them for a few seconds before laughing. 

 

“So how was the vacation?” 

 

Kurama shifted slightly before settling. He smiled at the Hokage. “Wonderful. How was your paperwork?” 

 

The Hokage grimaced. “If you ever do that again, I will find a way to humiliate you.” The Hokage warned. Kurama just laughed. The Hokage sighed and continued. “As I stated before you left, I would like both Tsunade  and Jiraiya here in the village for the Chunin Exams. Kurama, you have informed me that you would like Sasuke to know the truth of what his brother did for the village, is that correct?” 

 

Kurama nodded. “I don't think it is right that he does not know. It has caused Sasuke to go down a path filled with vengeance and loneliness. I have told you about my suspicions of Orochimaru and the Village Hidden in the Sound. The Chunin Exams would be the perfect time for him to strike.” 

 

The Hokage nodded. “Then I will send Jiraiya and Naruto to find Tsunade. I cannot leave the village without a successor any longer. But Itachi specifically ordered that his brother was never to know the truth; he wants to die by his brother’s hand. I have already tried to change his mind.” 

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. “Actually I was going to ask if we could take all of Team 7 plus Kurama on a mission to find Tsunade. And I agree with Kurama on the Uchiha Brother Issue. If what I can infer you two are talking about is true, Itachi ‘betrayed’ the village on Council orders.” 

 

Kurama winced as did the Hokage. They had forgotten that Kakashi didn't know the truth of the Uchiha Massacre. The Hokage sighed. “Yes, Uchiha Itachi was ordered by the Council to slaughter the entire Uchiha Clan. They were planning a coup d'etat. They wanted to overthrow the current government and replace it with a Uchiha Style government, forcing the other clans into submission. Itachi was order to both investigate the coup d'etat and stop it by any means necessary. After he slaughtered his clan, Itachi joined the Akatsuki to further help Konoha. He has lived his life for the village and his brother.” Hiruzen looked down. “Itachi is my greatest regret, right up there with not telling Naruto of his true heritage.” 

 

Kurama grimaced. “About that-” 

 

“I know, I know. Naruto already approached me. I informed him that, like the Kyuubi, his parents are an S-Class Secret. Naruto raged until Jiraiya dropped in and introduced himself. He then informed Naruto that he shouldn't worry about his parents and should instead worry about training and getting stronger. He has already told Naruto he would train him for the Chunin Exams. If you think it is wise to tell Sasuke before the Chunin Exams, then so be it.” The Hokage finished. 

 

Kakashi sighed. “Why did I get the fucked up team? Couldn't I have gotten one like Kurenai or Asuma? Hell, at this point I’d take Gai’s team.” 

 

Kurama laughed. “And you would be bored out of your mind. I was thinking, if Sasuke takes the news well, we could pull Itachi from his mission. He is no use to Konoha dead. The Akatsuki are going after Jinchuuriki, that we already know. I would rather take our chances against them blind then leave a Konoha Shinobi alone and at their mercy.” 

 

The Hokage sighed and nodded. “I agree. I have tried before but the Council Elders won't pull the mission. They are convinced it is the best course of action. The only way they would allow it would be if someone could guarantee another spy or source of Intel.” 

 

Kurama tilted his head and hummed. “And if you already had one?” 

 

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen stared at him. Could he really…? “Then I would be able to bring Itachi home.” Hiruzen informed him. 

 

Kurama nodded. “Then you have one. Of course you'll think I'm crazy but I already have various contacts within the Akatsuki. They may or may not have approached me various times already…” 

 

The Hokage choked on his smoke. “They think you're playing for their side?!” 

 

Kurama laughed. “No! Of course not! But there is one person that is on our side besides Itachi. Well, maybe… I pay him enough for information. And I've also repaired his body enough times so he owes me. There are others that I know personally from my travels. They have all either joined the Akatsuki or have been forced into it.” 

 

Hiruzen stared at him, pipe forgotten on the table. “Y-you have i-informats in the Akatsuki already!? And you didn't think to share this piece of information, oh Great Protector of the Leaf?!” 

 

Kurama glared. “For you information, I have contacts in every major village and in some, if not all, of the smaller ones too! The only one I don't have contacts in is Otogakure. I don't even know where it is located and that's why it's so suspicious. I know Orochimaru took over the Land of Rice Fields but I couldn't find an actually village anywhere in the country. That's why I think is a front or something close to that.” 

 

Hiruzen rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Okay, okay. I know we need to find Tsunade. I'll send Team 7 and you on the mission along with Jiraiya. He has kept tabs on her since she left Konoha. I'll give you the rest of today to get ready. You'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll send some ANBU with the mission scrolls to the rest of Team 7. Jiraiya will meet you at the Gates. I want you back a minimum of two weeks before the Chunin Exams. I will not have some of our Genin miss the Chunin Exams. That gives you about a month and a half to find her and bring her back. The sooner the better, got it?” 

 

Kurama and Kakashi nodded. “I can train them during the mission. Jiraiya can watch Naruto for Kyuubi Chakra and I can continue training Sasuke and Sakura. Also, Sakura is a perfect candidate for medical ninjutsu. Do you think Tsunade would take on a student?” Kakashi asked. 

 

Hiruzen shrugged. “I don't know. Probably if Naruto can get through to her. Anyway, you two have your mission and your Genin have already filed the mission report for you, Kakashi. You're dismissed.”

 

Kurama and Kakashi left as quickly as they could. It seemed they were leaving immediately. Kurama groaned. “I never gave Team Gai their bells.” 

 

Kakashi laughed and opened the compound. As soon as the door was closed, he pulled down his mask and smiled at Kurama. “Oh well. You can't be expected to do everything. Come on, our stuff is already packed and I know you won't be relaxing anytime soon. Showers then food then sleep. We're getting up early tomorrow. I don't think Naruto will remember; we'll have to get him and probably Sakura and Sasuke too. Can't be late!” 

 

Kurama stared at Kakashi before laughing. “Yeah I guess. I call dibs!” Kurama dropped his scroll by the door and kicked off his shoes. He started undressing as he walked towards the hall. He bypassed his hall and started towards Kakashi’s room. He glanced back and saw Kakashi staring at him dumbstruck. Kurama smirked when Kakashi met his eyes. “Join me?” 

 

Kakashi appeared at his side. Kurama tilted his head up. Kakashi stared down at him and slowly smiled. “Of course.” 

 

***

 

After the shower (nothing too exciting happened), Kurama and Kakashi made a quick meal consisting of ramen and were laying down on Kakashi’s bed, half asleep. Kurama smiled as Kakashi continued to trace his seals lining his spine. 

 

“Kurama… Promise me you won't do something stupid.” Kakashi whispered. 

 

Kurama rolled over and turned his face towards Kakashi. Kakashi gently ran his hand through Kurama’s hair, removing it from his face. “Why?” 

 

Kakashi looked away. “I-I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Kurama…” Kakashi glanced back down at him. 

 

Kurama smiled. “You know I can't promise that… What you might call stupid, I might call my duty. You know that Kakashi.” 

 

Kakashi sighed. “I…know. But don't be careless.”

 

Kurama leaned up and kissed Kakashi. He pulled back after a few seconds. “I never am.” 

 

Kakashi smirked and leaned down, pressing a hard kiss against his lips. Kurama moaned softly. Kakashi chuckled and moved so he was hovering over Kurama. He moved down Kurama’s cheek and too his neck, tracing a long scar. Kurama moaned, louder this time. Kakashi pulled back  and smiled down at him. Kurama blinked opened his violet eyes and scowled. Kakashi laughed and continued his ministrations. 

 

Kakashi could feel Kurama’s hardened length and hesitated to go further. Kurama was old, older than Kakashi, but there was something about him that screamed innocent. Kakashi was hesitant to ruin that. He heard Kurama moan again and shuddered. He gently placed more of his weight on Kurama, grinding slightly into his hardened member. Kurama breath hitched and he shivered. Kakashi wove a hand into Kurama’s hair and guided Kurama’s mouth to his. Kurama opened it without hesitation. Kakashi sighed into the kiss and pulled away. 

 

Kurama smiled without opening his eyes and shifted. “Okay then…” 

 

Kakashi laughed. “Not tonight. We have to get up early and…I don't want you to be sore…” 

 

Kurama burst out laughing. He blinked away tears of laughter and looked up at Kakashi, his face flushed. Kakashi smiled down at him and rolled off of him gently. Kakashi pulled Kurama against his chest and smoothed back his hair. Kakashi tucked Kurama’s head under his chin and relaxed instantly. Kurama snuggled back into Kakashi.

 

Kurama yawned. “G’night Kaka*yawn*shi.” 

 

Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of his head. “‘Night Kurama.” 

 

They fell asleep very quickly that night.  


	9. Chapter 8

 

Kurama smothered a laugh as he saw Team 7 plus Jiraiya stumble along their path. Kakashi groaned and took out his orange book. He couldn't be bothered to watch out for enemies right now. There wouldn't be any within a day's walk of Konoha anyways. 

 

Kurama watched as Jiraiya tried to draw Naruto into doing his “sexy Jutsu.” Kurama shook his head. Jiraiya hadn't changed at all. He wondered if Tsunade had. He doubted it but Kurama had noticed certain changes in history and personalities then the time before. Kakashi wasn't as… Cold on the inside as before. Sasuke had a little more patience for Naruto’s antics and Sakura seemed to be able to give up the fangirl attitude easier. Although that could be in part because of Kurama’s presences. Kakashi had been his _sensei_ before not his… _lover_ . Naruto had never had anyone _related_ to him, to use loose terms. Sasuke now knew about part of Naruto’s heritage, giving them more in common than before. Sakura was more on track than she had been before. 

 

Kurama laughed as Jiraiya’s face planted when Naruto called him “Ero-sennin.” Sakura laughed while Sasuke looked away to hide his smile. Kakashi rolled his eye and continued reading his orange book. Jiraiya scowled when he saw everyone laughing at him. He looked towards Kurama for help but Kurama only shrugged. He wouldn't help Jiraiya with his perverted ways. 

 

Soon Naruto started asking questions about Tsunade and why they were going on this mission. Kurama thought he heard apprehension in his voice. He made eye-contact with Kakashi and Kakashi nodded. He remembered being a little nervous about leaving the village after his mission to the Waves. Jiraiya must have caught on because he too started to distract all the Genin leaving the Jonin to watch their surroundings. Kurama nodded his thanks and tuned out their conversation in favor of listening to their surroundings. 

 

After a few hours, they stopped to eat a light lunch. Naruto and Sakura were chatting away with Jiraiya about something Kurama couldn't understand and really didn't want to. Sasuke was trying to stay out of the conversation but Naruto pulled him into it at random intervals. Kakashi was silent, listening in to their conversation, while reading his book. He had eaten while they were all distracted. He was aware of his surroundings but more relaxed than he was during the Wave Mission. Kurama, on the other hand, was uncertain of what they would encounter. 

 

Last time, he had gone with Jiraiya alone. They met and battled Orochimaru. He was able to convince Tsunade to come back and help her get over her fear of blood. But that was all _after_ the Chunin Exams. This time, it was before the Chunin Exams, with a bigger group and Kurama himself was with them. Kurama didn't know if that boded well for them or not. He figured that regardless of him being there, Tsunade was destined to be the Fifth Hokage. He was confident that that was set in the metaphorical stone. 

 

Kurama was so deep in his thoughts, he almost, _almost,_ missed a repressed foreign chakra signature. Kurama tensed and Kakashi turned to him. He raised an eyebrow and Kurama gestured to the South, where he felt he incoming chakra signature. Kakashi tensed and put away his book. Jiraiya glanced at them and nodded but kept on talking. The Genin would immediately freeze if they were told about it too early, making them lose the advantage they had over the incoming foes. Kurama stretched and stood up. He pulled his scroll off his back and unrolled it. The hidden nin paused but continued when they saw him pull out a canteen of water. Kurama took a drink and threw it to Kakashi. Kakashi laughed but quickly took a drink also. He paused but then took another. He laughed and threw it back to Kurama before the Genin turned to look at Kakashi. Kakashi had just pulled back up his mask. He eye smiled at them while Naruto glared. 

 

Kakashi sent him a questioning look but Kurama ignored it. Kakashi didn't need to know he just drank the equivalent of five soldier pills. Kurama had made the special blended water for the war against Madara. It saved Sasuke, Sakura, and him more times than he cared to remember. When taken when the drinker wasn't running out of chakra or energy it boosted the person’s chakra reserves to almost triple the size. Kakashi would now be able to use his Sharingan without worrying about chakra exhaustion. Jiraiya didn't need any, seeing as if worse came to worse, he'd take the children and run. With the Last Uchiha and the Kyuubi Container with them, retreat was the best course of action if their enemies were too strong for Kurama and Kakashi to handle. Anyone that strong could take Jiraiya with little to no problem. 

 

Kurama resealed the canteen and rolled up the scroll. He placed it back across his back and stood up. The chakra signature was a few hundred feet away now. They were waiting for something. Kurama sighed and decided to wait until they made their move. He was fast enough to stop any attack aimed at anyone being this close to them. 

 

Kakashi stood up and cleared his throat. Once everyone’s attention was on him, he eye smiled. “Okay gang, we should get going. We still have a long way to go and the faster we get there, the more time you three have for training.” 

 

Everyone nodded and started packing away their lunch. Naruto whined but Sakura glared at him and raised a fist. He gulped and quickly put everything away. Sasuke “hned” but followed suit. Jiraiya got up and stretched, not once glancing around them. Kurama felt the chakra signature moved suddenly. 

 

There was the sound of metal hitting metal. The Genin jumped and whirled around. Kakashi turned also, not even sensing the attack that Kurama had stopped. He pushed up his hitai-ate and pulled out a kunai. Jiraiya stood in front of the Genin, arms loose at his side. 

 

Kurama glared at ninja he had stopped. It was a missing Iwa, if the headband was anything to go by. Kurama pushed his kunai closer to his throat while the other Shinobi tried to push his towards Kurama but failed because his own hands were close to his throat then Kurama's. “What business do you have here?” Kurama asked kind tone. The Iwa-nin gulped. 

 

“I-I-Demon!” He stuttered out. His eyes were locked on Naruto. Kurama frowned before glancing back at Jiraiya. Jiraiya paled a little. Kurama swore softly. He glared at the Iwa-nin. 

 

“Me and you are leaving.” Kurama said with a slight smile. The Iwa-nin gulped and tried to pull away but Kurama had already teleported away from the others. He threw the Iwa-nin away from him, but not before placing a seal on him. Kurama watched, bored, as the Iwa-nin scrambled to get away. 

 

“P-p-please! I-I-I’ll l-leav-v-e!” He cried. 

 

Kurama glared at him, eyes turning a shining violet. Kurama let out some of his killing intent. “No, you won't. You were sent to watch us. I want to know who sent you and what they wanted you to find out.”

 

The Iwa-nin scrambled away before coughing. He glanced down at his hands and saw blood. “Help! Please!” 

 

Kurama sighed. He hated torturing people but he needed to know why he was sent after them. He obviously wasn't supposed to attack. He had only attacked when he saw Naruto. Naruto looked exactly like Minato… It really wasn't surprising. 

 

Kurama watched, unsympathetic as the Iwa-nin cried and coughed. Finally, he stopped yelling and took a watery breathe. He looked into Kurama eyes, but didn't see human’s eyes. He saw the eyes of a deadly ancient being filled with knowledge beyond this world. They promised pain and death. He gulped and started talking in between coughs. 

 

“O-Orochimaru-he-he has spies. P-promised m-me p-p-power. Re-revenge.” Kurama sighed as the Iwa-nin continued to cough. Maybe he had added too much chakra… Kurama shrugged. He had gotten his who and he could guess why. Using Iwa-nin was actually smart on his part. Many in Iwagakure still hated Minato for the amount of lives he took from their village. To see a ghost of him in a child… Kurama sighed and glanced down at the barely breathing Iwa-nin. He had half a mind to let him die slowly and leave his body to the animals. He had called Naruto a demon… Although he could have also been referring to Kurama. Kurama was something of a legend in certain Iwa circles after his last visit there. But honestly, it wasn't his fault the Third Tsuchikage was still a bastard. And he had started it. 

 

Kurama watched as the Iwa-nin pitifully drew in harsh breathes. He absently threw a kunai at the base of his skull, effectively killing him. Kurama regarded the dead body before shrugging and making the hand signs for fire. The body burst into flames and  was quickly reduced to nothing but ash. Kurama turned his back and reappeared next to Kakashi, making him jump and throw a kunai in his direction. Kurama caught it and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi rolled his eyes and covered his Sharingan. Kurama turned to the Genin first, ignoring Jiraiya for now. 

 

Sakura looked at Kurama in shock and concern. She glanced at Naruto too. Naruto’s face was down and he appeared to be shaking. Sasuke also looked at Naruto in concern, silently begging Kurama to do something with his eyes. Kurama sighed and walked over to Naruto and stopped in front of him. He stooped down to Naruto’s level and waited. Naruto wouldn't look at him. 

 

Kurama sighed. “Naruto, can you please look at me?” Naruto shook his head. Kurama resisted the urge to yank his head up. He had had a tendency to overreact. “And why not?” Kurama demanded, kinda harshly. 

 

Naruto flinched and Kurama winced. “Now you'll leave me too.” Naruto finally said without looking at him. Kurama groaned in his head. Really? _Now_ was the appropriate time to think that? 

 

Kurama smiled at Naruto. “I believe I told you I wouldn't leave if you didn't want me to. So why would I leave now?”

 

Naruto sniffled slightly. Kurama heard Sasuke shift, like he wanted to hug Naruto. Sakura was moving from side to side biting her lip, obviously distressed over her teammate. “Because now you know I'm a Demon. Just like everyone else.” 

 

Kurama had to stop himself from letting his anger out. He could feel his chakra involuntarily crackle through the air. He heard Kakashi and Jiraiya draw in a sharp breath. Kurama closed his eyes and took some calming breaths. Once he felt it was safe to open up his eyes, he found everyone looking at him in a mixture of concern, shock and a hint of fear. Kurama winced internally. He glanced at the trees around them and found them bare of leaves. He smiled slightly at Naruto. Naruto looked at him in pure shock. 

 

“Are-are you okay, Niisan?” Naruto asked hesitantly.

 

Kurama chuckled and ran his hand through Naruto’s hair. Naruto made a face and pulled away slightly. Kurama let him with a grin. “Yes, I'm fine. I just…dislike the word ‘demon.’” Naruto flinched and looked back down. Kurama sighed. “I would never consider you a demon, Naruto. You're as human as I am. Probably more so.” Kurama mused. He heard Kakashi make a noise of disagreement. Naruto looked at him in confusion. 

 

“B-but I'm not.” Naruto stated. “I've always been told I'm not…” He trained off and looked back down. Kurama saw the glint of tears in his eyes. 

 

Kurama was at a lost at what to say. He was shocked when Sasuke snorted. Naruto head shot up, tears still in his eyes. Sasuke looked at Naruto, putting up a mask of disgust and boredom. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, tears forgotten. Sakura looked between the two, fear and confusion in her face. 

 

Sasuke snorted again and looked away from Naruto. “You? A Demon?” Sasuke snorted a third time. Kurama could tell it was a fake one but to Naruto, who wasn't in the right frame of mind, it seemed real. “The worst thing you've ever done graffiti the Hokage faces and prank the ANBU. If that makes you a Demon then Demons have some really low standards.” Sasuke stated. 

 

Naruto stared at Sasuke. He frowned. “What do you know about Demons, Sasuke?” Naruto challenged him. 

 

Sasuke shrugged and glanced at Naruto quickly before looking away again. “I've met one. He was worse than you'll ever be or ever could be. I don't see how an idiot like you could be a Demon anyways. You don't have the mental capabilities to come up with anything hurtful or evil.” 

 

Naruto stuttered at both the insult and the fact that Sasuke had told him he had met a Demon. “Really? You've met a _Demon? Like me?”_

 

Sasuke turned to fully face Naruto. His eyes were spinning with the incomplete Sharingan. _“Yes, I have. And you are nothing, nothing, like him! Stop calling yourself  a demon!”_ Sasuke shouted at him. 

 

Naruto gulped and looked away, silent. Kurama glanced at Kakashi and Jiraiya. They both shrugged and turned back to stare at Sasuke. All the adults knew what he was talking about. And by the look on Sakura’s face, she had figured it out too. Naruto was working through it too, if the look of concentration was anything to go by. Kurama knew Naruto had it figured out. He was just trying to process how he was supposed to react. Naruto finally turned back to face Sasuke. He slowly nodded. 

 

“Okay…Teme.” Naruto said quietly. Sasuke sighed. 

 

“Dobe, you're too dumb to be a Demon. Anyone who calls you that is dumber than you. And I pity the person who think you are.” Sasuke stated. 

 

Naruto frowned. “Why?” 

 

Sasuke turned away. Kurama saw a hint of a blush on his face as he muttered something. Kurama smothered a laugh and hid his smiled. Naruto frowned. “Teme, you have to speak up. Even I don't speak mumble.” 

 

Sasuke spun around quickly, face bright red. “I said, ‘because it’s their loss that they'll never get to know you!’” 

 

Naruto’s jaw dropped and his face turned red alarmingly fast. Sakura gaped at the two of them. She quickly smirked and opened her mouth to say something. Kurama tried to tell her not to say anything but she either didn't see him or ignored him. He face palmed at her comment. 

 

“Someone has a crush!” Sakura squealed. 

 

Sasuke and Naruto whipped towards her. “I do not have a crush on him!” They both yelled at the same time. They glanced at each other, blushed and glanced away. Sakura squealed. 

 

Kurama groaned and winced when he saw Naruto launch himself at Sasuke. Sakura was laughing in the background, watching the two of them. Jiraiya was laughing with her while Kakashi tried to pry Naruto off of Sasuke without getting hit. He heard Kakashi let out a girlish scream when one of them kneed him in the groin. Kurama winced in sympathy and saw Jiraiya do the same even though he didn't stop laughing. Naruto and Sasuke continued rolling around in the dirt. Kurama groaned and went over to fighting teammates. He grabbed Kakashi and pulled him towards him, lifting him to his feet from his fetal position on the ground. Kakashi groaned. 

 

“I'm going to kill them.” He muttered. 

 

Kurama bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Yeah, well you can do that after this mission.”

 

Kakashi mumbled something about “stupid old men” but Kurama ignored him. He was just being a brat. Instead, he started walking onward, leaving Sakura and Jiraiya to deal with Naruto and Sasuke. Kurama smiled to himself. It seemed that maybe this time Sasuke would stay. Kurama sure hoped he would. 

 

***

 

Kurama winced when he saw Jiraiya fly through a wall. He had been spying on Tsunade in the women’s bathhouse. Of course Tsunade then walked out completely naked while Shizune tried to stop her to no avail. It sure had been interesting trying to get Tsunade to agree to come back to Konoha. 

 

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes at their ragtag group. Shizune was squeezing the life out of Tonton. She looked like she wanted to butt in but Kurama shook his head. Only Naruto could convince her._

 

_“No. I said I would never go back and I won't.” Tsunade stated before taking another drink of sake._

 

 _Naruto’s eyes narrowed and Kurama internally cringed._ Please, don't call her old, don't call her hag, don't… 

 

_“You old hag! I don't understand why the old man wants you to be Hokage anyways! You're old and weak!” Naruto shouted. Kurama smiled “gently” at the audience they were getting. They left the bar immediately._

 

_Tsunade gaped at him. Shizune smothered a laugh. Jiraiya snickered. Kakashi sighed and took out his orange book pretending to be uncaring. Sakura and Sasuke gaped at Naruto. Could he really be that stupid?_

 

_Tsunade laughed. “And who are you, pipsqueak?”_

 

_Naruto clenched his fist. “Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!”_

 

_Tsunade paused in her drinking to look over him. She smirked. “Yeah, right. Good luck.”_

 

 _Naruto glared. “You old hag! The old man must really be stupid if he want_ you _to be Hokage! Ya old drunk!”_

 

_Kurama sighed and slapped a hand over Naruto’s mouth. Okay, so maybe he was the only that could convince her to come back but he was being a little harsh. This time he did not know Tsunade’s backstory and why she didn't want to go back to Konoha._

 

_Kurama smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade quickly looked him over, hesitating as she recognized some of the seals. “Tsunade-hime. It has been awhile.”_

 

_Tsunade laughed and stared at the Konoha hitai-ate around his neck. “They finally got you, huh, Kyoufu?”_

 

_Kurama glared her, ignored the shocked looks he was getting. Really, it was Hashirama's fault. Or Mito. Take your pick, one of them did it. “Tsunade-hime, really? I thought you would jump for joy at the chance of being Hokage.”_

 

_Tsunade glared back. “Kyoufu, I don't care about that anymore. You know as well as I do that I don't want anymore fighting.”_

 

_Kurama snorted in empty laughter. “Like I don't say the same thing. Tsunade-hime, you can't just run away. There is more at stake now than ever before.”_

 

_Tsunade glared and tried to down another cup of sake but Kurama appeared beside her and drank it himself. He frowned at the taste. “If you want to get drunk, ask Jiraiya to get some from his summons. The Toads sake in the best.”_

 

_Tsunade sided even jump. She just frowned before smirking. “Fine. A bet then.”_

 

_Kurama sighed and gestured towards Naruto who was being held back by Kakashi. “Against him then.”_

 

_Tsunade snorted and eyed Naruto. “If he can master the Rasengan in a week, I'll come either you back to Konoha. If he doesn't, you all have to leave me alone. Deal?” She stuck out a hand for a handshake. Kurama looked at before shrugging and taking it._

 

_“Sure, why not. He can do it.” Kurama said._

 

_Jiraiya looked at him like he was crazy. Kakashi’s eye was strained. Sakura and Sasuke didn't know what the Rasengan was but judging by their expressions, it didn't go over their heads that Kurama knew Tsunade intimately. Shizune looked like she was trying to strangle Tonton to death._

 

_Kurama smiled at them. “I guess we have training to do!”_

 

_Naruto looked at him in interest. “What's the Rasengan?”_

 

That had been four days ago. Naruto was about half way there, unsurprisingly. Sasuke was training with Kakashi, probably the Chidori. Sakura had asked Tsunade about medical-Jutsu and surprisingly Shizune and her had been teaching Sakura the basics. Kurama had taken a backseat enjoying the chaos of it all. 

 

He knew that they were bound to run into someone. Knowing his luck, it would either be Orochimaru or Itachi. Hell, they could run into any of the Akatsuki for all he knew. He had a feeling it would be Itachi though. And if it was, that was going to make explaining everything to Sasuke easier. At least he hoped it would anyways. There was no guarantee that Itachi would want to go back to Konoha and trying to get him out of the Bingo Books would be difficult. Kurama would just leave all that to the Hokage. It was his job anyways. 

 

Kurama sighed and started towards Jiraiya. He was somewhere by the hotel running away from an enraged Tsunade. Shizune and Tonton were holding her back from completely killing him. Sakura watched on, looking highly amused. Naruto was laughing while Sasuke scowled at the picture they made. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“Tsunade-hime, please calm down. If Jiraiya isn't around to teach Naruto the Rasengan then by default, you cheat and have to come with us.” Kurama said calmly. It wouldn't do to have Tsunade after him. 

 

Tsunade sighed by stopped trying to pound Jiraiya into dust. “Fine, Kyoufu.” 

 

Kurama opened his mouth to speak when he felt an all too familiar chakra signature. He paused and swirled around right as a kunai was thrown at him. He caught it and gestured for Jiraiya and Tsunade to fall back towards the children. Shizune and Tonton were right behind Tsunade. Kurama sensed Kakashi’s chakra off to the right, hidden in plain sight. 

 

Kurama stared down the alley where the kunai came from. He noticed the street was abruptly empty and was thankful. This could get ugly. 

 

“Uchiha Itachi. It's a pleasure to see you again. I am surprised though; I would have thought Kisame would be present also.” Kurama spoke clearly. He could take Itachi easily, probably…hopefully. 

 

Itachi materialized out of the shadows. His red eyes blazing. He shifted his gaze to Sasuke briefly before looking back at Kurama. Itachi inclined his head. 

 

“Uzumaki Kurama. Pleasure is all mine. I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be here.” Itachi spoke smoothly, also as if they were old friends. 

 

Kurama inclined his head back. “Yes, it wasn't my intention either but you know how Konoha Nin are. Something about them just draws you in.” 

 

Itachi tilted his head. “Your answer is still a no, isn't it?” 

 

Kurama nodded. “Yes, it would seem I have a long lost cousin I have to stay with. Can't be on opposing sides.” 

 

Itachi regarded him silently before sliding his gaze to Naruto. Kurama felt Naruto’s chakra flare in fear. Seems his control still needed work. “Yes, I can see how that would be problematic.” 

 

Kurama went to speak when Kisame appeared at Itachi’s sided. He sent a leering smile at Kurama. “So this is where you disappeared to, eh, Itachi?” 

 

Itachi didn't twitch but Kurama could read him easily as he tensed ever so slightly. “Kisame, I thought I told you I wanted a few hours alone.” 

 

Kisame huffed and grinned even wider. “Eh, nothing interesting ever happens without you. I got bored. Kurama, how are ya?” 

 

Kurama resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had come across these two multiple times. As he learned, Kisame wasn't strictly on a side, more in it for destruction and mayhem. That being said, he wasn't a lover of killing, just fear and adrenaline rushes. 

 

“Hello Kisame. I am well enough.” Kurama answered. Kisame chuckled and looked at the assortment of people behind him. He snorted. 

 

“I won't even ask. This is worse than the time we ran into you fighting the Eight-Tailed Jinchuuriki.” Kisame said. 

 

Kurama sighed softly as he felt everyone's chakra spike at that one. Did they really think he was a hermit? “Thanks for that. So what are you two doing here?” 

 

Kisame shot a look at Itachi. “It's his fault. Heard about the recent mission Team 7 was sent on. Wanted to see if it was true. Guess it was.” 

 

Kurama nodded and kept his eyes on Itachi. Kisame was harmless. He wouldn't attack children just for the hell of it; they were too weak for his tastes in battle. “Itachi, is Kisame aware of all the circumstances around your departure from Konoha?” 

 

Itachi’s eyes widened then narrowed. Kisame snorted. Itachi, to Kurama’s amusement, reddened ever so slightly. “Yes.” Itachi said shortly with a little bit of a strained voice. Kurama smirked a little. Oh, this wasn't in his old time. 

 

“Then how about we drop the pretenses. You can come back home.” Kurama said clearly. 

 

Itachi froze, as did Kisame. They looked at him in shock before Itachi suddenly laughed. “Who?” 

 

Kurama smirked. “I pay him enough, if that's what you're wondering.” 

 

Itachi laughed again. Kisame smirked. “It wouldn't be that bad having an actually place to relax.” Kisame mused. Itachi nodded in agreement before scanning the faces behind him. He read the shock and confusion. He raised an eyebrow at Kurama. 

 

Kurama sighed and glanced behind him. They did indeed look confused. “Only Kakashi and I know. They'll know soon enough.” 

 

Itachi sighed and deactivated his Sharingan, a sign of trust and cease fire. Kisame relaxed and took his hand off his sword. Kakashi dropped down from the roof he was hiding on and Kurama put away the kunai. They all turned to the assembled onlookers. Kurama sighed. 

 

“I guess we have a lot to explain?” Kurama said. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, Tsunade snorted while Shizune and the children were utterly confused. Kurama met Sasuke’s incomplete Sharingan gaze and nodded. Sasuke nodded back and deactivated his while staying slightly in front of Naruto. He could tell it was unconscious. Naruto looked at Kurama with confusion and questions. Sakura was a deer in headlights. 

 

*** 

 

After explaining the whole situation, leaving nothing out (that wasn't completely classified, like the fact that Naruto was a target of a criminal organization), everyone was thoroughly shocked. 

 

Sasuke wasn't speaking to anyone, much to Naruto and Sakura’s concern. The adults understood his silence and accepted it. It would probably take a while until Sasuke was comfortable with Itachi. At least it wasn't as bad as last time, seeing as Itachi hadn’t almost killed Sasuke various times like before. Kurama was thankful for that. Naruto was understandably wary of Itachi and Kisame but accepted them easily. Naruto knew everything wasn't as it seemed because he already had experience with S-Class secrets. 

 

Tsunade had sighed and said she now _had_ to come back seeing as Konoha had fallen apart without her. She said the bet was still on but she would come back to Konoha regardless of the outcome. Kurama was thankful for that.  Jiraiya had taken it in stride, making Kurama think he already had his suspicions of the Uchiha Massacre, if not part of the truth. It wouldn't surprise him really. Kakashi hasn't said much, leaving Itachi and Kurama to do most of the explaining. 

 

That was why they were currently traveling back to Konoha, well within their target time. There was still a month before the Chunin Exams. It was going way better the Kurama had ever hoped was possible. He had sent one of his foxes ahead it the news so they didn't get attack when they walked through the gates of Konoha. Kurama knew the Council Elders would want a word with him. It wasn't something he was looking forward to but he had avoided them long enough. 

 

Sasuke finally stopped and glared at Itachi. “Was it worth it?” 

 

Itachi stopped also. He looked down at Sasuke with unreadable eyes. Kisame looked away, scanning their surroundings. The Akatsuki wouldn't be aware of their betrayal until later but it was never good to be caught unaware. Everyone else was silent. Kurama shook his head at Naruto and Sakura when they went to comfort Sasuke. He would have to do this on his own. 

 

“Yes, it was.” Itachi said simply. Sasuke clenched his fist, shaking with rage. 

 

“Why did you have to kill them?!” Sasuke yelled. His eyes were bright red and shiny with tears. They had yet to fall. 

 

Itachi looked down and away from Sasuke. “You heard what was ordered of me. I had to do it.” 

 

Sasuke was fully shaking now. “But you left me alive and alone!” He yelled. 

 

Itachi snapped his head up, looking at Sasuke with rage in his own eyes. “Yes, yes I did. But did you know they wanted me to kill you too?! They wanted me to kill an innocent little boy, my own brother. I went against my orders and left you alive so you could grow, not wallow in self pity and revenge!” Itachi yelled back at him. 

 

Sasuke recoiled slightly as his eyes widened. “I wasn't supposed to live?” Sasuke asked in confusion. 

 

Itachi nodded. “Yes, the Council Elders viewed the entire Uchiha Clan down to the last child to dangerous to live. But I couldn't…” Itachi trailed off, looking down once again. Kisame shifted like he wanted to comfort him but knew better. 

 

Sasuke looked down as well. Kurama spotted a few tears on his cheeks. Naruto must have saw them too because before any of them could move Naruto gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke tried to jerk away but Naruto held on tighter and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he snorted and shook his head. Naruto pulled back and let him go with a goofy smile. Kurama shook his head. Itachi looked on in confusion and amusement. 

 

Kurama cleared his throat. “Can we move on now or are we going to have more family moments?” 

 

Itachi snorted, as did Tsunade. Kurama laughed and started forward. They still had a few days of travel left until the reach Konoha. Kurama was looking forward to it. Letting Itachi live as a free man had been one of his goals. 

 

“Kurama-nii?” Naruto asked. Kurama turned to Naruto and nodded his head. “Why… Why do you know so much about Konoha if you haven't been in the village for very long?” 

 

Kurama paused and considered what to tell Naruto. He could use that he had an extensive spy network. (Which he did.) He could use the fact that he watched Konoha from afar for many years. (Shadow Protector.) He couldn't tell him about his past. (Or his younger self’s future. That was inviting trouble.) Kurama sighed. “Well, Konoha has always been a part of my past. Mito charged me with the duty of protecting it.” He shrugged. “I have ways of finding out information. When you live as long as I have, you learn a few things and meet a few people.” 

 

Naruto frowned. “But didn't that get lonely?”

 

Kurama shrugged and nodded. “Yes, it did. But I've also got to see a lot and experienced a lot. It hasn't been all that bad.” 

 

Naruto nodded and went to ask another question when Sasuke elbowed him. “Shut up, Dobe. And don't challenge him to another fight. You'll lose and it’s getting annoying.” 

 

Naruto scowled and elbowed him back. Sasuke launched himself at Naruto and both fell to the ground. Kurama sighed and shook his head. At least they got along sometimes. Itachi snorted, causing the boys to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. Sasuke and Naruto look at each other before launching themselves at Itachi. Not expecting it, Itachi yelped and fell under the combined weight of them. Kisame snickered until they rolled into his legs, causing him to go down. He started swearing and went to grab his sword only to find that Itachi had it. Itachi threw it to Kurama and then launched himself at Sasuke. Kisame followed after Itachi swearing revenge. Sakura started towards them, yelling about idiots. 

 

Kurama shook his head and looked up into the expansive blue sky. Why did Kami hate him? He was just trying to save the world. Kurama shifted Kisame’s sword up onto his shoulder. It wasn't that heavy. Kurama glanced back down to the brawling idiots just in time to see Jiraiya get pushed into the fray when he said something to Tsunade. Tsunade threatened him with losing his “manly bits” as Shizune tried to hold her back from pummeling him. 

 

Kurama winced as he heard a scream of pain followed by some very colorful words. Kurama opened his eyes when he heard laughter coming from his partner. He glared at Kakashi’s smiling eye. 

 

“Oh, come one old man. They’re having fun.” Kakashi said. 

 

Kurama sighed and kept walking, leaving the brawling people to catch up. “Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Forgive me for being uneasy about random brawls in the middle of enemy territory. Call me old fashioned.” Kurama muttered. Kakashi laughed. 

 

Kurama just hoped they would get to Konoha in one piece at the pace they were going.

 

***

Kurama sighed in relief when the gates appeared before the group of travelers. It had been a long few weeks. A very, very, _very_ long few weeks, no thanks to some ex-missing nins. 

 

Itachi and Sasuke had developed a mutual respect for each other thanks to Itachi offering to train Sasuke. He had actually done just that this time around. 

 

Thanks to Itachi, Sakura started to learn the basics of healing from Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto had finished the Rasengan with some help from Jiraiya. Kakashi had gladly handed their training off to them, seeing as it was more personalized then Kakashi could ever hope to achieve by himself. 

 

Kurama and Kisame had occupied themselves by protecting the useless idiots. In the middle of enemy territory, training wasn't the best idea but did give Team 7 the chance to bond and grow. They were definitely stronger than when they had left, much to Kurama’s personal relief. He only hoped Orochimaru would think twice about invading Konoha when a pair of former S-Class criminals were around. Then again, Orochimaru was one himself so that didn't bode well for his sanity at this point. 

 

Kurama sighed. Oh, well. They still had a few weeks to prepare for it if he did decide to move. Kurama also hoped to get his hands on Gaara but that might not happen until the exams. Kurama remembered how Gaara had been hostile and unappealable. His mentor, Baki, had kept a close eye on him despite not being able to do anything to contain the One Tail’s rage. 

 

Kurama sighed again and sped up, leaving the rest of the group behind. He waved to Izumo and Kotetsu before nodding to Hiruzen. Hiruzen smiled and glanced over Kurama’s shoulder, welcoming the newcomers to Konoha. 

 

“Ah, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame! Welcome to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Kurama informed that you, Kisame, were already aware of Itachi’s circumstances.” Hiruzen said brightly. 

 

Kisame snorted and heaved his huge sword over his shoulder. “Ma, Itachi told me himself. Nothin’ to say about it. Any village would, and has, done the same.” 

 

Sasuke stiffened but didn't lash out. Naruto sent Sasuke a searching glance before nodding to himself. Kurama shrugged internally. He couldn’t fix everything, just certain things. 

 

If the Hokage noticed, he didn’t say anything about it. Kurama was glad for small miracles. The Hokage just smiled and waved away the ANBU that had appeared. “I suggest that Team 7 rest for the rest of today. You can start training again tomorrow. I would like everyone else to meet me in my office in an hour. We have something to discuss.” The Hokage nodded once, not giving the Genin a chance to argue. 

 

Kakashi turned to them with an eye smile. “You heard the man! Go! We’ll continue training tomorrow.” Naruto brighten and nodded at the mention of training. Sakura smiled while Sasuke remained stoic. With a wave they started walking into the village, leaving the older ninja behind. Kurama turned towards Hiruzen with a glare. 

 

“Sometimes I wonder why I came back.” Kurama stated. 

 

The Hokage laughed and ignored him. He gave Tsunade and Shizune bright smiles. “I am happy you have returned to the village. I hope Kurama and Jiraiya informed you-” 

 

“That you wanted me to take the damned Hokage Hat. I know. Kyoufu already told me. I'll do it. That kid, Naruto, would have finished the Rasengan. It seems like I lost yet another bet.” Tsunade said grumpily. Tsunade turned towards Kurama. “Kyoufu, you better not leave now. Stay to see me take over officially, at least, before you disappear into the wind again.” 

 

Kurama sighed but nodded. He felt more than saw Kakashi shift uneasily. They still had some things to talk about. Kurama turned to Hiruzen. “We’ll be in your office in an hour.” Kurama nodded to the others before starting towards the Hatake Compound. Kakashi followed after him. 

 

***

 

Kurama sighed and went towards his old room, not bothering to take off his shoes nor acknowledge Kakashi as he closed the door after him. Once he got to his room Kurama stared unseeing at the bed. Kakashi came up behind him. 

 

“Kurama…” Kurama didn't blink. He waited for Kakashi to finish.  Kakashi sighed and leaned against Kurama’s back, wrapping his arms around Kurama’s waist. “Will you leave? After the Chunin Exams?” 

 

Kurama left out a slow breath. He let himself relax against Kakashi’s chest. He closed his heads and let the tension leave his body. “I… that was my intention. I never planned on staying passed finding Tsunade. But…” 

 

Kakashi chuckled. “Then go.” 

 

Kurama jerked and shifted until he could see Kakashi’s face. He had taken off his mask. His face was smooth and relaxed. Kurama frowned. “Why? I thought-” 

 

“You thought I would beg you to stay. I won't. Before we dragged you back to Konoha, you were obviously on a mission all your own. You have something you have to do. I won't stop you from completing your mission.” Kakashi smiled sadly down at Kurama. “As much as I would like to, I know you won't rest until you have accomplished your mission, whatever mission that is. I can see it in your eyes.” 

 

Kurama looked at Kakashi in shock and sadness. He nodded slowly and breathed out deeply. “You're right, Kakashi. I won't deny it. The Hokage’s request just…took precedence over my mission.” 

 

Kakashi nodded. His eyes were sad but accepting. “I know, I know. What about Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? Team Gai?” 

 

Kurama sighed. “I'm not leaving forever. I promise you. I'll come back eventually. There's just too much I need to do after the exams. I have no doubt they will all be fine. Naruto has Jiraiya to help him now, along with you. Itachi and Kisame will probably help with Sasuke’s training. Sakura has Tsunade and Shizune. Team Gai will be fine. They were before me and will be after me.” 

 

Kakashi nodded. “That's true. But they don't need the teacher in you. They need the Niisan in you.” 

 

Kurama shook his head. “That's not exactly true. I'm not fit to be anyone’s Niisan. Sasuke was right. I'll always leave.” 

 

Kakashi hummed. “But not permanently.” 

 

Kurama snorted. “No, not permanently.” 

 

Kakashi turned Kurama’s face towards his and leaned down. “Then we have nothing to be worried about.” 

 

Kurama smiled and moved up to meet Kakashi’s lips. “No, you don't.”


End file.
